Digimon Adventure
by morgan kingsley
Summary: Seven kids go to a digital world from summer camp. Their names are Joe, Matt, Tai, T.K., Mimi, Izzy and Sora. They meet creatures that are called digimon. This is the start to the biggest adventure of their lifes. The digidestined are older in this story. focuses more on the peoples relationships with their families and and problems. Later on their needs for survival.
1. The Day Before Camp

Chapter 1:

The Day Before Camp

Hi, my name is Joe Ki'do, and I have blue hair. I am also Chinese, although I don't remember much of the place I was from. I live in a country named Japan, Odaiba is the cities name. I have an older brother named Jim, and the two of us live my father (let's never mention my mother). For she left us a long time ago, when I was seven. I am in the senior year at High School, so I am eighteen year old, if you can't do the math. I excel at all my classes, so I can have all A's, and have my father get off my back. Today it is July 29th, and I was going on a date. With I girl I have liked for about three years now. I got the courage to ask her one night, and she said yes. Although I don't understand why she would, I am not at all a popular guy at school. My brother helped me get ready for the date, by giving me a nice outfit to wear. My dad was proud of me for the first time in many years. I was ready at her house to pick her up at seven in the evening. Her name is Sarah, and she was a popular girl at school, but at least she's not snobby about it. That's why I was able to like her. She came outside and got in the passengers seat.

"Hello, Joe." She told me. "You look really nice today, well, nicer than you normally do." I laughed at this, because most people wouldn't take that as a compliment, but it's been the nicest thing somebody has said to me in a very long time. I drove her to the most fancy restaurant in the town. My dad gave me a few hundred dollars to reserve a seat for two here. He wanted to know how the date went after I came back.

"I have reserved a seat for two here, under the name of Joe Ki'do." The person with all the reservations looked down, and nodded. He led us to our table. We put in our order. The gut at the entrance gave us our drinks, and came back twenty minutes later with our food. The whole time we talked, and she said that I was a pretty cool person. Much cooler than anybody else made me out to be, they would just have to give me a chance. We ate our food, and everything went on really well for the rest of the night. I gave the guy at the entrance a hundred dollar bill, just like my father told me to do. Now I had twenty dollars, which he said to give to him after the date was over. I drove Sarah back to her house where we talked for a little while.

"Hey Sarah, I had a good time. Want to go out again?" I awaited her response.

"Joe, I had a great time to. You are honestly a great person, and you deserve to be everybody's friend. That's why I can't say yes, because I want you be a friend, somebody I can trust. And if we started dating, we might break up, and never trust each other again. But, will you at least be my friend?" I agreed to this, because she was right, if we started dating, than we might never trust each other if we broke up.

"Let's be friends." I said. We shook hands, and I drove back to my house. My father wanted to know what happened right away.

"We decided that we wouldn't start dating. But we both agreed that we would remain friends." I hoped that my father would at least be fine with this response. He wasn't, in fact, he slapped me across the face.

"You let a perfect girl get away! You had a chance, and now you might never be able to find anybody. You idiot. I don't want to deal with you right now. If you come out before tomorrow, I will remove all your eating rights for a week!" I ran to my room, and waited for him to go to sleep. Jim was in his room, writing something, but I don't know what it was exactly. But it wasn't any of my business what he was writing anyways. I was in my room, thinking to myself. How did I not know this was going to happen? He's been doing this to me ever since my mom left. When I was convinced nobody was in the living room, I went out. Took the car key's, and left the house. I just need to get out, maybe find a place for my head. I would come back to my house after I was done, put the keys back, and pretend like nothing happened. But without even realizing it, I had been driving for five hours without a break. I was really tired. I decided to stop, and just sleep in the car for the night. Maybe drive back to my house when everybody was asleep the next night. Yeah, that's what I will do.

I woke up, and noticed that it was 11 in the morning. There were a bunch of cars outside, near where I was. I got out, and locked the door. I saw some stairs, and went up them. There I saw some guy, when he saw me, he went in my direction.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?" I nodded, and he led me to a house. A small one, with a table, small fridge, bathroom, shower, and a bed. The table had a seat on both sides. He let me sit in a seat.

"My name is Eric. This is where I live. I am the head of this summer camp. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"eighteen." I told him, and he nodded.

"Great, just what I need. Will you be the leader of one of the houses? House six, to be exact. There are six other people there, all younger than you." He handed me six folders. I looked at them.

"Tai, age 15. Matt, age 15. Mimi, age 15. Sora, age 15. Izzy, age 14. And T.K, age 12." I thought about it for a second. "Sure, sign me up for that house. How long is this program?"

"It goes until the first day of school. And it starts again at the first day of the second week of summer. It's been like that for the last twenty one years, since I took over. But I live here year round, so I could get ready for the next year." He said, as he was walking me to the door, we shook hands. I left, and went to the house. I was at least I was going to be able to stay away from my dad for four weeks. None of us would have guessed what would happen in the next twenty minutes, it would change our lives forever.


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 2:

And So It Begins

I walked around the camp grounds until I found as house that the number 6 on it. When I did, I went inside. There was six kids inside, as Eric said there would be. One was short, with green clothes on, with a green hat. He had blonde hair, from what I could tell with the small amount that wasn't covered by the hat. He had some brown shorts on, but it still almost covered up his entire legs. I was able to tell then that he was T.K., for he was the clear youngest. Next to him was a taller, also blonde hair man, who wore green. But a much darker shade of it. He wore blue jeans, navy blue I would say it was. His shoes were like the ones that surfers would wear, and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. I was thinking that he was older brother, although I couldn't tell who it was. Maybe Matt or Tai, because Izzy was was only a couple years older than T.K., so that wouldn't work out. Although I had a pretty good idea on who Izzy was. He was the kid with a laptop and weighed more than everybody else. He had a sort of blackish hair, and was typing a message on his laptop. Perhaps to his parents or something like that. I wish my dad and I was able to get along that well, than I told myself not to think about it. His shirt was of a dirty orange, and he had brown gloves on. He had brown eyes, and a brown pair of shorts, just like T.K.s Wonder why it would be the same. His hair was also brown, wow, I thought, this kid has a lot of brown. Next, I saw another guy. He had goggles on. His hair was a horrible mess, and incredibly spiky. He had a blue shirt on, that went all the way down to a little bit above his elbows. The shirt was dark blue. His pair of shorts was light brown, but a little closer to the white side. So not like Izzys or T.K.s. He had a black thing on the wrist of his right arm, I was going to have to figure that one out someday. Maybe he would tell me. It was either Matt or Tai. Next, I saw a girl wearing literally all pink. Like pink hat, pink gloves, pink outfit, pink skirt, and pink socks. The only thing she was wearing that wasn't pink was her boots, which were a weird combination of black and brown. Who knew those colors would go together, I thought to myself. I could already tell that she was going to annoy the crap out of me. She was obviously either Mimi or Sora, due to them being the only girls. Lastly, I saw a girl with a cap on. It was a blue hard cap, that looked like it wouldn't be broken easily. She was wearing a dark yellow shirt, and had light blue jeans. Her gloves were also light blue. She was much tanner than the other female, and looked much cooler.

So, after I walked inside completely, I tripped on the ground, noticing I still was wearing my nice clothes and dress shoes. Not something for a summer camp. I got up, looking slightly embarrassed. I looked around, to see how everybody looked. The girl that had a blue cap on was looking at me, smiled, and started blushing towards me. Everybody else, however, looked like they were going to laugh. Some did. Being mad at the people who, did I started speaking to stop them.

'While we are here, I will go over some rules. Because Eric assigned me to be the head of this house.' I knew that my father would be proud of this, I needed to make him proud.

'First, no staying up until after ten a clock. Second, Izzy, you are only allowed to use that laptop for about three hours a day. Third, don't come talk to me when I'm thinking to myself. Fourth, don't get into arguments with each other, I've already seen enough arguments to last me a lifetime. Lastly, Don't try sneaking into other houses, if you want to go to other houses, just talk to me. I need to go change out of these clothes from my date last night. By the way, my name's Joe.' I walked into a empty room, and changed into regular clothes. White t-shirt. Different glasses, some that weren't as nice. Light brown shorts. Little green puffy things around my elbows, the things that basketball players wear. A lastly, something else than dress shoes. Just a regular pair of New Balance running shoes. I also put on my green ring, which my mother told me to keep when she left. It was for knowing that someday, I will find true love. That doesn't exist, however, or at least my father thinks so. I came out, with everybody freaking out. I went to see what was going on, but I saw it. It was snowing, in August. Everybody went outside to play in the snow a little bit. First was T.K., than his brother, whoever that was, after that was Tai, Then the girl with the yellow shirt came out, shivering, and the girl wearing all pink was last. I came out, talking to myself.

'I thought that you kids would get me a summer cold, but this is even worse.' I ran after them, to say that we should just go back inside. But than the crazy happened, a green glowing light appeared. Little meteorite things or something of the sort came shooting down at us. I thought our lives was over, until the smoke went away, and I saw that we were all alive. Then some devices flew out of the ground, seven of them, and we each grabbed one. And we were taken away by a vortex, I assumed was we were going to be going to different place.

Tai was sleeping, and when he woke up, noticed a little pink creature on his belly. It introduced itself as Koromon. That's when he was found by Izzy, with another pink creature following him, and crawling. It's name was Motimon. Tai climbed up a tree to see where the two were, and that's when he saw a giant insect flying. It was going around in circles, and flew right towards Tai. The tree had it's top part completely break off. He fell down to the ground. When the giant insect was advancing towards the two again, Tai and Izzy ran to a tree. A fake one, to be exact. They hid in there, until the giant insect was gone, and they heard a voice. The voice was telling them that it was safe to go out, when they did, the two saw that it was Sora. She had her own creature, that had a little plant on the top of it. T.K. and his own creature was ran to the group of three. His creature was orange on the top, and white on the bottom. Matt followed him with a creature that looked like a head. It had a horn on it, which made it look like the Magneto helmet from the X-men series.

Meanwhile, I was alone. Somewhere in the bushes, I was unlucky myself and had my own creature with me. It looked like some sort of fish thing, great, I was allergic to seafood. It had something that looked like a flame on it's face.

'Don't worry, I know about you. We're friends now. Please, don't worry about your father or brother, they are just fine. In fact, you know that your father is probably happier without you around.' I looked mad, for it claiming that it knew me, when it had no idea. I had lived a horrible life, full of abuse and just, even worst things. I put my hands up to my face, to hold back my temptation to scream at it. Why? Why can't I just stay away from my family and all references to it for just a few weeks? I could kill myself to end my misery, and I would. Soon, I told myself, maybe a few hours from now, when I am completely alone.

'Don't be suicidal. In just a year, thee can be old enough to move out of your house, and begin your own life. You don't have to become a doctor. Come on, we'll discuss this later, let's find your friends.' None of those kids were my friends, I had no friends. Besides Sarah, which I had just made last night. Who did this fish like thing think it was? I followed it anyways, maybe it would lead me to somewhere useful.

I reached where everybody was, and Tai made the introduction.

'My name is Tai. She is Sora.' He pointed to the one with the yellow shirt on. Tai was the one with the goggles, meaning that Matt was the one with the dark green shirt. And Mimi was the one wearing all pink. 'Next is Matt. The computer geek is Izzy. The short one is T.K. Oh, and that guy over there is Joe, wished he would have stayed behind. ' I wondered where Mimi was. Next, before I could think further of it, the creatures all spoke in unison.

'We're Digimon, Digital Monsters!' I went up to Sora, to talk to her little bit, maybe she could tell me where Mimi was.

'Hey, do you know perhaps where Mimi could be?' Before she could answer my question, we all heard a loud screaming sound. I think my question was answered. We all ran in the direction of where the screaming was at, and I was right. Mimi was running around with her own green creature following her. In fact, she was trying to hide from the giant red insect that was mentioned earlier. When we completely regrouped, the giant red insect started flying to us at amazing speed. We all ran further away from it, to the point where we were at the edge of a cliff. Our little creatures tried attacking the insect, but they were thrashed away and left completely damaged. Everyone ran up to our own creature, and tried to see if they were okay. Then something even crazier happened. All of the creatures advanced in power. Tai's became something called Agumon. A little dinosaur that would shoot out small puffs of fire. Sora's became something called Biyomon. A small pink bird with a silver holding on its left foot, it was able to shoot out green stuff. I guessing that I should think that's fire, but I don't know. Matt's became something called Gabumon. A dog like thing that shoot out blue ice, and it had a amazing voice. Izzy's became something called Tentomon. A red bug that shoots out something I completely forgot about. Mimi's became something called Palmon. A green plant that was able to shot out vines from its fingers. And became something called a Patamon. It looked just like a bigger version of its smaller self. It shoot out bubbles. My turned into something called Gomamon. A average sized white fish with a red flame on the top of its head. It had the power to shoot out burning water. Somehow, these things were able to defeat the giant insect. We had a little celebration. But the insect came out again, and broke the cliff. We were falling down it, are we going to survive this? I don't know.


	3. The Birth Of Greymon

Chapter 3

The Birth of Greymon

I was looking around at everybody, to see what there faces were showing. Horror. I couldn't do anything about it, the people I was assigned to protect were all going to die. Not even twelve hours after I got the job. I frown at this, I can't accomplish anything. As a final prayer, I close my eyes. 'Please, I don't care if I end up in heaven or hell, but put me in the place I deserve. Even if it's a place of eternal punishment,' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes when I heard Gomamons voice, calling for his fellow fish.

"I call upon the fish!" I looked down at the water, I hated the water, due to the fact that I couldn't swim. But I saw a bunch of fish gather at the water, so they could save us all. Crap, I was allergic to the fish, meaning that I was also allergic to seafood. I was the first one to land onto the fish, with the exception of Gomamon.

"Why don't thy all go to sleep. I will wake you up when we find a good landing spot, but that might take a few hours." I nodded, and closed my eyes. The first time I ever slept on some in some fish , pretty crazy day.

-On my dream, I saw a mountain. Inside the mountain was a dark force at work. They were what looked like black gears turning, some shoot out, flying in directions and places I couldn't see with my eyes. I couldn't move, and i saw a black figure walking on top of the mountain.

"Seven kids arrived at the digital world today." It said under its voice, as if thinking to itself.-

I woke up, and noticed that almost a whole hour has passed already. How? Seven kids, there are seven people in this group, if I included myself. Could it be possible that It was talking about us? Never mind, it was probably just a coincidence. Everybody was either asleep, or talking with someone else. The people who were asleep were Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Mimi. While the people who were awake were T.K. and Sora, they were to busy talking about there family's. Like Matt, and Soras mother. I knew that they were having a good conversation, and knowing what kind of dream I had, I stayed awake. I took off my ring to look at it. Sora looked at me for a brief moment, and blushed a little. What was she playing on me? I wanted to talk to my mother, maybe she would relate to me. I would at least want to know why she left my father, and made Jim and I grow up with only one parent. My father was a horrible parent, I can't able to sleep at night, due to fear of him coming into my room and beating me up. Nobody should be raised to the point that they would have to worry about that, including that fact that if it's your own father. I know he doesn't treat Jim like this, in fact, he treats him amazingly. He always gives Jim exactly what he wants, but always gives me constant insults and ruins my self esteem. I became so lost in this thought that I almost didn't hear what Gomamon had to say about us finally reaching a island. I put my ring in my pocket. We pulled up, and got off the fish one by one. The fish swam away, and we all settled down.

"What happened earlier with you all becoming bigger?" Izzy asked Tentomon, and he responded.

"It's when we go up to the next level in our digivolution line. We had to go up because it was the only that we could save you all. This is how we are going to stay for the majority of our time with you."

"Digivolution, I don't think that's in my dictionary. Maybe I should ask for it to become a actual word." I said out loud, but mainly thinking to asked to myself.

"What do you think we should do now?" Matt asked the whole group for some contributions.

"I think we should go back to where we started, so we might be able to find everybody else who is at the camp." I threw in my two cents on the matter.

"I don't think that's exactly a good idea. Because of the giant red insect that we had to face earlier. Maybe it's waiting for us there still. I think we should just go around and hope that we could survive long enough to find everybody else at the camp. You probably won't know who they were, because you just showed up to camp today." I knew right away that Tai was referring to me. I also knew that he was meaning it in the insultive kind of way. Everybody else agreed and started to this idea, and started walking away from me. Before they were all away, Sora looked back. She looked at me, smiled, and I put one thumb up towards her direction. I smiled back as well. And she blushed again, she walked away along with them. I sat down when everybody was away from me, with the exception of Gomamon.

"Come on Joe, let's go try to find everybody else in the group before it's to late." I looked down at the ground for a moment, and knew that he was right, and I got up. I catch up to everybody else within a matter of a couple of minutes.

"why didn't you guys wait for me?" I asked the others.

"Joe, is there anything you don't don't complain about?" Matt asked me. I looked away from his direction, and he started to insult me. "Look at his socks, they're just, big and blue! His glasses aren't any better either. They look like the ultimate nerd-fest. The way he talks in also stupid. like 'hey guys, I'm the responsible one!.' He's just possibly the lamest person I ever met in my entire life. And his white shirt that's to small on him. Joe's just a disgrace." I close my eyes, not being able to handle these insults. It's bad enough I have to deal with this from my father. Why can't I ever get away from this misery. Why didn't bring my knife with me to my drive, then I could just sneak away and do the deed. This life is just too much to bear! I would rather be dead. That's when we saw a bunch of phone booths, and everybody ran towards them. They started to call a different set of numbers. Mainly they were trying to call there parents, but all the calls were unsuccessful. When everybody gave up, I tried to do some calls by myself. Everyone was sitting down, ready to eat. Izzy asks out loud.

"Does Joe always act like this?" Matt gave an answer that I should have predicted.

"Every single day. I hate that guy." Why does Matt want to be so mean to me? That's when Sora gave in her two cents.

"He's not all that bad of a guy." I kept calling, not even listening to what they were saying. Mimi had a bunch of camping trip necessities in her pack. Who would have guessed that such a annoying girl would have that with her. I knew who she was, she goes to school with me. Although she was a few years younger than me, but her popularity makes her noticeable even to the seniors. She is a part of the cheer leading club, and shows up to every one of the school games. Nobody tried to make a move on her before, because of all her expectations. I knew that she was only being a part of the popular group for the sake of popularity. They would have continued to take badly about me, if Tai didn't notice my medical bag on me. I took it from my house when I left last night. He called me over, and showed him everything that I had had in my medical bag.

"Okay, let's take turns at who carries this bag. We would switch every two days. I will go first, and the day after tomorrow, Mimi will take the bag."

"Oh, but I don't want all that strain on my back." Mimi was starting to make up excuses about why she wouldn't carry the bag.

"Why don't you just take some responsibility every once in a while, stop talking about cheer leading camp, and do what people ask you to do!?" That's when I got interrupted by a giant sea monster.

"Great, I'm allergic to seafood too!" I yelled, and tried to climb up a cliff. A useful skill that I developed trying to run away from my dad. The sea monster shoot water at me, and I fell down to the ground. Crack! Crap, that was my back most likely breaking. Sora was the first to run up to me, and she held me to her grasp. She told me that everything was fine and that I didn't have to worry about anything. But I knew I had plenty to worry about, my back was probably broken by now. The sea monster grabbed a hold of Tai, and he started struggling to get out. That's when Agumon yelled for Tai to be saved, and Tai's device that he got earlier glowed. Some bright light surrounded Agumon.

"Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON!" The device stop glowing. A even bigger dinosaur appeared, it was able to shot out a even bigger flame than it was able to before.

"Novablast!" Greymon shouted. He shoot one flame to the sea monster, before it was able to do anything about it, and it flew away into the water. Greymon went back to Agumon.

"We won! I think it's proper time to have a meal." Izzy said. Everybody was about to start eating. I then said out loud.

"I don't need anything to eat. My father wouldn't approve of it." I was barely able to get up with a problem. I started to cry in miserable pain. We decided to spend the night on the beach, where we were already at.

Why am I even here? I am just a burden to everybody here, just look at them. Nobody accepts me as a part of the group. I should just leave, then I wouldn't be anybody's burden anymore. My father wouldn't know where I was, all would be fine. Although I should just go to the water when everybody's asleep. Drown, but I remembered my duty I got assigned. To protect these people. So that's why I decided to still keep going on with this awful assignment.


	4. Garurumon

Chapter 4

Garurumon

The next day, we got our things off of the beach. I didn't eat dinner or breakfast, because I knew that my father wouldn't allow me to do that. I could go days or even weeks without eating if I had to.

"Hey Agumon, why did you go back to this stage. You could just stay at Greymon." Tai asked his digimon partner.

"That is because when we finish what have to do to save owent into ur partners, than we go back to our rookie forms. That is what we call ourselves. What I just turned into is what you would call a champion digimon. That is the highest stage that we could go to that we know of." I was listening to what Agumon was saying, and I already had a question to ask him.

"So if you can go into something called champions, then why were you the only one who was able to advance? And do you know what you would turn into?" Agumon looked up in my direction.

"Because Tai was the one in the most danger, and so it was I. We also don't know exactly what we would turn into. It's a complete surprise for us as much as it is for you." I nooded, and noticed some bigger digimon bashing at each other.

"Everybody, run behind me!" I led them out of the way, and we were saved. "What were they?"

"Those were Monochromon. They never fight with anything besides others of themselves." Gabumon was telling everybody.

"Come on guys, lets go on a little further for today, and hopefully we could find a good place to spend the night at. But then again, knowing our luck so far, we probably won't" Matt said, and glared at me in a get out of here sort of way. Not having any sort of better idea, we all agreed to this. We walked around inside the forest a little bit, and found nothing so far. Tai was getting anxious.

"Can't we just get out of the forest and find something closer to the shore. Maybe we would have more luck if we tried to do that anyways." He asked us in a very tired way. How could he be tired, we woke up maybe a hour ago, I think to myself.

"Let's just walk around a little longer, it all depends on what we find." I said, and we all agreed to this. Even Matt, who gave up the fight when he saw everybody else. We walked around for what was maybe another hour or so, until we got out of the forest. There we saw a trolley car.

"Hey guys, I see a trolley car over there!" Sora yelled to us all, and we ran towards it. Everybody got inside, I went to the drivers seat. Trying to figure out a way to start the car. Because if I manage to do so, then we might be able to find the other campers we have had no luck on finding anybody in the last two days we've been looking.

"Everybody." I started. "If I can find a way to start up this car, then we could find everybody else faster. But I think that we should stay here for the night. So how about we go around and get our things ready for the night. Such as firewood, food for you guys of course, and something that might make us warm tonight. Like a blanket or something like that." I said what I think I needed to say. Sora and I decided that we were to be the ones to get the firewood. Our best bet was inside the forest.

"So Sora, are you the only child in your family?" She glanced over at me briefly.

"Yes, my mother owns a flower shop. My father goes round the country to do some research. I'm not Japanese, to be honest." I felt glad that someone else was also from a foreign country.

"I have a older brother who's two years older than me. Making him twenty years old. My mother left my family when I was seven years old. I would rather not talk about my father." My right hand was in my pocket, toying with my ring. But I decide not to put it one. 'Where are you from. I'm from China, but moved here when I was three years old."

"You're eighteen. That's three years older than myself."

"I know, I read your file that Eric gave to me when I became the head of House six." She glances at me, and blushes very hard.

"Sorry. I'm from Russia, which was actually a European country despite it being mostly in Asia." Sora says, trying to stop blushing. Why is she blushing so much at me? This was all to confusing. We found some wood that we could use to start the fire with. That's when we decided to go back to everybody else at the trolley car. They were still getting something ready for the night. Not soon after, we were all ready, and I started the fire. Matt cooked all of the food, and gave some to everybody. Besides me, but I was fine with that.

"Matt, do we still forks here?" T.K. asked, this might be the first thing I heard him say the whole time we were here.

"Don't worry about how you eat, you're one of the big boys now." T.K. looked excited about this. He started to dig in. I walked some distance away from them, and looked up at the sky. To find where we could possibly be. Sora came up to me.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing?" She asked, and I looked over to where she was at.

"I'm looking up at the stars. Since I know every single constellation in the sky, I could be able to find where we are in the world." Tai came up to us.

"Maybe we aren't even in Japan anymore. We might be on the other side of the world." I think about that for a second.

"Maybe we aren't even on Earth anymore." I suggested the possibility.

"Joe, have you noticed that Matt treats T.K. like a burden more than anything? Not even like a brother." I nodded.

"He does, but then again, he doesn't really treat anybody that well either. But he is his little brother, so he needs to be nicer at least."I said, thinking about how Matt's treated me so far. I walk over to where the fire is at.

"I think we should do night watches. All the guys can do it." Matt looked like he actually agrees with me for once, at least to the most part.

"Okay, but T.K. shouldn't do any watches. He's not old enough yet." T.K. looked offended by this.

"I can do it." T.K. tells him. Matt shook his head, and Tai got into the argument.

"Hey, let him do a watch!" Matt and Tai were starting to get into a fight. I got into the problem right then.

"Okay! lets do it like this. Izzy starts off the night shift. He does a hour. Tai does the next shift, he does a hour himself. Matt takes the third watch, doing another hour himself. I will take the rest of the night watch." Matt finally looked happy by something I said. Everyone went into the trolley car, and did their best to sleep. Besides my self and Izzy. Matt requested Gabumon to sleep next to T.K., to make him warm. I was at the drivers seat, thinking about my house. Jim was the best break that happened in my life, he always treats me nicely. The problem is that he doesn't think that my dad is doing what he is to me. But he didn't have to deal with this while growing up. He stills live at the house, while attending college. I had enough of thinking about that for one night. So I went to the one area that wasn't crowded. Next to where Sora was asleep. I tried to sleep, and I dream.

-There was a little boy about ten years old on a bike. Trying to ride across a street. Next to him, was another boy who was older. About thirteen or something.

"Joe, remember, when you ride a bike, look straight ahead. Always keep your wheels turning, and when you tilt, do it ever so slightly. The more you tilt, the further in the opposite direction you will go. Do you understand this so far?" I realized that it was a younger version of me and Jim. Back in the days when he was trying to teach me to ride a bike. The younger me was able to succeed, and years went by. I was riding the bike everywhere I went. Despite how far it was. I was even considered to be one of the best bike riders in my neighborhood. That was until I was sixteen, when I came home one night. My father was waiting for me, and when I showed up, he punched me really hard in the face. He also did his best to ruin the bike. He then threw it away, my main transportation was now permanently gone.

"Not everything in life is perfect Joe, learn that! When you find something that you love to do or have, will will disappear. The best way to live your life is if you live it by sorrow. Look around your block, within that distance alone, you would find many sad things. Like the homeless, they know that there lives aren't going to improve anytime soon, but they still hope for something good to happen to them anyways. Or the people at your school who have problems with their parents, or getting clothes, or finding something to eat everyday. This should help you learn to respect the good things that you have going for you in your life." He looked away from me for a moment, and I was just standing there. In pure shock, and then he looked back at me.

"What do you want? Get out of my sight you despicable child!" I ran to the bathroom, so I could just hide for a moment. The next day, Jim was wanting to know what was wrong.

"Why didn't ride to school on your bike today? You always do that." I decided to tell him the truth."

"It got destroyed. Somebody took it apart and threw it in the garbage. I should try something else for my transportation. Maybe skateboarding or something like that."

"I can help you learn to skateboard. After all, I've been teaching almost everything that you know since you were seven." I nodded to this, because I knew that it was true. We shook our hands to this.-

I woke up, and noticed that Matt and Tai were talking outside. I got a little bit closer to the window, so I could listen to what they were saying.

"Hey Matt, it's currently not your turn to be on watch." Matt looked down, because he knew that this was true.

"Yeah, I know. But I tried to sleep, and i couldn't do it. I guess I just have to many things running through my mind right now. Tai, I want to tell you something right now." Tai was facing in Matt's direction.

"What is it that you want to talk with me about?" Matt took a deep breath, and spoke again.

" not my full on brother, after my mother and father got divorced, we've been considered to only be half brothers. But I miss taking care of him, if I remember correctly, the divorce was about three or four years ago. At first, I wasn't supportive of being a big brother, but for the first couple of years of his life, I grew to love it. Is there anything that you didn't want to do at first, but when you started doing it, it clicked in with you? And you just can't see not doing it, or miss not doing it?" Tai was going to respond, when a upsetting noise was made. They both fell over on their backs, and the entire trolley car started shaking. Everybody who was asleep woke up right at that moment. I lead them all outside, so we could help Matt and Tai. Some big sea monster jumped out of the water, and I almost screamed. It was under the rock our trolley car was on! Everybody else was starting to scream also. Then Tentomon started speaking.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? It's Seadramon, one of the waters most feared digimon. I suggest that we leave." I couldn't reach Matt or Tai, so instead I decided to call them over.

"Everybody! Gather around me! We might be a little safer if we do that!" Matt and Tai both listened. Everybody else was coming to me also, besides one person. That was T.K. He was to scared and amazed by what he was seeing to come over to us. Then the worse happened. Seadramon grabbed a hold of T.K. and dropped him into the water. Matt jumped in and swam all the way to where he was. I have to admit, I should give Matt some points for courage. But then Seadramon grabbed ahold of Matt, and it started to tighten its grasp onto him. Matt was yelping in pain, and I started to run to him. Gabumon had a light surrounding it, much like the one that Agumon had when it digivolved into Greymon. Matts strange device that we got when we entered into this world was glowing as well.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" It was the mixture between a dog and a werewolf. With blue streaks going down its entire it could body. Its power was that shoot out blue flames of ice at its opponents. Tentomon spoke again.

"Thats Garurumon, its coat is like of solid metal." Izzy looked over at the bug.

"Is this true or was it another rumor that you heard one time?" Tentomon shook its head, but don't ask me what the was supposed to mean.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and the ice was enough to get Seadramon to stop constricting Matt. Matt fell into the water, and Seadramon swam away underwater, but I would have no idea where to. Matt swam with Gabumon back to the rock, and Gomamon called upon the fish again.

"Thy call upon the fish! Thou all should all get some rest soon. Thy shalt to." We went to the shore, and some where crashing again quickly. Sora and Izzy slept back to back. Mimi used her hat as a pillow. T.K. and Matt were next to each other. Matt was playing his harmonica. I smiled, maybe this wasn't such a bad job after all. Maybe it will get better from here, I now felt a even stronger sense of responsibility to protect everyone here. starting tomorrow, I will try to help out as much as I can. I need to contribute in order to be accepted, not just be the oldest. I closed my eyes while thinking to this. But before that, I heard Matt and T.K. talking a little.

"Matt, you're the best," T.K. whispered.

"Thanks squirt." Matt said next to him, and Tai was watching them behind a tree.


	5. Birdramon Gets Firepower

Chapter 5: Birdramon Gets Firepower

The next day, we were all ready to start traveling around again. I think all of us were already getting used to walking around by now. Although I personally given up on the idea that we were going to find the other campers. I was just more worried about finding some place that we could have a good resting spot at everyday, I can't let these people down. Matt and Tai were talking to each other. So nice for those two, to have so many friends and people that respect you for who you really are. I just have my older brother and Sarah. That's when we saw a black gear flying in the sky. It looked like it was headed to a mountain, but I couldn't see it after a while, so I might have been wrong. I put my pocket my hands in my pockets, to check what where inside them. I touched something that wasn't my ring, and I took it out. It was my phone, and I needed to distract everybody for a second.

"I need to be alone for a seconds guys," I told them, and it worked. I tried calling Sarah, maybe she would answer. I hoped she would, and on the final ring she finally did.

"Hey Sarah, can we talk for a moment? It's Joe speaking." Her response was quick.

"Sure, I can spare a few minutes. What is it that you need to talk to me about?" I explained to her what was going on about me being assigned to protect six kids at a summer camp and us getting sucked into a roaring water. And us getting our digimon, and our encounters, and that fact that we've been stuck making no progress on anything for three days now.

"I understand, well it sounds like I can't really be much of assistance to the problems that you are having right now." I looked at the phone screen for a second, and saw that it took me over half a hour to tell her everything.

"I think I should be heading out now. I will try calling back a couple of days or so, if I have to." She murmured in agreement, and she hung up on me. I hung up in following pursuit. I went back to where everybody was at. I apologized for taking so long, but they didn't know that I was on the phone with somebody. We went along our way, and we started to see some random signs.

"This leads to the path of pointless signs." Matt said as he read one, and I will admit, I was tempted to laugh for once. "This is totally out of whack," Matt said in addition to what he read on the sign. I looked back, to see T.K. tripping onto the, and I ran to pick him up. When he was up, he thanked me, and started to make out with Patamon! Tai, Mimi, Izzy where all looking away from this crapfest. Matt was laughing to hide what he truly thought of the situation. He thought it was disgusting. Sora looked disgusted over the whole thing. I was almost ready to facepalm myself. The two of them stopped making out after many disgusting minutes of things I didn't need to witness.

"Can we please continue walking on?" I asked trying to hide my urge to screamed. I didn't wait for their response, I just moved on, and everybody went by my lead, even Matt. We soon were in a dessert that was covered by cable poles. They were all destroyed and scattered across the area around. It was strange that we came across two situations like this in the past couple of days. Yesterday, we came across a trolley car, and now today we saw destroyed cable poles. As well as weird signs and black gears. Izzy also thought this was weird, because he pointed it out.

"Don't you think that it's weird that we saw a trolley car last night and now destroyed cable poles." He said, somebody thinks the way I do. Mimi took out her bag, and pulled out a compass. The directions started going all over the place, and I felt that my eyes were about to explode.

"For somebody who hates to travel, you know what to bring with you, Mimi." Tai said, and she said thanks. T.K. looked at Matt.

"Do you think that she's cute?" Matt laughed for a second.

"No," Matt said. But he smiled over the thought of the idea that T.K. thought it was cute for them to be together. The mountain in a far distance started to erupt, and I was scared for a second. But then I realized that it was far into the distance. Tai took out some binoculars from his pocket so he could see into the far sights that he can't grasp with his eyes.

"Guys, I think that I found a village some distance away from here. How about we go there and we we could stay for the night." He looked over at us for our input.

"I like that idea." I said. "How about you lead the way, Tai, for you are the only one who knows where to go." Tai looked honored about this suggestion. And we followed his lead to the village. The village was filled with small digimon that looked like the one Sora had when we first went into this place.

"Hey, Biyomon. What brings you here right now?" One of them asked.

"I have some humans with me, my fellow Yokomon. Do you want to see what they are like?" The smaller Yokomon looked around at the seven of us.

"Are these the humans that you speak of?" One of the Yokomone asked. Biyomon nodded.

"They need something to eat and a cool place to rest, they've been traveling around in the desert all day. These kids also got attacked by a Seadramon earlier last night. The Yokomon looked impressed by this. I didn't want any food that these creatures might want to make for us, because we don't know if it's safe for us or not. But I did notice a well in the center of the village, as well as T.K. He ran up to the well, and I followed closely in pursuit.

"I've been thirsty for such a long time now." T.K. said, and he tried to get some water out of the well, but water didn't come out. Instead, it was lava, like the kind that I saw come out of the mountain earlier, I wondered if there was any relationship. The Yokomon started yelling at us and our digimon partners.

"Come follow us this way, there is a sunken ship that nobody uses!" The whole lot of them yelled at once. It was of course, down a huge cliff that was out of or reach. So Biyomon started giving us a hand down it. Everybody contributed to getting down the cliff and into the ship. Matt grabbed about three, as well as T.K., Mimi grabbed about two, Tai got four, and Izzy was only able to carry one. I myself was able to get ten or so, but they had to be stacked up on top of each other. Sora was too busy looking up the cliff to where Biyomon was at, hoping that it would come down to her. My heart skipped a beat when I saw what caused the lava to come out. It was a digimon that was completely made of fire. It honestly looked like Flame-On from Fantastic Four or whatever the fire dudes name was. Tentomon gasped.

"It's Meramon, a digimon that is all covered by fire. It normally doesn't feel a burn, but it does now." Sora was now yelling at Biyomon to come down the cliff and stay safe with everybody else. But Biyomon wouldn't listen, due to needing to help its friends in danger. It tried to fend its own against Meramon, but failed. That's when the lights glowed around it and Soras device. And it started to experience what Agumon and Gabumon dealt with earlier. Digivolution.

"Biyomon digivolved to... BIRDRAMON!" It was a big fire bird that was able to fly up to meet with Meramon. Its main power is to shoot heated flames out of its mouth.

"Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled (that's its name in the japanese version). Meramon grew even bigger, and I screamed a little. But everybody else just let out a little gasp. Birdramon flew even closer to Meramon, and shot even more fire at it. It gave in, and lost the fight. It came down to regular size, and something crazy happened. A black gear flew out of its back, it was probably the same one that we saw earlier. Birdramon went back to Biyomon, and the Yokomon started celebrating over this victory. We went back to the center of the village, where the well was.

"Sorry for acting the way I did earlier. The last thing I remembered was when a black gear flew into me. Now I should go off on my own journey to atone for my wrongdoings." The Yokomon looked surprised and happy with this choice that Meramon made. When the Meramon left, we were all handed food by the Yokomon. It was considered to be our nightly dinner.

"I want some." T.K. said, and he dug into what was in the bowl. It was something that looked like rice to me, maybe poorly made rice.

" I don't want to eat this food, it could be dangerous. We don't know if it's safe for humans to eat or not." the only people who consented to this were Sora and Izzy. I looked off into the sunset, I was right. This was getting better with each day, and it feels like everybody is starting to accept me more now


	6. Mimi and The Night Sky

Chapter 6: Mimi and the Night Sky

I was sitting on a rock, looking at all the other kids and what they were doing. The Yokomon were asleep by now, and the houses were to small for us to sleep in. Matt and Tai were talking about the last couple of days and what's happened.

"Whose digimon are you betting is going to digivolve next?" Matt asked Tai, and Tai thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"I'm guessing either Izzy or Mimi, I think T.K. is going to adavnce up later than most of the group. Joe isn't that bad of a guy, if I were to be honest." Matt shook his head.

"He's worse than that bad. He doesn't care about anybody besides himself."

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to try to go to sleep now." Tai, and Matt looked down, and let Tai go to bed. Matt stared at the sky for about a couple of minutes or so, then he tried to go to sleep himself. T.K. was already sound asleep, but everybody kind of predicted that he was going down first. Izzy was typing on his computer. I still wonder what he was putting on there, maybe I should ask sometime. I put it in my list of things to do. Sora was looking off into where I was at, and she was walking around nervously. She took off her cap, and put it up against her chest. And started to look a little dreamy, and she tilted her face a little bit. And smiled a little, but she went off to sleep herself. Izzy stopped typing on his computer, and I gave up on all rules that I made when I first showed up. Izzy closed his computer, and made himself comfortable next to Tentomon. He went to sleep himself. I noticed that Mimi and I were the only ones that were awake at this moment. She walked forward into my direction, and sat down next to me.

"Hey Joe, can we talk?" Mimi asked. I was wondering why she would want to talk to me.

"Sure, I wasn't planning on going to sleep for a couple of hours anyways. Been having trouble sleeping lately. What about you? Why do you want to talk to me, of all people?" Mimi took off her hat.

"I have something that I need to confess to you." I got off the rock, and lied down onto the bare ground, and offered her to join me. She accepted.

"Why do you want to confess something to me though? You could like talk to Sora about this, female to female." She shook her head in a way that showed that I just didn't quite fully understand.

"No, you are the only one I could talk to about this. I trust you, you were assigned to protect all of us. So if I have a secret I need to tell, you are the one. I can also request that you can't tell anybody else. So if I do make that kind of request, will you say yes?"

"Of course, just talk it all out. I'm here to listen to you." I got myself as comfortable as I could possibly could, for I understood that this was going to last a while. I can't believe that I was having a conversation with the cheerleader.

"This is something I have never told anybody before, not even my parents. But I'm just so confused! I've been very drawn to females and their charming beauties for as long as I can remember. But I also think some guys are attractive." I was surprised by this finding, I always assumed that she was pursuing some amazing guy that she would consider to be her prince charming. My respect for her is already going up just by her being so honest and open to somebody like... me. She took a picture out, and I looked at it. It was of her in a brown shirt and blue jeans. She had no hat or gloves or anything. Around her, there was two older people. One was a man, who looked Japanese, and a woman who looked kind of america. I assumed that these were her parents.

"Are these your parents? I know this second question is weird, but what race are you?" I asked Mimi, but I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to answer this. I mean, it's not my business what kind of race she was. But something makes me just want to know!

"I'm full North American, my father told it openly to me. That I was adopted, I lived in America until about four years ago. When I was ten. I'm from Canada, but I moved to New York when I was about three years old. I was starting to make a lot of friends when I was there, but when I moved to Obadiah, Japan I had to start from the bottom all over again. It took almost three years, but I became popular again, but you probably don't really care about my popularity level, do you?" I shrugged, I just wanted this conversation to go on for a while longer. I was having talking to her surprisingly.

"Mimi, can I show you something?" I asked her.

"Yes, you can show me anything." I showed her my right arm, so she can examine it. There was a small cut on it, a scar to be exact. It was from a fight that my father and I had when I was fourteen. It still hurts if I really push on it hard enough. It used be half the size of my own hand, but like any wound, it shrinks as time goes time.

"It was from a fight me and my dad had. I got my report card one year, and it said I had a C+ in math class. He threw a fit over it, over a C+, in a class barely anyone passes. What was his problem? Let's just say that my father didn't take this news very well. We got in a big fight, and cut he cut my hand with a piece of sharp glass. Blood started to seep all over the floor, and he laughed over it. I have been able to take this decade long misery very well. To the point that my older brother doesn't even think that I telling the truth when I tell him about my pain. I don't want to talk to a counselor about it, because they might tell others about it. I even cry myself to sleep on some nights. One time, I even shoved my entire fist down my throat, and I was even able to tolerate it without problem. You have no idea." I was starting to have tears come down my eyes a little bit. Mimi even put one of her arms around me for support, and used her other hand to wipe my face.

"I'm so sorry. This must have been difficult for you, am I the first person you've ever told about this? You have friends to talk to." I tried to open my eyes to see into her direction, with no luck.

"My first friend that I ever made was the night before I arrived at summer camp. My brother has taught me everything I know, and I'm glad that I have somebody like that in my life. I just don't understand why he won't even consider that I'm even telling the truth for a moment. I can't talk about this anymore, because I seriously doubt that you really care about what I have say." Mimi shook her head. I smiled a little, I was able to talk to something about this. She listened to.

"I would be fine with you talk to me further about this, but if you don't want to, I can't force you." I looked up into the night sky, and sighed a little.

"Do you want to know something interesting? I have been able to learn about every single star on Earth. But here, there's just so many things that I have to learn about at this place. I feel like a baby again, who has to learn everything all over again. It feels like I've just been able to make enough progress to the equality of barely being able drink a baby bottle myself. If you know what I mean by that. Like, what exactly are digimon? I understand that they are digital monsters and all of that. But how is that even possible?" Mimi spoke after a few minutes of just listening to me.

"I can see here you are coming from, in fact I thought I was the only one who thinks like this. I don't like being a cheerleader, to be honest, I only do it to make my parents happy and proud. They want to see their child grow up and become famous. My dad spoils me rotten, and I don't understand why he does. He told me one time that he thinks he owns me for something, but no he doesn't. If anything, I own him for all the things that he has done for me and to benefit my life as much as possible. He even gives me like five meals a day, or even more, depending on what I want. he says that we have enough money for me, but I saw his check once by accident, and what we owe. We are almost two hundred dollars under. But I still don't think that my sad story I just gave you even compares to the one you gave me." I took off my glasses, and yawned.

"You should go to your place, and get some sleep. I will do the same, thank you very much for that talk." She agreed, and headed off and fell asleep when she went to where she wanted. I stayed up for about another half hour or so, and went to sleep myself. For once in the last few nights, I was able to sleep nicely.


	7. Kabuterimons Electro Shocker

Chapter 7: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

I was the first person to wake up today. I got all of our things put together, so when we leave, we wouldn't need to take several hours getting ready. Matt was the second person who woke up, and he waved hi to me. Then he looked away and wouldn't even give knowledge to my existence anymore. I checked around the village to see what was in it. The Yokomon were away at the moment. When everybody was awake, Matt each of us breakfast. He walked past me, stopped or a second, and slowly gave me a meal as well. Am I actually starting to grow on him. After breakfast, we took of to make more progress and Izzy tried using his computer, but the wireless failed.

"Strange, just last night, my wireless was able to work just fine." He started rubbing his chin, as if in a examination sort of way. Tai grabbed the computer away from him, and started whacking it.

"Just give it a good old whack and everything will work out just fine." Izzy tried to get it back from Tai, but Tai wouldn't give it back. Sora jumped into the scene and joined Izzys side.

"Tai, he doesn't want you to do that to his computer!" She grabbed his soldier, and he stopped because he got distracted. I started to groan over dark misery because of Tai. He was kind of a jerk in my honest opinion. I get that he's just a teenager and all of the stuff, but he still needs to learn some manners while he has a chance.

'Can we please just move on?" Matt asked, and I gave him acknowledge that we should. After about another twenty minutes of walking, I saw a old factory.

"Guys, look over there, I see a old factory." Everyone came up to me to see what I was talking about. I was pointing in the direction of the factory. There was black smoke coming out of it, so that should prove that it was still being used In some way. Maybe Izzys wireless problem would be fixed if we went inside and checked around it a little.

"I think we should go inside, all in favor say I". Matt said.

"I." Everybody yelled, with the exception of T.K.

'Do we really have to go in there?" T.K. asked us. I shook my head.

"We don't exactly have to go in there. But since this is the first sign of possible human life that we found so far, we should at least give it a chance. Besides, we might be able to solve Izzys wireless problem that he's having if we check it out." T.K. reluctantly agreed, and we all went on our way to go inside.

"How about we all split up?" Tai said. "I say that Joe, Sora, and I go in a group. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. go in there own group. Izzy, you should probably go off on your own to check out our wireless problem." We all split up in the order that Tai suggested, does he now think that he's our leader? We shouldn't even have a leader in the first place, we should all be united and have equal say in all matters. Even T.K., and he's just a little kid for crying out loud. Tai, Sora and I were walking down the different hallways of the factory, and checked to see what was in the rooms.

Matt, T.K., and Mimi were checking out the working room. It was to there surprise that nobody was in the factory. What was even stranger to them was the fact that the parts were still working.

"What are the machines doing, Matt?" T.K. asked him, and he was confused as well. It was showing some products that they were making getting built up with each step, and then they were removing the parts all over again once they reached a certain point.

"I don't know, squirt, looks like the master factory of building and destroying. Kind of counterproductive, if you ask me. To build these tools, then start to take them apart once they reach a certain point." Mimi started sighing.

"All the machinery stuff and talk is giving me a headache." Matt looked he wanted to shoot himself because of how whiny she is.

Izzy was wandering around by himself, checking for some place that he could rectify his wifi problem. Tentomon was following him.

"Izzy, what is it about your computer that you find so interesting?" Izzy looked over at Tentomon.

"I just really like the way that they work, just so cool how each one is different. Besides, almost every project that I have done for the last few years have been recorded onto here." The two of them found a big chamber, and he went inside it. It was filled with strange markings, each of them different from all the others. There was a power outlet in the room, and Izzy ran up to it. He pulged his charger into it, and his computer started to charge, and it rebooted back up again. There was wifi in here, so his wireless problem was fixed.

"Izzy, is there something you don't want to talk about? You sound like you're trying to hide something about yourself. Perhaps you have dark origins, you know I'm here to talk to you if you need me." Tentomon said, trying to get his attention. Izzy looked off in a direction that Tentomon could not, he was hiding something, but he didn't want to talk about it.

Tai, Sora, and I were walking around in this one room. Inside it was a bunch of gears turning round and round. But as I looked closer, I noticed that they weren't exactly turning round. Instead, there was a android in between the two gears, it looked like it was stuck.

"Do you think that we should get the android out of the gears?" I asked both of them.

"It's worth a try." Tai answered my question, and Sora followed our lead. We pulled on the droid, and we couldn't make it. We sat on the ground for a minute or so, panting. We tried again, and we pulled even harder this time around, and we made it. It got up on its own, and took aim at us.

"I'm Andromon, one of the most powerful digimon on File Island." The android looking thing said to us, and it raised one of its arms. The hand started spinning around, and it turned into some sort of attack. I was able to get Tai and Sora out of the way, while our digimon jumped out of the way by themselves.

"Come and get us if you can!" Tai yelled towards the android.

"Yeah, sure, why not taught the deranged robot further!" I yelled towards Tai. We ran out of the room, and tried to get away from the android.

Matt, Mimi and T.K. were still checking out the machinery room, but they were making no progress with figuring anything out. They were just seeing different things getting built up, then getting taken back down again. It was starting to tick Matt off really bad, and Mimi was covering her eyes so she didn't have to witness any of this anymore.

Izzy was in the same chamber, when the screen on his computer started to do some weird things. Like letters were getting bigger and strange messages appeared on it. So pretty much like the thing on Google called Epic, but if you remove the strange messages.

"I might be able to figure out some things about this world right now. I'm about to drop my theory about us being on a alien planet. Maybe I can even be able to discover the secret to digivolution." He started to get real absorbed in his computer, to the point where he didn't even notice that his device was glowing. Not the kind of glowing that happens when you digivolve either. It was starting to burn Tentomons skin.

"Izzy, it hurts, stop it!" Izzy looked over at Tentomon to see what the problem is.

"Sorry if my research is starting to hurt you but I'm try to figure out something important. It might even be helpful to us later on."

"Izzy, it's hurting too badly, please stop it." Izzy stopped as Tentomon asked, and turned of his computer.

Tai, Sora, and I were escaping Andromon and his attack, but for some reason, we were going as slow as possible.

'Can we go just a little bit faster?" I asked, because Andromon was right behind was. We were now on a bridge, and could see down into the machinery room. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. were looking up at us, and gave us a 'why aren't you running for your stupid miserable lifes' face. Andromon shot us again with his attack that changed his hand into a slice-blade-thingy. Tai jumped over the bridge, and landed on the ledge. I did the same, and landed right next to him. Sora did the same after a few moments, but she landed on the ledge on the other side of the small bridge. (AN: I know that was horribly written!) Tai got down from the ledge, and was on a thing that moves objects around if you press the right buttons. (I'm not doing a good job at describing this, aren't I?)

Izzy was checking out the symbols in the chamber, and seeing if they had any knowledge to give him. Tentomon was asking him what he was looking for. But Izzy just kept on pretending like Tentomon wasn't even there. Tentomon started to grab onto Izzys clothes, to make him notice at last, and it worked.

"Why are you distracting me from my work?" Tentomon stepped back, looking hurt by how Izzy was treating him.

"I thought that we were friends. Yet you won't even pay attention to what I have to tell you. God, you're just such a control freak!" Izzy looked into Tentomons eyes, and saw the pain he was putting onto his digimon.

"I'm so sorry, Tentomon. How can I make it up to you?"

"You can help me get back to your friends, they probably want to know what you've been up to." Izzy put his hand up to his chin and thought deeply for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, you're probably right, but let me check one last thing out." He took out some white-out and used it on one of the symbols on the wall. All the lights in the factory went out.

Matt, Mimi, and T.K. were surprised by this. All the machines stopped working the second the lights turned of.

"What just happened?" Matt asked out loud, but really to anybody in particular. Due to the fact that they most likely wouldn't know the answer to the question.

"This is so wicked!" T.K. said, and Matt looked over at him. Matt face palmed himself, not being able to handle the fact that he just said that.

Meanwhile, Sora, Tai, and I were still stuck dealing with Andromon, but since the lights were out, we made our move. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. ran out of the machinery room, and the three of us were following them.

Izzy looked curious by what just happened. He took out a black marker from his pocket.

"Interesting, so it looks like all the symbols need to working in perfect form at once. If they are not, then something in the factory would shut down, let's try this theory." Izzy used his black marker to bring back the symbol to its full status. The light problem was rectified and Izzy, along with Tentom, tried to find the rest of us. He is able to catch up to us a few minutes later.

Andromon had all seven of us cornered, then Tai and Matts devices glowed.

"Agumon digivolve to…. GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, this was the second time that this happened to Agumon.

"Gabumon digivolve to…. GARURUMON!" Gabumon Yelled after Agumon, this was also the second time I saw this happen to Gabumon.

"Novablast!" Greymon yelled, but Andromon defected it. He grabbed onto Greymon, spun it around a little bit, and threw Greymon into the wall.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and Andromon did the same thing that he did to Greymon. Izzy took out his computer and the weird messages and big letters showed up again. Tentomon started burning again, but he knew what Izzy was doing.

"I think this might have something to do with digivolution. Tentomon, look, my device is glowing." It fully glowed and Tentomon was now glowing instead of burning.

"Tentomon Digivolved to…. KABUTERIMON!" It was a big blue bug that had its mouth wide open. It shoot out electricity from its four arms to attack its enemy. I saw a black gear on Andromons knee, like the one on Meramon.

"Kabuterimon shoot your electricity to his knees, I can see a black gear on it." I said.

"Electro Shocker!" It yelled, and pink electricity went towards Andromon, and the black gear was destroyed.

"Thank you for destroying my black gear. I know a way out of the factory, just go out that tunnel." He pointed to a tunnel, and I thanked him for his kindness, well, after that incident. We all went into the tunnel, and were ready to continue. Mimi was the last one to get into the tunnel, because she didn't want to jumped down like six inches. Now four of our digimon have went from the rookie to champion stage. Tai has Agumon turn into Greymon. Matt has Gabumon turn into Garurumon. Sora has Biyomon turn into Birdramon. Now Izzy has Tentomon turn into Kabuterimon. Three of us were left. Mimi and her Palmon. T.K. and his Patamon. Lastly, there was me and Gomamon.

"What art thou thinking bout?" Gomamon asked me in a curious sort of way.

"Nothing much, just your guy's digivolutions. All the ones we've seen so far. As well as the ones we haven't, and what they might possibly turn into. Mainly about you, it's going to be very interesting." Everybody laughed, even Matt had a little laugh at this.


	8. Togemon In Toy Town

Chapter 8: Togemon In Toy Town

We were now inside of the sewers now, wandering through them to find some sunlight again. It was obvious that everybody was tired, and not wanting to walk too much anymore, but Tai and I kept on telling them we needed to.

"I can brighten up the mood by singing for us a little bit." MImi said, "I took some singing lessons to make me better at it." Everybody let her do her own thing.

"Why does it feel like night today?

Somethings here is not right today.

Why am I so uptight today?

I don't what stressed me first

or how the pressure was fed.

But I know what it feels like

To have a voice inside the back of my head

A face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A faces that watches every time I lie

A face that luaghs every time i fall

(And watches everything)." Mimi sang.

"What do you think of that?" Mimi asked everybody.

"Terrible." T.K. said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"That wasn't a song you made. That was the start to Papercut, a song by Linkin Park." I corrected her wisely, Linkin Park is my favorite band. My favorite album by them is Minutes to Midnight. (AN: Sorry for not having Mimi sing what she sang inside in the show, but I don't remember what she said. I don't own the lyrics to that song, or any song that Linkin Park has made.) Sora was holding her face in a don't cry sort of way, before she screamed.

"What's the problem?" Tai asked Sora, in a reassuring sort of way. Sora looked in all of our directions, and tried to apologize.

"It's just that sometimes, when I'm outside doing laundry, I sing my favorite songs. It's the one time I'm allowed to do that, because I'm not inside. My mom says it's distracting when I sing inside. I just miss being home!" She started to cry. I started rubbing her soldiers, to make her feel better. She looked around, and say that it was me. She blushed a little color of peachy-red.

"How about we all take a moment to just say something that we all miss about our homes, or just our life." Tai suggested, and he started. "I miss playing soccer, and scoring some goals. People even consider me to be the star player of the team." He said, and let out a little bit of a laugh.

"I miss cooking for my father every day when he gets home from his job. We sit at the table and talk about how our day has gone, best part of the day. In my point of view, at least." Matt told us, and I nodded a little. I wish my family relationships are this good. The only person that I'm related to who tries to understand me is my brother. I've never even met some of my grandparents, or uncle/aunt. What was I going to say when they come around to me?

"I miss studying the different sciences of life and the planet of Earth." Izzy said, at least he had something good to go for.

"I miss getting high scores on my video games. I could spend hours playing on some day, it's just so much fun." T.K. said, wow, I've never even played a single video game in my entire life.

"I miss going shopping, on sundays, they have killer deals. I just go all out on those days. I also miss hanging out with my girlfriends." Mimi said, and I got the message of her saying girlfriends. Crap, it was my turn now, what was I going to say?

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall behind, I might have to take another year of High School, and I can't bear to live another year of where I'm living at." Matt glared over at my direction, and shook his head. I also saw that he was rolling his eyes. But it was true, I couldn't handle another year with my father, so I spend all night sometimes doing homework. Sometimes I even go two to three nights without sleeping to get all the material in my head. That's when i saw a bunch of blobs running to our direction.

"Tentomon, what are those?" I started to panic as they were headed to us.

"Those are Numemon, they're weak, but the bad smell that they give off makes up for it. The goo that they shoot off might stay on your clothes forever. Just run for it!" I listened to Tentomons advice, and made a run for the other side of the sewer. Everybody pursued behind me, and we ran through the entrance on the other side in a few minutes. The Numemon couldn't break past the entrance, because they're allergic to the sunlight. I was panting, that was quite a run that we had.I looked up, and saw a bunch of vending machines! This couldn't be real. I pointed to them, and everybody nodded. I ran to them, and saw that they weren't working. Darn, why couldn't I get a good break headed for me? Mimi tried pounding to the machine, but nothing came out.

"They have to be broken. There's no way I can get anything out of them." Matt said, and he sat down, disappointed. Mimi kicked the machine she was in front of, and the door popped open. Numemon started jumping out of it. As well as all the other vending machines at one time. I screamed, then had a idea.

"Let's make a run for it! Everybody split, and we will meet up again when they are all gone." Everybody started yelling as they were running away in different directions. I was running for about half an hour, and the Numemon ran away from me. I looked behind, and Gomamon and I gasped at the same time. It was a giant teddy bear! (I don't remember the name, so I'm just winging it!)

"Oh no, not Mumemon." Gomamon said, and a heart was coming out of the teddy bear.

"Heart Attack!" It yelled, wow, that's the name of its attack. I got sucked into the heart, and the teddy bear sucked Gomamon into its own heart. The teddy bear took us to a toy town, he put Gomamon in a treasure chest, and made me play with some living toys. They were chasing me, and I was running away.

Mimi was running along with Palmon, trying to get away from her own flock of Numemon. They stopped chasing her for the same reason they stopped chasing after me. The giant teddy bear. Mimi and Palmon started running for their lives, and the giant teddy bear started shooting lasers out of its eyes. she made into the toy town, and saw everybody being chased by toys. She looked so confused by this whole situation, she looked around the town.

"Crazy, it looks like they've been turned into zombies or something crazy like that." Palmon said, and Mimi giggled a little bit.

"I feel like they were already zombies anyway." Mimi said, and she giggled again, but with Palmon joining her this time. They went inside a house, and saw a chest. Inside it was every one of our partners digimon. she heard the voice of Agumon.

"We're stuck here, Mimi. We got locked inside when our friends got taken away by the giant teddy bear. It's your turn to be the heroes this time. save us and our friends." Mimi looked so shocked by this, that she was starting to freak out. "Do it, for all our sakes!" agumon yelled even louder, and Mimi gave in. She and Palmon started to walked out of the house, and met with the giant teddy bear in the middle of Toy Town.

"Heart Attack!" The teddy bear yelled, but failed to get the two of them.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled to the teddy bear, and constricted it for a moment. But it broke the vines after a couple of seconds.

"Looks like it's time to teach this teddy bear a lesson." Mimi said, and she looked down at Palmon. Palmon nodded, and it started glowing. Along with Mimis device.

"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled, and it digivolved for the first time. It was now a huge cactus that had needles all over it. It had red boxing gloves, and its main attack was shooting the. needles on its body.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and the giant teddy bear started to struggle a slight bit.

"Heart Attack!" The teddy bear yelled, and Numemon started piling up on top each other. The heart hit them, and they flew away. At least they tried to help Mimi.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and the teddy bear was defeated. A black gear out of its back, the same one as the one on Meramon and Andromon. Everybody was back to normal, and all the digimon where free. I was so impressed with Mimi that I hugged her, but I remembered what she said about being confused, so I stopped.

"Sorry, forgot for a second. Thank you Mimi for doing your part this time." The teddy bear took notice of what it has done.

"Sorry for all that I've done. You can stay here for the night, it's almost evening anyways." We all thanked the teddy bear, and decided to stay here. I walked up to Tai.

"So now five of our digimon have digivolved by now. Our latest success was Mimi and Palmon turning into Togemon. All we have left is mine and T.K.s. I wonder what ours or going to turn into." Tai shrugged, and didn't answer for a couple seconds.

"I don't know, but I will admit, it should be very interesting for when we find out." We sat in silence for a couple seconds. "What do you want your to turn into? What do you think T.K.s will turn into ?" I thought about it for a couple a seconds, then responded.

"Since Gomamon is already a fish sort of digimon, I expect it to turn into some sort water living related digimon." I said, and Tai nodded, as though he could see why I would assume something like that. "I think that since T.K.s digimon can fly already, I think it will turn into something related to flying. Like Sors with Biyomon turning into Birdramon."

"I can see why you would assume some sort of thing like that. What do you want for dinner?" I realized that I haven't eaten in the whole time that I've been here. I shrugged, not caring.

"I haven't had anything to eat for the last few days, so just anything." I said to Tai, and we sat there talking all through our dinner, plus a couple hours after that. The sun set, and that's when we decided that we should go to sleep. Was I possibly becoming friends with Tai? Mimi as well? I found Matt asleep, as I was getting ready to pass out myself. I think I'm starting to grow on him a little bit. Sora woke up for a moments, long enough to look at me and have a happy look on her face. Mimi was the first to sleep, due to all that she had to do today with the giant teddy bear. T.K. talked with Izzy for a while, before they fell asleep. Due to them being the youngest, they related to each other the most. It was obvious that they were becoming fast friends. Tai and I were ready to go to bed about a hour later. Another day has gone by, I told myself, let's make it through the next day as well as we have the others. These kids were almost like the start of a family to me, and I knew that I had to protect everyone of them . I tried calling Sarah, but it went to a voice message.

"Hello, it's Sarah, please leave your name and message. I will get back to you as soon as I can.

"It's Joe Ki'do, just wanted to say hi. These kids are great. Talk to you later." I hung up and went to sleep.


	9. Ikkakumons Harpoon Torpedo

Chapter 9: Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

We all walked through a forest the next day. I was in the center of the group, behind Tai Matt and Izzy. While I was in front of Sora, Mimi, and T.K.. I was thinking about the missed call that I made to Sarah last night, why wouldn't she answer? Maybe she was asleep already, I tried convincing myself. It was starting to snow now, great.

"This is going to be a problem, guys. We might need to find someplace to rest for the night."

"Joe, why do you think that we need to find a place to rest, it's just snowing after all." Matt said to me.

"It would be horrible is we tried to wander through and around in the snow. We would get our feet cold, our socks wet. As well as our of our shoes drenched." I told Matt in a way that showed my concern.

"Don't be a letdown Joe, it's all just apart of the fun. I bet the snow is going to start falling down on his face." Matt attempted to whisper to T.K.

"And I bet that it would cover up half of his face!" T.K. said, and he along with Matt started to laugh.

"so funny, let's just all make a joke about snow covering up peoples face, and possibly killing them. Keep laughing all you want." I told the two of them. Sora went next to where I was, and put both of her hands on my solider. I looked to her direction, and smiled for a split second.

"Joe, just have some fun with us to every once in a while." She said, while letting off a little bit of a blush. Wow, she does that a lot around me, I wonder why. I wonder what it could possibly mean.

"Come on everybody!" I yelled, not handling this behavior anymore. "It would be horrible if we got most of our possessions ruined because of this. It would also be horrible if one of us got sick because of it!" I was walking away from them, to cool myself down, until I noticed something crazy. Tai noticed it along with me, and we were both confused.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, and Tai put his hand on my solider. Not the one that Sora put her hands on.

"Nope, it's really there. Let's go over to to it." It was a fridge, in the middle of the wilderness. Tai ran over to it, I followed him in pursuit. Everybody else followed me, so they could see what we were distracted about.

"Wait Tai, we don't even know if there's anything in it. If there is, we don't know if it's safe to eat. Can we be logical about this first, please?" Tai checked over to my direction.

"We don't know until we try." Tai said, and I groaned. When everybody was at the fridge, Tai opened it. It was full of eggs, hundreds of them. "Let's have some of them for dinner tonight." He suggested to all of us.

"It's not ours, Tai! Can we be logical about this for a moment." I suggested back to him.

"I don't think that the owners would mind if they knew that it was a emergency." Tai tried to reassure me.

"But we don't know if it's a emergency." I told him, and after a while of arguing, I had to be able to give in.

At night time, Matt and Sora was making us all dinner. I still wasn't thinking that this was a good idea for us to eat the food like this. When all the food was made, they started serving the meal on a big rock. When I say big, I mean like a thirty foot tall, and forty foot wide rock. They made all kind of eggs, such as sunny side up eggs. Scrambled eggs, regular style eggs, almost every kind that I could think of on the top of my head.

"What do you want on your eggs, and we will do our best to serve you." Matt said, and I already knew what I would say.

"I just want regular salt and pepper." I told Matt, and he gave me as I requested, and he did it nicely for once. Maybe he didn't hate me as much anymore.

"I want some sauce on my eggs." Izzy said, and I looked disgusted at that comment. Sauce on your eggs, I've never seen anybody like something related to that.

"I want some caramel in my eggs, please." T.K. said, still gross, but I should let him have a pass. I mean, he was only 12, so he wouldn't know what good taste would be like.

"I want some candy in mine eggs, if you could do that." Tai requested, and I wanted to cry dark misery. Why would somebody want candy to be in there eggs?

"Guys just stop, please. You are going to make me want to throw up or something like that. It's gross, I mean sauce, candy, and caramel. Why would you want that to be in your eggs?" I yelled out loud, for creatures far away to hear me.

"Why can't thee have some fun every once in a while? Thou art stressing thee self to much, and thou won't let thy comfort you." Gomamon said to me.

"I just need some time to be by myself." I said to everybody, and walked away. Gomamon came along with me.

The two of us were alone, and I was throwing rocks into the water. I just needed some time to think.

"I need to be responsible for everybody, and their sakes." I said to Gomamon.

"Why dosnt thee think that thou must be protective to thee friends?" Gomamon said.

"Because, before we went to the digital world, I was told to protect these six kids, due to the fact that they were all younger than me. I never even had attention of going to summer camp, it just happened. I need to get away from my horrible father. Please, try to understand the point of view that I'm in." I needed Gomamon to understand it.

"Thy don't get it." Gomamon said, and I gave up.

"Of course you don't." I walked back to where everybody already was.

I saw a fight between Matt and Tai, and I asked everybody what it was about.

"Why are they arguing?" I asked, and Sora answered.

"They are trying to decide whether or not they should climb that mountain." Sora said, and I nodded.

"What does each person think?" I asked her.

"Matt says we shouldn't do it, because it might be to dangerous for us to do so. While Tai says that we should, so we could take a look at the island as a whole." I put my hand up to my chin, and started to think to myself. I went up to Matt and Tai.

"Guys, let's just think this out for a second." I said.

"What do you think?" Matt asked me.

"I say that it isn't a terrible idea to try climbing up it. But I think that we should also be careful about what we do, because Matts right, we don't know the dangers. So in some way, you're both right."

"Make up your mind." Tai told me.

"Just give me some time to think. You shouldn't make this so difficult for us." I told the two of them.

"Are you kidding? You're the most difficult person that I've ever met in my life." Matt said, now I might have to take back what I said earlier about him not hating me anymore.

"Try to live in my shoes for a month!" I dared Matt.

"You probably live such a great life with your family. Try living in the guy whose parents are divorced shoes for a month, then you will know what it feels like for rejection." Matt returned, giving me his own dare. I was never more tempted to punch somebody in the face as I was at the exact moment. I didn't do it, but I was really close to doing it. My fist were clenched up and everything, ready to deliver the blow.

'Stop it Matt!" Mimi yelled towards him, and Matt listened after her yelling at him a few times.

"Consider yourself lucky." Matt told me, and Tai gave me a 'what's his problem' face. I had no clue what his problem towards me was, but it wasn't something to look forward to.

"I need to get some sleep, how about we find a place to rest for the night." I asked, and almost everybody agreed, since it was already past evening.

-That night, I had another weird dream. Or dreams, to be exact. First was me and my brother. This was back like maybe a few weeks after my mother left.

"Joe, I need to teach you the things that you need to know in your life. It will help you later on." Jim told me, and I was ready for my first lesson.

"I need to know what your biggest fear is." Jim told me, and my younger self thought about it. I was worried about disappointing my parents, or Jim. I was also afraid of the fact since my mother left, that it might have been my fault that it happened. The biggest fear that I had when i was young might have honestly been the fear of disappointing the people closest to me.

"Disappointing the people that matter the most to me." I told Jim and he looked at me.

"Don't worry about that. As long as you just stay the way you are, I won't be disappointed in who or what you do. Don't worry, I have this fear to, we can conquer it with you. I think that you should learn how to climb trees." Jim replied. He was teaching me to do that for many years, until I was eleven. When I was able to climb my first full tree.

"Great job." He told me, when I was able to do it for once. "I think that you should learn how to use handheld weapons now." He said out loud, but not really aiming at telling me that in general.

The next dream was of something that I fear of now. I walked home one day from school, and my father was seen crying in the living room. I ran up to him."

"What's the problem?" I asked him. He saw that it was me, and hugged me as tight as he could.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you before. I should've been a better father, but I have some horrible news. I don't think you're going to like it." I was already preparing myself for the horrible news.

"What is it?" I asked. My father stopped crying for a moment.

"Your brother, Jim, got ran over by a car not even a hour ago. I was there, as he told me goodbye. He died not even ten minutes later, I know how much he meant to you. Can you ever forgive me for my wrong ways of raising you? He even told me of all the mishappenings I gave you before he died, and it made me think. Please, you're all that I have left." I ran out of the living room, and into my room. I went through my dresser, and pulled out a gun, it had one bullet left. I put it up to my mouth, and fired. My lifeless body dropped the gun, and I feel down to the ground. Both my arms sticking out, and I was dead. Blood started coming out of my mouth, and covered the floor. My father ran in and found my dead body.

"Why? What have I done? I hoped you could have forgiven me, but it seems to late. Now my wife has left, and both my kids are dead, what is wrong with me?" He cried on my dead body.-

I woke up, nearly screaming. I was panting, I got up from where I was sleeping, and almost fell down a ledge. I was trembling very hard. I left my medical bag on the ground, and decided to something crazy. To climb up the mountain. I took this dream as a sign, it was time for me to go. On the top, I would off my shirt, and freeze myself to death. I didn't wake Gomamon up, so he wouldn't try to find me. I was at the foot of the mountain, when I saw Gomamon however.

"Where art thee going?" Gomamon asked. I saw him, and answered.

"I will go up that mountain, and do some some things up there." I told him.

"Thou dosnt need to lie to thy. Thy knows already it's about thee father. Thou know killing self is not the answer. Thee need to confront thou father. Besides, thy have business up there anyways." Gomamon told me, and i gave in. Another day, I told myself. Before we started our journey up the mountain, I left a message, in the sand. it was for the first person who woke up after me.

Trying to go up the mountain.

Don't know when I will return.

Joe Ki'do.

we started our journey, I also quickly grabbed my medical bag, for it was no longer a suicide mission. We started climbing up, and I saw a good climbing partner in Gomamon. Well, at least better than almost anybody would expect from a white fish with a flame on its head. We almost made it half way up the mountain in no time, the climbing skills that Jim gave me are great. I keep telling myself that he's not dead, just a dream. I can go up things in less time than it would for normal other people. The two of us saw a cave entrance, and we went inside, to make more progress in climbing the mountain. Once through the cave, we were both tired.

"Want to take a short break?" I asked Gomamon.

"Sure." Gomamon answered my question, and we saw a pond of water. We went up to it, and took a small drink from it.

"You know Gomamon, you're a pretty good climber. I'm pretty good myself, because my brother spent years teaching me how to do like a expert." Gomamon was panting a little bit.

"Do thee like thou brother?" I gave him a confused face.

"of course, he's almost like my real father. My father doesn't care, but Jim does." I wanted to talk to Gomamon about my brother, but I wasn't able to, because I saw something flying in the distance. It looked like a unicorn, to be exact.

"It's Unimon." Gomamon said. "Thy know this digimon from when thy was younger." I gave Gomamon a 'are you sure' face. Because the last few encounters with another digimon we had, it wasn't pleasant. It had a black gear on it, great, time for it to attack us.

"Gomamon, let's run!" I yelled, and Gomamon agreed. We weren't able to go anywhere, because we were on a mountain. Doomed.

Sora woke up, and found my message.

"Everybody! We have a problem!" Tai woke up within a couple moments, but everybody else was still asleep. The two of them started going up the mountain, but Sora had Biyomon digivolve, and Tai had agumon digivolve to. This was to increase their speed of progress, and they doubted Gomamon would digivolve.

Gomamon and I stayed next to each other, hiding from Unimon. I was scared, nobody was here to aid us, and Gomamon hasn't digivolved yet, either. SO we had little to no chance of pulling this off. Tai broke part of the mountain, as he and Greymon went in to help us. Sora and Birdramon flew into the scene to help out as well. Well, at least Gomamon and I had a chance to survive. Unimon paid its attention to Sora and Birdramon now, and attacked them. Unimon got them good, and they flew down part of the mountain, before landing. They had to have been badly wounded by that kind of fall. I wasn't able to handle not helping anybody else out anymore, so I made my move.

"Gomamon, I need to do it." I said, and I jumped. I landed on Unimon, and grabbed onto the black gear. I needed to pull it out of Unimon, and we would be safe again. I made some progress, but it was still inside the digimon.

"Joe, thou need to stop! Come back." Gomamon yelled at me.

"I own them, it is a part of my duty and responsibility. I have to give these people all that I can, and I'm doing that right now! Can you please understand, for once!?" I wanted Gomamon to notice what I wanted for once.

"Thy understand, and thy respect thee point of view, but thy must digivolve for thou and friends." Gomamon said. My device started glowing, for once, and Gomamon started glowing to.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" I t was now a big white walrus, that had a horn. On its horn, it can shoot out torpedos. It can swim on water, and transport anybody anywhere on the sea.

"Nice," I told my digimon. I was most impressed with this one so far.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled, and shoot out one torpedo to Unimon. It missed, and Ikkakumon shoot again.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" It yelled again, and the black gear was destroyed, and it hit me a little. Bit I wasn't injured or anything like that. Sora was fine, thankfully. I don't know what I would tell Eric if one of my assigned children died.

"You know what, you're a pretty good guy. Joe." Tai told me, and I took that as the best compliment I ever received.

"Yeah, you were so awesome that you made Gomamon digivolve!" Sora yelled, almost hugging me. But she stopped herself, and did her hands on my soldier's things instead. She was laughing while this happened, and blushed harder than she's done around me before. I looked over the cliff, and saw our surroundings.

"Well, it looks like the worst is behind us now." I said. Let's go get everybody else, and climb up this mountain to the top." I added, and we did so.


	10. Evil Shows His Face

Chapter 10: Evil Shows His Face

When everybody was back together at the top of the mountain, we took a break. Tai was trying to draw something on a piece of paper. I walked up to Tai, to see what he was drawing.

"Dude, what's that. Looks like Pacasto done doodle style." I told him, and he checked to see if it was I who said that.

"I'm trying to draw a map of everywhere that we have been so far." Tai responded to my question. I took a extra close look at it.

"I hope you can be able to tell what it says on that map, because if you can't, then we're screwed." I told Tai, and he gave me a 'I always know what I'm doing' face. Matt gave a look at the map for himself.

"I'm on Joes side on this one, you're the king of doodles, dude. In a bad way, at that." Matt said, and he gave me a thumbs up. I was happy, that there was a small, small, chance that Matt and I might possibly be starting to make up. Make up for all of our fights about whos been dealing with the most crap over that last few years. I looked at my device in close examination for the first time, and noticed something. My was black. I wanted to see if everybody else also has black, or a different color of device.

"Hey everybody, can I see your devices for a second. I just want to see what they look like. You know, in case if anybody gets lost or something like that. If they look different, we might have a clue as to where you are if we find them." They all took out their devices. I examined them, and I noticed that they were all different kinds of colors. "Tai, yours is orange. Matt, your is blue." I said, handing the two back their own devices. "Mimi, yours is green. Sora, yours is red." I gave the two girls back their devices. "T.K., yours is white. Izzys, yours is purple. My is black." I handed T.K. and Izzy back their devices, and I still kept mine. "So if one of us gets lost, and we find a device, remember the colors that each person had. They might help us find each other if it happens. I think that we have taken a good and long enough break, I say we should move out. Tai, what do you think?" I looked over at Tai, to get his info on the matter.

"I say we move out to, let's go." Tai said, and we did.

Somewhere else, there was two digimon fighting. One was a fierce lion, who had plenty of muscle buildup. It was also very large and tall, standing at over seven feet tall. The other was kind of a ogre like monster. It had short torn black shorts. While the lion had black jeans, the two digimon were arch enemies. They had been fighting each other for many years now. The two digimon were, in fact, having another fight right now. Until the devil like thing that I saw in my first dream here showed up and tried to take them over.

"You shall both kneel to me." the devil like digimon said. The lion digimon was unintimidated by the devil.

"I will not kneel to you, even if it's the last thing I can accomplish." It told the devil digimon.

"I will follow you and your every lead." The ogre like digimon said.

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing this." The devil digimon replied to the two enemies, as he sent in a black gear into each one of them. They were the same black gears that we had to deal with for our last four encounters. "You must track down the digidestined and terminate each of them. They cannot be allowed to wander around the digital room any longer. It might ruin my position as ruler of File Island. Now go!" The two new servants of the devil digimon followed its lead.

We were heading down Infinity Mountain (we call it that now, as prove that we could accomplish infinity and beyond with our digimon). I looked down the mountain, to see how far down it went. Easily quite a few hundred feet, I wondered how I was able to climb the mountain. I was afraid of heights, that was the reason Jim was teaching me to climb a tree. For it would help me get over my fear of heights, but it only helped a little bit. Now we had six of our digimon advance up to the champion stage. Tai had Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Matt had Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Sora had Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Izzy had Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon. Mimi had Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Now I had Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. All that we needed was for T.K.s digimon to go up to the champion stage. I still can't decide what it would possibly become. I was distracted from my thoughts by the lion and ogre digimon attacking us. The devil digimon was watching us from a higher part of the mountain, and we just didn't know it. He was thinking to himself.

"my name is Devimon, and I am the ruler of File Island, and these kids must be eliminated. They are the only ones who can stop my reign." the devil digimon said out loud, but nobody heard him say so.

"I am Leomon, and I have been sent to you from my master to destroy you." The lion digimon said to us. The ogre digimon followed up in pursuit.

"My name is Ogremon, enemy of Leomon, but we now have the same master." the two digimon started advancing towards us. We all had our digimon digivolve, besides T.K.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled, and we went over to Leomon.

"Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled, she and Sora joined us in fighting Leomon.

"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled, Mimi and Togemon ran over to our side to fight Leomon.

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, Tai and Agumon decided to fight Ogremon.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled, Matt and Gabumon joined Tai in fighting Ogremon.

"Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled, Izzy and Tentomon went over to Tai and Matt. We started to fight the two digimon that are getting in our way.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled. Leomon was phased, and was very hurt.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, and Ogremon started to step back.

"Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled, and Leomon fell down the mountain.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and Ogremon ran away. Devimon looked impressed.

"It looks like these kids are learning to be able to work together. It might be harder to get rid of them then it seems. I need to separate them." Devimon examined to himself, and we went down the mountain fully.

"Is it possible that Leomon or Ogremon might come back? I mean, nothing we have seen so far in this world is logical. So Leomon might grow wings or something." I suggested to everybody else.

"You might be right, Joe." Sora said, and we went into another forest like area. Wow, we've been going into a lot of forest like areas so far. I noticed a mansion in the distance.

"Does anybody see a mansion in the distance?" I asked, and Tai saw it along with me. "Hey Tai, could that possibly be on your map?" I asked.

"Not funny, Joe." Tai said. "Let's go inside to see what it's like." Tai and the group went inside, and I followed reluctantly. I knew it wasn't right to inside a house that wasn't ours. Why doesn't Tai or anybody else here understand this? As we went inside, we saw a giant picture of a angel on it. Kind of creepy, if you ask me. I knew Matt wasn't a christian, so I wonder what he was thinking when he saw that.

"It's so beautiful." T.K. said, and I went up to it.

"It's beautiful, but it's also not ours, so we shouldn't touch it. It also gives this house a kind of menacing look to it, at the same time. Crazy, how beauty is able to do that." I was thinking. And I heard Matt and Tai shouting, as they were wandering around the house.

"Hey, be quiet, people might be asleep right now." i tried telling them, but when they listened, the digimon start.

"I smell food." Palmon said, and Gomamon responded.

"Thy do as well." He said, in answer to Palmon. I went up to the room that they were pointing to, and smelt the food as well. I told everybody to come with me inside. They did, inside was a big selection of food. It was everything I could have ever hoped for, and even a little more. Everyone was so excited to eat, I haven't eaten in such a long time. We have been here for for five days now, so in that amount of time. I forgot everything I said about this place not being our house, and went for it.

"Come on guys, if this is this last chance to eat I ever get, I'm not wasting it!" I sat down. Then I started masticating all the food I could. Everybody else joined in with me. After our dinner, all the guys went to the hot spring. Mimi and Sora were at their own spring, one that none of the guys could see. I waited for about ten minutes, then got the courage to go in. I was at the males one, with a towel around my bottom half of my body.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I asked.

"No problem, step right in." Tai said, and Matt followed.

"I don't see any sharks in here." I stepped inside, and felt nice for once in such a long time. Mimi and Sora were talking about their own thing at their spa.

"Why do boys have to be so loud?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry about them, Joe's a nice enough guy to keep them together if he has to." Mimi assured her, and Sora looked over her soldier. She smiled, knowing it was true. She knew Joe was good enough to do that, if he had to. Then, gomamon was swimming in the girls spa.

"Thy feel so good. What bout thou all?" He asked, and Palmon threw a fit of rage.

"Go over to the boys side." She did her vine thing, and threw Gomamon over to the guys spa. That night, we were all ready for bed. We all got robes, that was our size. Most people didn't wear too much under the robes, but I knew better, i kept all of my clothes on, I felt it was important to do so. I was on my bed, and I took off my glasses. Everybody had their own bed, so that was nice. I spoke.

"You know guys, for once, I feel like I have a purpose. To be around you guys. Thank you, but want to know what I don't miss. My father and home. Too many brutal memories, I wonder how my brother is doing. He's trying to become a lawyer, so he right the wrongs that he has committed in his life. My father wants me to become a doctor, but I don't want to." I told everybody. Then I looked around, and saw everybody's faces. Sorrow, I triggered something. "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to... you know." I said.

"Don't worry, it's alright. We all miss something." Matt said, in response to my unnecessary blabbering. "We should all go to sleep." He added on to what he said earlier. We did, even I was able to. About two hours into the night, I heard footsteps, Tai was using the restroom. Agumon was coming with him.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Tai asked, and Agumon shook his head.

"No but you are," he replied. They kept doing this the entire time they were in the bathroom. Ogremon was in the next stall, laughing quietly, so he wouldn't cause problems. Tai and Agumon left the bathroom, and the house started falling apart. Devimon had shown up, everybody was screaming in terror. I was to, and i couldn't help Tai or agumon.

"It's Devimon. A evil digimon, even considering the ones we've ran into so far." Agumon yelled, and tried to digivolve, but he couldn't. Leomon jumped down, to destroy Tai, and I jumped out of my bed. Or I would have, if Devimon didn't put his arm out to stop me. Tais device begin to glow yellow, and the black gear on Leomon was destroyed. Devimon sent us on our beds to different parts of the island. I got the water. Really?

"You are the digidestined, and you must be separated. Your little act of being sucked in here no longer amuses me. You will now all be destroyed, one by one!" Devimon pushed Tai, and he fell onto his own bed, and now we went from being a group of seven, to seven groups of one. That was the last I saw from any of them for quite some days.

Since I wasn't apart of the next couple of events, I will pass the role of narrator to somebody who was. Tai will narrate chapter 11, and Mimi will narrate chapter 12. I will pick up again on chapter 13. T.K. will narrate chapter 14. I will pick up again on chapter 15, and I will keep narrating as I have so far until the time comes again. The time when I have to give to to somebody else.


	11. Subzero Ice Punch

Chapter 11: Subzero Ice Punch

Hey, Tai here. Joe requested that I narrate this chapter. So he's taken you all the way up to when Devimon destroyed the island and made us all go our separate ways. So Let's pick up from there.

As all seven of us flew away, I saw a final glance at Devimon. He was laughing at us all, while holding out holding his arms.

"See how you digidestined do without your friends, HAHA!" He yelled, and the island was now slowly fading away in the distance. I lay on my bed, with my hands covering my face. I couldn't understand all that was happening, with the digimon and Devimon separating us all. I just couldn't handle this craziness anymore. I assume you are all wondering what I think of my fellow campmates so far. So far I think Matt is trying to be the cool guy who gets in everybody's faces. I mean, he has been pretty cool at some moments, like when Seadramon first attacked us. How he jumped in to save the day, and Gabumon digivolved just to help him. I was so impressed with his performance then. However, some things he does just really aggravates me. Like how he treats T.K. like a burden. I mean, sure they aren't living together anymore, but T.K. was almost a teenager now. He should be out there, doing his own thing, trying stuff out. Matt just doesn't take the time this, so bothersome. Also how Matt and I got into that argument over climbing Infinity Mountain or not, why couldn't he just give in and just agree with me. Matt was just sometimes too much bear at some cases. Izzy, was surprisingly one of my friends before I went to summer camp. He helped me with my High School entrance exam before this summer, and I appreciate it. So for the whole summer, we've remained strange friends. He told me that he's been hiding the fact that he was adopted. he heard about it when he was in his room one night when he was just six. I felt bad for Izzy, that he was keeping this secret to himself for the last eight years. Sure, it can be annoying how he just resorts to using his laptop for hours on end. He was still a good person overall, and he always cares for his true friends, which was another good thing going for him. He calls me at least once every weekend, to see how I was doing, and if I had a problem, he would do his best to help me. But since summer camp started, he can constantly keeps props on me. I just hope he was safe. Sora has been my best friend since Kindergarden. I even kind of think she's sort of cute. Not that I have a crush on her or anything like that. She always cares about everyone else, and that was something that makes her amazing. I just worry for her and her relationship with her mother. She told me the basics, when she was eleven (four years ago), she had a injury. Sora tried to convince her mother that she could still play for her soccer team, but her mom wouldn't buy any of it. She forced Sora to sit the game out, and ever since then, they get into arguments about the flower shop. Her mother wants her to run it when she grows old or weak, which she knew she was getting weaker with each year. And that she might only have maybe another five years left in her business running, and that she would be forced to retire in her forties. While Sora just wants to hang out with her friends, and play soccer all day long. Honestly, I think Sora is just going through that teen stage. I'm on her moms side with this argument. Despite how horribly Sora takes her mothers wishes, which sounds legitimate, it doesn't change the fact that we're great friends. Mimi, I find her so annoying. How could she possibly be popular, with all her nagging. She only talks about killer deals. Also, it feels like she doesn't really want to contribute that much to the group anymore, or ever. She could honestly leave, and nothing would change in any way. As if dealing with her in school wasn't bad enough already. She was in my, Matt and Soras grade. While she was about three grades lower than Joe, but Joe said his eighteenth birthday was on July 7th. But nobody ever celebrates his birthdays, not even Jim. Jim sounds like a pretty cool to me, from what I heard from Joe. Izzy was a grade lower than myself, and T.K. was about three grades lower than me. I have a little sister named Kari, but she wasn't old enough to go to summer camp (she is 10). T.K. was a pretty cool kid, at least for a elementary school student. I wouldn't really mind hanging out with him if I was forced to. I heard from Matt that he was starting Middle School next year, and that he was going to try out for the track team. Matt also told me of a friend that T.K. has, who was a grade lower than him. His name was Davis, and Matt said they only met once before, and that was during T.K.s twelfth birthday. Matt said he wasn't to fond of him, but also said that he might grow on him if they knew each other more. Lastly, we have our narrator for this story, Joe. Joe was a great person, who always wants everybody to be safe. I see him as a friend, as long as we hung out more often. Joe and i have had many long and nice conversations since we got here, and I got to know him. Although it may sound like I'm ungrateful for his urge of constant safety, I truly appreciate it. He takes his job as head of this house so seriously and well that I can't help but have a respect towards him. He is a better person of a father figure than my own. My dad leaves for like two-three days, and comes home drunk. He also has like bottles of beer in his fridge, and he sometimes drinks that the moment walks home. But at least he doesn't try to beat everybody up, and wants to fight with everybody. He tried to gets me into drugs last year, and he calls it our guy secret. Meaning that if I told mom or Kari, then he would remove my comics. Yes, I read comics. The worst part, he did get me hooked onto them. We smoke pot when my mom and Kari aren't around. I still can't get over the fact I became a drug user at the age of fourteen. I know I should stop, but I just can't. No matter how hard I try. Agumon broke my deep thought.

"Tai, I wish we could reach land soon." I looked up, and saw a big ice chunk, and I got a look of horror on my face.

"Next time, please be careful about what you wish for." My bed rammed right into the ice chunk, and it broke. We bounced off of our bed, and landed on the ice chunk. My back hurt a lot, but I got over it quickly. I just noticed that my clothes were not even on. Now they were completely frozen.

"Hey Agumon, can you hook me up?" Agumon gave me some assistance. It shoot fire at both my shirt and pants. Mt pants got set on fire, and I messed around with it a little. The fire burned down, and I put my clothes on.

Meanwhile, Matt was on his own section of the destroyed island. He was wandering around with Gabumon in the snow storm. He was coughing constantly, and Gabumon was worried for him.

"Matt, please stop, and take a break for the night." Matt was thinking about everybody else. He wanted somebody to come and help him, even if it was Joe. The reason he hated Joe was due to their fighting. But he now realized how stupid the bickering they had was stupid. When he had to be, Joe can be a good person. But the person Matt wanted to get help from the most out of was Tai. He was having opinions to Tai that he just couldn't understand. Was it in the friend style, or something even more? He was so confused, and he went inside a cave. It was so he could take Gabumon's suggestion, and he went to sleep at the cave entrance. Gabumon started a fire, so he could keep Matt warm. He also took off his fur, and put it on Matt, while he was asleep. Gabumon stayed outside the cave, so he could watch Matt and how he was doing.

Agumon and I were checking out the ice chunk, to see if anybody was there. Nobody, but instead, I saw a bunch of frozen mail boxes. I examined them, and I couldn't be able to break the ice. Agumon shoot fire at it, and it melted a little bit. I turned my head around, and found a ice like digimon.

"Tai, it's Frigimon. It looks like a polar bear, and it can freeze anything it punches. Watch out for it's deadly touch as well." I jumped to my side, and barely avoided its first punch. I saw a black gear sticking out of Frigimons back, and I tried to inform Agumon about it. I was distracted by Frigimon punching a frozen mailbox, the mailbox was just broken apart now. I ran all the way to the side of the ice chunk, so I couldn't move anymore.

'Hey Frigimon, this way." Frigimon saw me, and ran in my direction, and now was the time I informed Agumon of my plan.

"Agumon, roll up into a ball. Now will now see why people call me the star player of my male soccer team." Agumon rolled up into a ball, and Tai rolled under Frigimon. Before Frigimon could turn around to face my direction, I kicked Agumon onto the direction of the black gear. At the last second, it turned into its average size it already was, and shoot a fireball at it. The black gear flew off, and was destroyed. Frigimon was back to normal now.

"Sorry for starting that fight with you, but that black gear turned me crazy. Do you need any assistance?" I was interested to know about the other kids, at least I could find one of them.

"Have you seen any kids around here, they are generally around my age. Give it or take a couple of years. " Firgimon put its hand up to its head and thought for a second.

"Now that I think about it, I saw a guy a little taller than yourself here just a while ago. he has blonde hair, and a dog like digimon He went off into another part of the island. I can take you to him, if you want me to."I was checking out Frigimon.

"I want you to take me to Matt."Frigimon grabbed us, and put me onto his right solider. He then put Agumon onto his left solider. He then started going to the edge of the ice chunk, and punched the water . Some of the water turned frozen, and Frigimon took across the river, and punched the water again every time we reached the end of the line. After about three repetitions, I went to sleep.

I woke up. It was nearing morning again, and Agumon was awake.

"How close are we to Matt?" I asked Frigimon.

"Almost there." Frigimon punched the water once more, and went across it. We reached the part of the island that Matt was on. I went searching for him, after saying my goodbyes to Frigimon. I didn't have to look for to long, for I found Matt pretty soon. He was awake in a cave entrance, trying to make himself warm. Gabumon had returned that morning to reclaim his fur, while getting his own cold.

"Hey Matt, how you doing?" I asked Matt, seeing that he was hopefully comfortable.

"I need to find T.K.," he answered, and tried to get up. His was shaking while doing so, however. He left the cave entrance, and took a few steps. He fell down, and I ran towards him.

"Matt, let's be logical about this. Maybe we could take a smart approach." I suggested, but Matt kept trying to find T.K. "Matt, stop it. Can we please do this together?"

"I don't want to look for T.K. with anybody. I want to do it alone. " Matt faced my direction, and I grabbed onto him.

"Matt, you don't have to be such a big jerk about it. I was just trying to be helpful". Matt pushed me on the ground, and we started fighting. He punched em in the face, and my nose started to bleed. I slapped him across the face. He came back from his shock, and kicked me in the balls. Then he grabbed my arms, and ran me all the way over to a tree. I hit my head on it. I now had a bruise on my head. I kicked his legs out from under him. Matt grabbed a hold of my neck, and started choking me. He pressed harder, and did so until I started to gag. I put Matt to the ground, and I was on top of him. He then grabbed me, and he was now on top of me. My face was bleeding, I couldn't fight anymore. He had won this battle.

"Who are you calling a jerk, you jerk? You don't realize what is so important about me finding T.K."

"Yes I do, I have a little sister named Kari. I would do anything to save her if she ever was in danger. I had a dream last night, somebody told me that if I desire to help anybody, I must first find myself. I intend on doing that. Now get the fuck off of me!" I tried not to get to enraged over Matt. We continued fighting, until we reached the edge of a cliff. I looked down terrified.

"I have hypothermia." Matt told me, and I glanced at him.

"I didn't know that this was true." I was being honest. Matt was thinking to himself. Only on two times of the year would his whole family reunite. During the week of his birthday, and the week of T.K.s birthday. He was turning sixteen this October. While T.K. was turning 13 this December. He didn't want that to go away. He missed his brother more than anything else out there. He was so excited when he found out that they were going to be at summer camp together.

I was wondering what Matt was thinking about. But before I ask any questions, we needed to get away from the edge of the cliff. I saw a bunch of black gears, and showed Matt them.

"Do you think that our digimon should digivolve right now?" I asked.

"Yes." Matt responded, and our devices glowed.

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled.

"Nova Blast!" greymon yelled, and took a shot at the black gears.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and took a shot at the black gears. They went back to Agumon and Gabumon, and the black gears stopped turning. For a moment. About two minutes later, they started turning again. But the section of File Island we were on started to move back to its original area.

"Looks like we are set for now. I wonder when we will meet with everybody else again. I think they will be fine, however. But one thing is for sure, we need everybody ready to go when we face Devimon. Every one of us." I said, looking at Matt. "What are you thinking of?" I asked.

"I know they will be fine." Matt said. "Even T.K., no matter where he will end up." Was all that Matt said, and the sun was setting. Wow, that was a whole day?

Matt was thinking to himself. Thinking about Tai, he couldn't deny it anymore. Matt was going to njeed to make some changes in his ways, he wished he could talk to Joe about this. He would know what to do, as the older people always do.

Okay, let me give you a update. Mimi will narrate chapter 12 (the next one). Joe will pick up the role as narrator again on chapter 13. T.K. will narrate chapter 14. Then Joe will pick up again on chapter 15, then he will start narrating the story as he has done so far until it comes time when somebody else needs t


	12. A Clue From The Digi-past

Chapter 12: A Clue From The Digipast

Now it's Mimi here, I don't know why, but Joe wanted me to narrate this chapter. But since he asked, I decided to do it anyways. So let's start.

I was tired now. The night before, a meanie called Devimon woke all of us up. He was a very evil digimon, a who made us seven go in separate directions. Today, I was just relaxing, not letting anybody make me do anything for once. I was watching the sun set, and turned my head towards Palmon.

"Palmon, going around these islands is giving me a headache. Nice to not be around those kids anymore. They kind of got annoying after a while. What do you do you think of them Palmon?"

"They are alright. Tai tries too hard to be our leader, and I don't like that so much. And what's with his hair, it's so spiky. How does he possibly do it?" I giggled a little. "Matt is pretty cool, but kind of like a lone-wolf. He always keeps himself hidden, and he doesn't really want to talk to people that much. I wonder if something happened to him during his lifetime. Maybe he's just shy and I'm imagining it." I thought about it for a second, and decided that Palmon was just imagining it. I was hungry.

"Hey Palmon, are you hungry? I am, and I want to check around to see if anythings good for us to call dibs on. Want to come along?"

"I kind of have to come along with you. It's my job as your campion to do so." We got up, and checked the trees. I saw bananas on one of them.

"Palmon, can you be a sweetheart, and get those down for us?" I asked, and pointed to where I meant. She used her poison ivy attack to get a batch of them down. I started to unpeel one, and it just kept on getting smaller. To the point where I reached the core, but there was no food. "What's the problem?" I was starting to get angry, and I held my face. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" I threw the whole batch of bananas to the ground, and ran away from the trees.

'Mimi, wait for me. What's the problem?" Palmon started to pursue after me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at Palmon, and started crying. "I just want to go home. I'm even starting to miss those stupid boys who always ask me out on dates. Even cheeto boy." I threw my bag into the ocean, and all the supplies I had brought with me was gone. Great, one incident after another.

Izzy was walking around on his part of the island. He was checking out the whole thing to examine it with Tentomon. He fell down, and got his leg cut. Blood started to go down and he sat down. The blood was now reaching his socks.

"Izzy, do you need something to cover up the wound?" Tentomon was worried for him.

'If we had band aids, then I would ask for some of those. But we don't, so maybe just some leaves." Izzy was hurting a lot, he saw that he tripped on a rock. Worst wound he had since fifth grade. In fifth grade, he got bullied on a daily basis. He would get beat up and sometimes come home with a detention. His parents told him to fend for himself, and he did once. it didn't end well, he was pushed onto the concrete. He then got kicked on the face, and his shirt was torn up a little bit. He was able to get up, and fight back a little. When the teachers found the two fighting, they suspended him for a week. It made him fall behind on his studies, but he was able to hold up straight D-s for the rest of the year. Although Izzy was a smart kid, he never got above a D+ in his life. He thought homework was a insult to the students intelligence. he put the leave on his knee, and was in pain. He needed to rest for the night.

I was sitting on the grass, and Palmon was trying to comfort me.

"Palmon, sorry for the fuss that I made earlier today. I knew that it was childish. Will you forgive me of my inconvenience?" I was hoping that Palmon would say yes.

'We're partners. Of course I can forgive you. Let's call it a night." I was fine with this idea, I put my head on my hat. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up. I stayed up for the rest of the night. While Palmon was still asleep. When she woke up, she noticed how tired I looked.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Palmon seemed worried for my sake.

"Just a weird dream, don't want to talk about it tough." Palmon knew that it wouldn't be best to test me.

Izzy got up the next day, to start traveling the island even more.

"Izzy, stop trying to provoke your knee even further. It will keep on hurting if you don't give it the proper amount of time to rest." Tentomon said, and Izzy gave Tentomon a glance.

"please don't act like you care about me." Izzy snapped, and Tentomon looked hurt by Izzys comment. He knew that he hurt Tentomons feelings, and knew he had to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. Just I need to keep on exploring th island, so I can see if anybody is here. If so, then our task of reuniting with everybody else with go down by one strong." Izzy reasoned with Tentomon. The two of them kept on walking to see the islands contents. Later, the two found a pyramid. Or like a older looking building. The two walked inside.

I was wandering with Palmon, and something crazy happened with the islands format. Two of the broken parts moved next to each other. I was kind of scared. I jumped onto the other part of the island, to see what it was like. I was walking around, and started to get lost. Palmon and I started to walk around in loops now. I took a look at what might possibly be in the distance, and saw a older looking building.

'Maybe we should check it out. Maybe somebody would be inside." Palmon said, and I followed her lead. Inside at the entrance, I found Izzy. I saw a black gear turning, and Izzy was examining it.

"Curious, so that's what a black gear looks like up close." He was saying under his breath. He pulged his computer in to the black gear, so he could figure out its true contents. He started to get absorbed into the screen. I tried to get his attention.

"Izzy, can you speak to me?" I said in a desperate attempt.

"hey Mimi, I'm busy trying to study what the contents of the black gear are showing. I didn't care about that however, but Izzy didn't care. If the code can be broken, then perhaps we might have to face Devimon.

'How about you notice me for a second?" I suggested.

"Please don't bother me. I'm busy. Besides, you aren't as important as me trying to figure out how I can make it home. So please, rid of my sight." Izzy told me in a matter of fact kind of way.

'You know what Izzy, you can be such a jerk!." I told him, and ran deeper into the building. Izzy was now working on his computer again, trying to find the contents of the black gear. Palmon stayed with Izzy, while Tentomon chased after me.

"Look at what you done Izzy." Palmon told him, and he glared at the digimon.

"It's not my fault she's such a punk. I never even liked her that much anyways. Now go run off with your stupid little cheer leading friend. If you don't, then I'll throw you out. Like the piece of garbage you digimon are." Palmon looked offended by his insult.

"Fine, you're a jerk anyways." Palmon said to Izzy. Then she ran off to find Tentomon and I.

We were running around the building. I was just trying to get away from that jerk Izzy. What was the dudes problems? he has no right to treat somebody like that, no matter how much you liked or disliked them. He wasn't at all smart about social, heck, he might not be that smart at all. he relys on his computer to do all the work for him. He's just a fraud! I started to cry on Tentomon, and the bug begin comforting me.

"It's just the way he is. You can't really put all of the blame onto him. Try to understand what he's going through. He's heading into High School next year, and he's possibly hiding a dark secret from everybody. He just resorts to acting the way he is, and what do you expect from a teenager anyways?" I wanted Tentomon to stop making excuses for the sad excuse of a 'friend'.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it right now." I said, not handling all this stuff anymore. Then I saw a centaur.

"Oh no, it's Centaurmon. Run away." Tentomon told Palmon and I. The three of us started running, and did so until we reached a dead end. Centaurmon was right behind us, and we had nowhere to go.

"Great, now I wish Izzy was here. That little brat." I said, and then the wall started coming down. It was Izzy slamming bricks upon it with as much force as he could. After about ten or twelve heaves, it worked.

"Tentomon, how about you do your business?" Izzy demanded Tentomon, with a look of anger in his eyes. He was looking at me.

"Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled.

"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled. The two digimon took up almost three fourths of the room space.

"I forgot you were so big." Izzy muttered.

'Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and while Centaurmon deflected the attack by Togemon, it couldn't get away from Kabuterimons electro shocker. The black gear that was at the buildings entrance flew off and broke. Then Leomon came in on following pursuit.

"I must defeat the digidestined by Devimons orders." Leomon reasoned with Centaurmon.

"I will not let you try to get in the way of our heroes." But Leomon punched Centarumon away with his attack. I was backing away from Leomon, but he kept advancing. Mine and Izzys device started glowing, and the black gear on Leomon was destroyed. Leomon saw our devices.

"This is prove that you are the true digidestined. You have passed Devimons test, and now your parts of the island with come back to the mountain. You must defeat Devimon at all cost. When our gears are destroyed, then we are no longer in his control. But with a gear, we are helpless pawns of the evil lord." Leomon was right, our parts of the island was starting to come back to Infinity Mountain.

"How many have passed Devimons test by now?" Izzy asked Leomon.

"You, Mimi, Matt, and Tai. Now four of the seven destroyed island pieces are united again. When Joe, Sora, and T.K. pass the test, then the island will be complete again. That will be when the showdown takes place. Meet up again with Matt and Tai, and discuss your plans of attack. I shall leave, for Devimon will possess me again, and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have already." Leomon answered, and left in a hurry. The sun was setting, another day has gone by. Matt and Tai must be waiting for us by now. Nice for them, we are coming. I just hope Joe, Sora, and T.K. will pass their tests soon. So we can defeat Devimon, and hopefully leave File Island. Maybe, if we're lucky, go back home.

Reminder, Joe will pick up on the narration once agin next chapter. T.K. will narrate chapter 14 (the one after that). Then Joe will be narrator again, until the time comes when it must be somebody else to do it. This was Mimi, and see you when the next three tests are passed.


	13. The Dancing Digimon

Chapter 13: The Dancing Digimon

Devimon was on top of Infinity Mountain, watching as the islands parts regathered. He was angry that four of the seven kids had already passed his test he had given them.

"I separated the seven kids up, and now four have regathered here on this island. Matt, tai, Izzy, and Mimi. But nobody will know about the plans that I have for Joe and Sora. On that lovely island and holiday that the ghost celebrate. HAHA!" The night was covering everything up like a thief and his shadow clothes.

Joe again, I can narrate this chapter for myself. I was on my bed, in the middle of the ocean. I had my medical bag on the other side, so I wouldn't feel the urge to go inside of it. It reminds me too much of home. I had my phone in my right pocket, and ring in my left. The kids gave me the biggest bed out of all them, for I stood the tallest. At about six feet and two inches. I was thinking back on the night before I drove into the summer camp. How Sarah let me down. I was disappointed at first, but now I grew to see that it was best for the both of us. I thought of the future, and what it would be like if we ever did date, and I grew to see that it would go nowhere. I thing I thought was best about Sarah was her long blonde hair, and how she didn't care about her grades. She just took everything slow and mellow. I decided to call her again. On the final ring, it told me to leave a message, and I hung up right away. I didn't have time for that anymore. I saw Gomamon checking out the medical back, and watched it pulled out everything. He even pulled out my wallet from there, forgot I even brought that with me.

"Give it back, Gomamon. It's not yours to snoop around with.' I told the talking fish.

"Sorry." Gomamon looked guilty.

"Better be." I told myself, barely above a whisper. Inside my wallet was my drivers license. My Subway card, the twenty dollars I was supposed to give my dad. I didn't, he doesn't deserve that money. He was a doctor, what difference would dollars make when he earns over 100 thousand a year. Why does he even want me to become one as well, to carry on with the family tradition. He let Jim do what he wanted, without any sort of argument. Jim was becoming a lawyer, so he could become one with the crime fighters. I respected his goals, and hoped he would do great things later on in life. Also inside my wallet, was a picture of myself. When I was younger, a freshmen, to be exact. I was standing tall, with my hands in my pockets. My shirt was pure white, and my pants was brown. With a shade of black to it as well. My blue socks reached all the way up to my knees. I had a pair of Ray Ban glasses on. My shoe was red and white, and had green laces. I kept my style pretty similar to that ever since then, pretty much buying new copies of that outfit every year. In the picture, my face let out a huge smile. A smile that gave me passion, and hope. I was forced to pose to be that happy however, because it was for picture day at school. That's the problem with picture day, you are forced to make yourself look you're happy. Even if your not, so in a picture like this, I was telling a lie. A lie that would stay and haunt you forever. It bugs me to look at this amazing picture, due to that reason. But can I ever be happy after the things I have gone through. i wonder if Jim ever feels this way, most likely not. He had a girlfriend, was in college. Getting the job that he wanted, doing everything he wanted. He told me that once he graduated College, or when when she started College, he might ask the question. I shook my head, he had it perfect. I had one start to a flashback of four years ago, when he and I went to a subway. It was our favorite place to dine back in the day. Behind us a eleven year old, this was a male. While there was a eleven year female was with him. Wait a moment, I just come to the realization, those are younger Tai and younger Sora. Anyways, the flashback started to fail me after that, maybe it would come back to me later. I decided that I needed to get out of my robes. I took it off, and notice I wore the same clothes for a whole week. I brought one extra pair of clothes with me, and they were this years version of the outfit I had on in my picture I talked about earlier. Up to date white shirt, up to date brown shorts with a mix of black. Up to date Ray Bans glasses, up to date red and white shoes, and up to date blue socks reaching my knees. I decided why not. I took my wallet, ring, and phone out of my pants pocket. Then I took my shirt off, and proceeded to take off my pants. Next, I took off my New Balance shoes, and socks. Afterwards, I took off the underwear I had on.

"Joe, thee art completely naked." Gomamon reminded me.

" No duh! It's what humans do when they change their clothes. But i have to say, I've never done it in front of a talking fish. If you don't like the sight, then look away. I will tell you when you can look back again."

"Thy like thus idea." Gomamon tilted its head away from my bare body. I put on a pair of red hanes underwear on. They were thirty-four by thirty-six inch. It was covered with squares, ranging from light red to dark red. With black sides to each of the squares. Next, I put on my brown pants, that had a hint of black to them. That was when I put my wallet, phone, and ring back into my pockets. I then put on my blue socks that reached to the knees. I liked those socks due to the fact that they give extra warmth to my legs. There was barely any skin showing on my legs anymore, maybe like four inches worth. I then put on my red and white shoes on. They barely had any sols to them, and would most likely ware down fast. I tied my shoes in a single knot tie, and took in the air. It was amazing, like nothing could ever go wrong. I put on a black belt, and put it on as tight as I could. So I could constrict my waist. I then put on my white t-shirt, it had a v-neck on it. It may have looked kind of dirty, but it was already darker white. Lastly, I put on my Ray Bans glasses, and stood up. With that, I put the glasses to the proper area of my nose. The top of it, and I was dressed down again.

"Gomamon, you can look back now." He did so, and saw what I was wearing.

"Letting out thou inner nerd self, art thee." Gomamon said.

"I've always been a nerd. I read comics, and my entire room is covered with science facts. I know all the stars, and all the facts about the elements. How they got founded, and everything. You see, in the place I live at. We have this thing called B.C and A.D., B.C standing for Before Christ. A.D stands for After Death. RIght now, we in in the year 1990 A.D. So 1990 years after our lord named Jesus Christ gave his life to save everybody. Trust me, growing up in the eighties was no fun. Horrible music (AN: I know eighties wasn't horrible, but he didn't know to much of eighties music.) My brother graduated in June 11th 1988. At the age of 18, and I will be graduating High School this year, also at the age of 18. I turned 18 on July 7th, am I'm on my last year of high School. This friend of my named Sarah, is in my grade. I tried calling her earlier, but she didn't answer. Do you have any digimon friends? Sorry for boring you." I told Gomamon.

"Thee never bore thy with thee stories. Donst be sorry bout that, but it shalt be thy turn to talk. Since thou let thy." Gomamon started, with a intelligent look in his face. I was interrupted by a box in the middle of the water.

"I want to know what's in it." I said, and reached for it in the water. I almost in reach of it, but then the top broke. I was so startled, that I jumped back in my bed, the clothes I was wearing a moment ago fell into the water, a went away from where I can get it. Great, now i only have one pair of clothes to get me through the rest of this. Inside the box was Ogremon, what?

"What art thou doing here, Ogremon?" Gomamon questioned, raising his voice up a few levels.

"I've come to destroy the child that comes along with you." Ogremon replied, raising his club. Ogremon swung at us, and I jumped back. The bed was split in half, and I was on one half. Gomamon was on the other half.

" Holy crap! Gomamon, throw that medical bag over to me. We still might need it for later." I requested. Gomamon did as I commanded. I put the medical bag on me, and checked to see what was all inside of it. Bandaids, ear puffs, cream, the semi-cast thing you quickly put on when you don't have a real cast with you to use, alcohol? Why the fucking hell would that be in my medical bag. Might as well keep it, for reasons undefined.

"Gomamon, please digivolve. It's the only way.' Gomamon nodded, and my device started glowing. Gomamon started to glow as well.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled, and the giant walrus digimon was now on the water. "Come on to thy, Joe." Ikkakumon told me, and I climbed my way up to its back.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled, and the digimon shoot a torpedo out of its horn. The torpedo flew out to Ogremon in perfect flight, and accuracy. Ogremon was hit, and was stunned. Ikkakumon started to swim away from the wreckage of my bed, and Ogremons box.

"You can't get away from me, Devimon will come after you!" Ogremon threatened us, and I didn't even care to listen to him.

"Thou need to be more careful around our enemies." Ikkakumon told me. Then his swimming became much slower, and I was worried.

"Why are you slowing down, are you hungry."

"Thy not hungry, but thy art tired." Ikkakumon answered, barely getting the words out of his mouth. Before he started to turn back into Gomamon. Right in the middle of nowhere, great, I can't swim. Might as well say my life was over at that moment. gomamon was now back to his normal self, and I tried to maintain myself. After twenty seconds, I couldn't do it anymore. I started to sink into the water. I was going down, and when I was fully under, I looked up. The moon was very pretty, at least I'm going out with a nice view of sky. The stars shined harder than they normally do, or is that something that happens when you face certain death? I closed my eyes, and my body rotated to the other side. Now I was facing downward. The Ray Bans I had on still stayed on my face. I wonder how long it was going to take for somebody to find my body. Or a digimon, or Gomamon. The worst part was, I just gave Devimon the satisfaction of knowing one of the seven was properly eliminated, maybe he would be happy if he discovers it. Or if my body came up to the shore of one of the islands, I was worried for how they would react. I had failed in life, my duty, and all things I might ever want to become later in life.

Sora was on her part of the island, and she was fishing.

"Sora's going fishing, Sora's going fishing." Biyomon kept repeating. "Can I have some of your fish when you catch one?" She asked.

"I know how hungry you can get." She said. "I will let you have half of the food that I catch." Sora gave as her answer. She then started to get a hard pull on her rod. "I think that I may have gotten a big one." Sora told Biyomon. "Want to help me get it in?" Biyomon started to pull on Soras back, and they pulled harder. After great struggle, she was able to pull in the pray. It was... Joe! She was surprised by this, and pulled him all the way onto the island. Gomamon was in close pursuit of Joe, the three capable people went to work right away. Biyomon took a bunch of big tree leaves, and laid them all down. This was so Joe could have a comfortable padding of something to rest. Gomamon got all the wood that Sora got, and he made a fire. Sora, got the fire, and she was the one that put Joe on the leaves. He was very light, no more than a hundred and ten pounds. Joe lay there, almost lifeless, as his right hand was on his chest. His head was tilted left, and his mouth opened a small amount, letting out a bunch of salt water. Sora checked his pulse, it was very low. So low, that if they didn't anything about it soon enough, he was going to pass on into the other life. It was only ten beats per minute.

"Do thee think Joe will be alright?" Gomamon asked.

"I honestly don't know, if he is, we need to make him leader." Sora answered.

"Why do you think that?" Biyomon questioned.

"Because he need to boost his self confidence. This would put a rift on how he looks at himself. Even more than how he already does. I mean, you can tell by how he acts, that he isn't so sure about himself. He always stops for a moment before he does anything, he always questions himself. He has the worst self-esteem that I have ever seen in anybody before. Besides, he's older than me, and in a higher grade. I have to respect that, and he was given the duty to protect us before we came here. He needs to live more up to that expectation." She looked at him, and couldn't help but smile a little bit. Not like she would have a crush on him or anything like that. That would ruin her reputation among school. Sora in school standards would be considered to be the female jock, while most people would put Joe in the nerd group. If Sora, the female jock had a crush on Joe, the nerd, then all of her friends and student body would consider her to be the weird girl. Because they all expect the female jocks to have a crush on either the male jocks, like Tai (but she only sees him as a friend), or the popular kids, like Matt (but she just got to know him). But she could still have a liking towards Joe if she kept it secret, she can still think about him, and look at him. She had all the time she needed while they along with the five other kids are stuck on this island.

I was imagining the same flashback I had earlier, about the Subway. Was this what happens when you die? You imagine the last thing that was in your mind.

-I was in the car with Jim. Listening to the new number 1 hit, Rock Me Amadeus. This was a song that hit number 1 charts in 1986, the year this took place.

"Hey Jim, I'm hungry. Want to go eat at Subway." My brother Jim, who had just gotten his license, looked over at me, I was in the passengers seat.

"In celebration of you reaching the eighth grade, we might as well do." Jim punched me friendly on the soldier. I was fourteen, and Jim was sixteen. We pulled up at the local Subway, and got out. Inside, I saw a couple of married people. A guy, one grade lower than myself, his name was Sam. Then a ten year old male, and a eleven year old female sat on their own table. I ordered what I usually did, a foot long with everything but tomatoes and cucumbers. On the 9-grain wheat bread.

"You always order the same thing, Joe." Jim said in a joking way. "Ever going to try something else out?"

'I'm fine every time, I don't to worry about myself. How about you, special of the week. That's what you always do." I reminded him. He ordered that exact thing I thought he would, special of the week. we got our meals, and sat down at one table.

"Hey Sam, how's Ken doing?" I said, making small talk. It wasn't like we were friends or any of that, but we knew each other enough to have short conversations.

'He's turning ten in two weeks. I'm in seventh grade right now. Half way through the program." Sam responded. I nodded, and waved by to him.

"Who was that?" Jim asked me, and I told him.

"Just a guy named Sam. He has a little brother named Ken. Sam is in the seventh grade, and Ken is in the fourth grade."

"So, what do you think of the officials progress on finding out about the terrorist attack?" Jim asked, and I shook my head.

"Horrible, six months have passed. Yet, no possible lead on who might have done it. It's almost like they are like a hidden organization. Know what I mean?" I responded. Six months back, the was a horrible bombing. It killed hundreds, and easily injured twice as many, at least. It was considered to be one of the worst bombings of that time. But something strange about it, I thought I saw two monsters fighting during it. Not even like a bombing, but something from a movie. Jim and I talked for another while, and the eleven year old female dropped something. It was a ball. It rolled over to our table, and she ran over and got it. She looked up, and saw me. She smiled a small bit, and her cheeks turned red.

"S... Sor.. Sorry." She was barely able to say. She got up, and went back to her table.

"Don't drop that again Sora." The guy said.

"Sorry Tai." The girl, who I knew now as Sora apologized. The guy, who I knew was Tai just sat further back on his seat. Jim and I decided to leave a little bit later. As we drove, I saw a female wearing all red moving into a new building. I had my windows rolled down, so I able to sort of hear what she and a older looking male said.

"Dad, do I really have to go school?" She asked, in a fit.

"I love you Mimi, but you still have to. Until you reached 18. Not happening for seven more years." Her dad responded, and we drove away in the distance. The light was on red, and I saw in the car next to ours, a short in ten year old boy in the back seat.

'How's it going Izzy. Do you need anything to drink?" The female driver asked.

"No mom, thanks for asking." Izzy replied, and we now reached the complex. We headed in, and in the apartment next to my dads, Jim, and mine, we saw a female with a eight year old kid walking out. Then a guy, 3 or 4 years older than the female with the nine year old boy saw them leave, or as it looked to me. Next to him was a eleven year old boy. Most likely in the same grade as the male and female in the subway.

"Dad, are mom and T.K. going to be fine with the divorce?" The boy asked. the father answered.

"You know Matt, I really can't tell you the answer for myself." Jim and I walked inside.-

My eyes opened, I wasn't dead. But I just noticed something, I met all of the people in my group in some way on that day. Even if it was for a couple of seconds. I saw Sora next to me, the first of the bunch I met that day. Why did her face turn red when she grabbed that ball next to my feet? I would have to figure that out myself.

"You're alright.' Sora said, sounding greatly relieved by this.

"Where is everybody else? We need to find them, right away." I said, right as I got to my senses. Just then, my phone rang. It was Jim. I answered it instantly.

"Jim, what are you calling for?"" I was concerned.

'I have some bad news. I broke up with my girlfriend today. I saw her kissing another man when I was driving, and I couldn't believe it. I went out right away, and told her it was over. She told me that it was perfect that way, for I wasn't fun anymore. What the crap?!" Jim spoke in four or five second breaks in between each sentence. I could tell that he was truly sad, which broke me apart even more than I was already.

"I'm so sorry about that. I knew you two have been dating for a really long time. You two were just short of your three year anniversary. Then she just tells you you're boring. Then starts cheating on you, what kind of person would do that? I wonder how long she has been cheating on you." I gave my sincere answer.

'Almost eight months now she has been doing it." Was Jims response.

"What!? Why couldn't that little punk just tell you about it at the time it started? I just, wow." This was horrible, Jim truly thought that this girl was the one for him. I started to think she was to. "So bad, dude, can you ever be able to put yourself out there into the dating world again? Sounds like you've been hit in the center of your happiness." I was starting to sound more and more remorseful of Jim.

"I will just focus on trying to become a lawyer, and drown myself of this shame. Then maybe in a year or two from now, when I get my degree, I will put myself out there again. Or maybe when I truly become what I want." Jim sounded like he was going to start breaking down. I've never seen him release a single tear down his face in my entire life. So this was to prove that she really was the most precious, and most dear to his heart person he ever been with.

'Should I hang up, so you can cry without anybody being around to judge?" I offered.

"Yeah, that is most likely best for me." he accepted, and I hung up. "Okay, we need to find everybody else on the island before we even think of facing Devimon." I said right as I returned to Sora.

"Fine, only if you be our leader." Sora replied.

"But why me?" I was startled.

"Because you're the bravest of us all." She answered, how was I. I almost died just maybe a hour or two ago. But then I thought about it, and saw that perhaps, it really was true.

"Maybe I really am. I shall be the leader!" I exclaimed.

"Let's not get to carried away." Sora reminded me, and she couldn't resist the urge to smile. I had my fingers on my mouth, and we looked over at biyomon and Gomamon. We both got looks of embarrassment on our faces. Both Biyomon and Gomamon looked like they wanted to laugh. We started our way up a huge hill, the was very steep as well. I kept us all entertained by naming off all the elements. What they resemble, and everything I knew about them all.

"Joe, you're the smartest person I know." Sora broke the news over to me. At the top of the hill, I saw a church. I would saw that it was a rather Gothic one. One that I would say nobody has been inside of in a long time. Then I thought I saw some people.

"Hey, wait for it. I need to check something out." I told them I left the group, to see if there was people on these ground. Maybe I had imagined it the whole time. No, they really had been humans here.

"Looks like we raised a little monster." Sora whispered to Biyomon and Gomamon. i came back to them, and gave them the news. "I want to see if they are friendly." I made them follow in pursuit of me. One of the people saw me.

"Hello, travelers. Want to stay here for a while, we are celebrating a holiday. If you want to join, of course." Sora and I went inside the church, and we found a man at the center. When he saw us, he advanced.

"So nice of you to join us. Now you shall both pay for your kindness." The man told us, and he along with all the other people on the island turned into ghosts. They then put us on bondage, Gomamon and Biyomon got taken away to the bottom cellar. They planned on eating us, and we got tied up to a table. Right next to each other. I guess going down with Sora would be better than drowning alone. Or going down with Matt, so I had been thankful for one thing.

"If you want to eat us, fine. But may I request that you please eat me first?" I told the ghost.

"You may call me Bakemon. I will earn a very nice reward when Devimon finds that I have gotten two of the digidestined."

Gomamon and Biyomon tried to get something at the cellar. It was the food they needed to break free from here. They taunted a guard to come closer.

"Come over here." Biyomon said, and the guard did so.

"If thou eat food in front of Biyomon and thy shalt be jealous. If thou doth do so, then we dosnt be jealous." Gomamon said. The guard started to do so, falling for Gomamons plan. Gomamon beat up the guard, and took the food. The two ate the food, and had the power to digivolve.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled.

"Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!"Biyomon yelled.

Sora and I sat at the table, waiting for it to be done with.

"Joe, I want to say something." She thought if she was going down with Joe, she might as well tell him the truth. But the wall destroyed, and we saw Ikkakumon and Birdramon coming out. They ripped our rope up, and set us free. Sora and I ran outside, and our digimon in pursuit. Sora went behind one gravestone, and I went behind the other. The one right next to hers.

"We must find a way to leave." Sora pleaded towards me. I looked up.

"No, we don't. We need to face it, and win." I told her what my plan was. "I need something to chant. the one good thing my father has made me learn is that you can beat mind with matter. He called it mind-matter. Kind of a cool name, when you think about it."

"What are you going to chant?" Sora asked. I knew what it had to be.

"Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away." I started. "sora, hand me your cap. I need it for the chanting." She handed me her rock hard blue cap. Like the ones they use to have for army related purposes. I started my chanting again. "Bakemon go away. Bakemon go way. Bakemon go away. Bakemon away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away. Bakemon go away." I continued, as I was hitting the cap. Lord Bakemon got noticeably weaker each time.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled, and Lord Bakemon blew up. It looked as if Sora and I passed our island test.

"Sora, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked. she thought about it, no, she knew he didn't like her back. She didn't want him to be able to mock her for it.

"Nothing." She replied, I knew she was lying, but I didn't bother her further. "Hey, how about we head back to Infinity Mountain? You ride on Ikkakumon, and I ride on Birdramon."

"Let's do it." I said, our two parts of the island started to go back to the center. The place Infinity Mountain was. six has passed now, only T.K. needed to pass his test. Sora and I rode back on our digimon together as the sun was rising. We didn't talk for a while, we were really tired.

Okay, reminder, T.K. narrates next chapter. I pick up again after that. Then my narration will go on until the time come I shall hand it off to somebody else.


	14. The Digi-baby Boom

Chapter 14: The Digi-Baby Boom

Now it's my turn. T.K. here, Joe told me that I was the only person who could narrate this chapter. Well, i guess it's true, since I am the only person who hasn't passed Devimons test as of yet. But don't be surprised if my power of narration isn't as strong as everyone's else. I'm only twelve, after all.

It had been two days since Devimon forced us all to go into different directions, well, in my area, we had a bad wind storm. Patamon and I screamed all out the duration of it. My clothes almost wanted to get off my body, but I'm not a well done narrator like Joe. Who spends a entire paragraph talking about how he gets naked, and then changes his clothes. My green hat flew off of my head, and I grabbed it before it was gone for good. Dude, I just started Middle School, and I'm still under five feet. I need to get on it. Patomon was holding onto me, and I saw the small image of a destroyed island part on the distance.

"I hope we can reach that island part, so we can have our test. I don't think I can handle this wind storm anymore." I begged for luck to be on my side for once.

'How about you don't speak out both our hopes, because normally it never works out." Patomon had to scream to be heard over the wind. This is why I never wanted to go summer camp. I should tell Davis not to come here, ever. The wind picked up in such a scary amount just now, that the clothes on my body started to fall off. Patomon was able to grab the clothes when they flew past him. All I had on now was my underwear, and I was determined to keep it on. I didn't want Patomon to see myself without anything on my body. Then the wind started to blow us in the direction of the destroyed island part.

'Normally I would be happy over this. But I understand this only because of the wind. Besides, the wind might blow so hard, that we just end up like dots on the shore." Patomon told me.

"Can you please be a little positive about the issue?" I asked, a little pleading in my voice. That was the last thing I remember. before all went black.

I woke up, only to see Patomon standing over.

'Here are your clothes." Patomon handed me my outfit. "I tried washing it us up for you." I looked down, at least my underwear still was on. I put on my clothes, and asked Patomon the question that on my mind.

"What happened?" Patomon gave me a sad look.

"You really don't remember?" Patomon looked confused. "As the storm got worse, you started to lose your train of thought. Then you passed out, and we hit this island very hard." I looked surprised.

"How long ago was that?" Patomon gave me a worried face.

"Two, almost three days. I tried waking you up, but you didn't I thought I lost you." I was to confused to take any of this in.

"What the crap? You know what, I think we need to walk around a little bit." I told Patomon, and did so. We checked out everything that was on this part the island. "I want to tell you something." I stated, after a while of walking. We sat down. "I want to tell you what my life is like at Earth." I said, assuming we aren't even on Earth right now. "Back at the place I live, I go to school Nobody really knows that much about me, but that is fine. I would rather be in the background over the center of attention. But it does suck when you do something amazing, and not even the teacher knows who you are. So they give the credit to somebody who is more recognized to students. Aside from that, I don't really care about it. I have a friend named Davis, who is a year below myself. So he wouldn't be able to go here until next year. You have to at least be in Middle School to go into this summer camp. I find it funny how Davis acts around this girl named Yolei. She is somebody in her grade, and he hates her. He can't stand to do a project if she is in his group. He would rather get a F- in a class over work with her, as he told me. A bit of hatred right there, if you ask me. Let me tell you one thing, school sucks. I would rather be at home with my mother, playing video games, and hanging out with Davis. I mean, the teachers are great, and the school itself is great, but it's the student body that makes it suck. Like, they only truly care about the best intentions for themselves. Davis isn't like that, which is why I was able to be friends with him. I worked with that girl he dislikes one time, Yolei, and oh my gosh, she is the single most annoying person I've ever met in my life. I hate her guts so much! That's saying something after dealing with Mimi for five days. I hope I never have to be in Yoleis group in anything more than school projects. She's also a jerk as well, and only wants what she thinks is best for the group or project. Davis and I do make a lot of jokes about us one day getting married to her and what would happen if we do, however." I said, and I decided I needed to breath for a moment. I wondered if Patomon was even listening, because he was looking away from my direction. "Are you listening to me right now?" I asked, in a sort of angry, sort of just to make sure way.

"Just because I'm looking away. You think that, geez, why do you have to be so worried about things." Patomon answered in reply.

"What do you mean be so worried about things? I don't worry about anything, I'm living the free life baby!" I screamed in a victory sort way, and the birds on the tree flew away. I got up from the place I was sitting at. "Let's go, I think we should get Devimons test over with." we walked until we saw a small settlement. In it was cradles, full of baby digimon. I went up to one of the cradles, and picked up a baby digimon. It was black, with white things on it. Like a mustache, only not, because it would be weird for baby to have that. "Hey Patomon, look at the one I scored. Might switch you out for this one." I laughed, and Patomon gave me a look of major offense.

"T.K., you take that back right now." I gave the digimon a look of shock, he really thought I was telling the truth. This little guy had trust issues, let me tell you of that right now.

"You seriously assumed I was telling the truth. I was only messing around, get a sense of humor. Then Maybe you could digivolve." I pointed at Patomon.

"You're so mean." Patomon spat.

"Again, just a joke. But seriously, you should do it soon. Everybody else has done it by now, now it should be your turn." Price for having fun, I guess. I checked out another baby digimon, to see which one I would get. A grey one, like a old man who never grew more than two feet taller than he was in his whole life. "Looks like a old man." I tried telling Patomon, and it looks like the baby was about to do something. Then a big pink blob was on my hand, I threw the baby down. Then tried to get the blob off of me, and after a while, it worked. "So this is the place digimon are born? Why did you never tell me?" I asked Patomon two questions, and not one.

"It looks like this is the place I was born. But I can't remember anything about what it was like for me. We are born on the same day our protector is, so do you expect me to remember something from twleve years ago?" Patomon was able to reason with me.

"I guess not. Well, that's not true, I remember one thing. It was back many years ago, from maybe when I was about three or four maybe. I was playing with my blocks, my blocks were outside. I tried to stack one on top of another, and boom, they all fell down one at a time. I was doing so well at stacking them, I had a little baby crying fit. I also remember seeing somebody come out from inside the house. He picked me up, and told me everything was okay. That we could do it together the next day. He had blonde hair, and couldn't have been much older than myself. He was wearing a green and white shirt. The sleeves were green, and the shirt itself was right. His pants was blue, on the lighter end of blue, if I recall correctly. I don't think he had shoes on or anything like that. I always assumed that it was my brother Matt, before my mother and father got divorced, when I was nine or so. I took the divorce really well, if I recall correctly. But Matt didn't take it well at all. He tried to become to popular at school, and took his anger of the divorce out on everybody. Mainly the people who he knew was weaker than himself, and sort of a bully. Which is why he and Joe don't get along. Due to the fact that they live within two apartments of each other in the complex. He also knew that Joe was much weaker than him, physically and mentally. So he guessed he found a new target practice when he found Joe pull up here just before we came here. The two have been fighting at school for many years over who has been living the rougher life. I mean, Matt and his dad get along great. While on the few times I visit him at his apartment, I can hear voices yelling from a hallway away. I also heard one time when I was walking down that hallway alone, I heard a thud on the door in the other side. This was two years ago, and somebody screaming in pain. Then I decked away, to see a older guy running out of the room. I might not have realized it then, but I think that could have been Joe. He was limping down, and holding his left arm with his right. I was leaving after my visit was over with a few hours later, it was ten at night, and I saw him walking right back into the apartment, and I saw through the crack, him running to his room and starting a document on his laptop that had things and files cover up his entire screen saver. That is easily the most well trained out and well seen memory I've had in my entire life." I stopped for a second, when I saw a big digimon walk up to us. Well, not big, but bigger than Patomon and I both.

"What are you doing disrupting the peace of the babys?" The digimon asked.

"Eleckmon, you still look after the baby digimon?" Patomon said questionably.

"It is my job to do so, since nobody else does it. Now get away from the babies, or I will be violent with you." Eleckmon warned us both.

"I don't want to fight." I said, backing away from Eleckmon, one step at a time.

"What about you Patomon, I remember you from when you were just the size of these babies." Eleckmon said in a threatening voice.

"Wait, does this mean that you saw Devimon get born here as well?" I wanted to know, so I might have a idea of what we might have to face. If so, then Eleckmon might be able to tell us about him.

"Yes, that evil digimon sure was. Almost twenty-one years ago. I would have never guessed such a little baby could become such a bad guy in the end. It is rumored that when a digimon dies and returns into the egg. It will affect the protector in some way, such as painful memories. Maybe a injury." Eleckmon answered my very important question. Important to me, at least.

"I have heard enough from you." Patomon said, and tackled Eleckmon. They started beating each other up for about a few minutes. My device was starting to glow on and off, but it was never enough to get Patomon to truly digivolve up to the champion level. I have had enough of this.

"Patomon stop it. Let's settle this the well done way. A game of... tug of war." Please don't ask what I was thinking when I came up with this idea.

About twenty minutes later, we and a rope and one end was tightened to each digimon. I had a stick (yes, a stick),as my thing to judge with. I had a apron on, and was ready to count the countdown.

"The match will begin in five, four, three, two, six, one, and seven!" I said, and stuck my arms straight out, showing that I was ready for them to begin. I knew I was off on my counting. They pulled on each others ends of the rope, until it looked as though Eleckmon was about to win. Patomon, however, gave a final surge of strength, and won the fight. Afterwards, we all made amends for our earlier behaviors.

"You fight well, Patomon, looks like I'm getting old and can't do tug of war well anymore." This was getting awkward for me to witness.

"How about we stay here for the night Patomon? Since we have passed our test, we can meet up with everybody in the morning. That way, we will all have been rested up for our showdown coming up. Besides, our part of the island is coming back. Now all seven parts will be brought together again, and the island will be back to normal." The sun was setting, wow, it has been about ten days since this adventure started.

Devimon was on top of the mountain, watching down upon the seven kids.

'Six of the seven have had their digimon go to the champion stage, now all we have left is the one of the small child. Leomon, I ask for one final task of you, to get rid of this young one before it is to late. HAHA!"

"I shall obey your orders." Leomon said, and ran off. (That is honestly the best I can do to describe that part.) He saw that I was still in the village. Matt and Tai resided on a part of the island. Mimi and Izzy started making progress to reach them. Joe was riding on water on the back of Ikkakumon. Sora was riding by flight by Birdramon. Soon, it will be time for all of us to work together, and I hope Patomon can digivolve when it comes time.

One final reminder, Joe will pick the story again as per usual next chapter. Then he will go on until it comes time when somebody else shall do the narrating. This chapter was done by T.K.


	15. The Prophecy of the Digidestined

Chapter 15: Prophecy of the Digidestined

Welcome back, Joe here again. I missed having the role of narrator. The final fight scene with Devimon is coming up in the next 2-3 chapters. Including this is going to be a pretty short chapter, just goes up to when we hear of the legend.

Sora and I were riding back to File Island, now fully reunited again. I was on Ikkakumon, and she was on Birdramon. I was getting seasick, and Sora saw how bad my face looked right away.

'Joe, what's the problem?" I glance in the direction she was at, and my face felt it was turning into a sort of greenish color.

"Just feel a little seasick, I get that easily. Might as well throw up now, before we have to face Devimon." I took my head over to the sea, a let out a vomit.

"I'm sorry Joe, I should have guessed. Maybe you can go on Birdramon, and I can go on Ikkakumon." I nodded, well the best I could with how I was feeling.

"I think that might be a good idea." Sora commanded Birdramon to fly close to the water, so I can get my way on. I held my hand out, and she took it. We worked together to get me onto Birdramon, and Sora jumped down to Ikkakumon. "Thanks Sora." I told her, showing my thankfulness.

"It's the least I could do for a good friend. Do you feel a little better now?"

"I feel a lot better, can you be fine with riding Ikkakumon?" I replied, then asked.

"I don't have problems getting seasick or anything related to the matter. So I think that I should be just fine." Came her answer. Sora commanded for Birdramon to fly higher up into the sky, to where she was at. I was just perfect that way. File Island was now about a hour away from our position, I hope everybody was at the same place. So we could all regroup right away. I noticed something different about Infinity Mountain, it looked like it was going up in a spiral formation.

In File Island, T.K. and Patomon were resting their tired bones. Leomon was watching over the two of them, and when he was sure nobody was around, he made his move. Took out his sword and snuck up on T.K. Just as Leomon was ready to put his sword onto T.K., he heard a yell from the distance.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and started running to T.K. and Patomon. Matt was on his back, and T.K. woke up.

"Patomon wake up." T.K. started to shake his digimon to wake up from his sleep. Patomon woke up within a small amount of time. Leomon charged over to Matt, and Greymon came from behind a tree, with Tai on his solider. It looked as though Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Mimi had set up an ambush to defeat leomon when he was going to strike upon T.K.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, and hit Leomon in the back. Tai and Matt both jumped down from the digimon they were on at the same moment. That was when Izzy came in. He was on Kabuterimon's back, while his little bug like friend was flying in the air. Just a few feet above Leomon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, with the big pink ball of electricity hitting Leomon in the face. Leomon was now started to go on the ground, but was still holding in the black gear. For the masters service. The sword fell out of Leomons hand, and Mimi came in to deliver what they thought was to be the final blow. The plan was perfected to the way all four of them had hoped, or so they thought. Togemon jumped down from the top of a hill, with Mimi on her boxing gloves. So the needles wouldn't hurt her or anything like that. Togemon was running right in the direction of Leomon, and in a very fast pace.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, covering up Leomon with small spikes. Leomon was just about to lose.

Devimon was on top of Infinity Mountain, viewing the battle as it was going on in full detail.

"I shall send more black gears to Leomon, that way, these kids will not be able to defeat him. No matter what they intend on planning. Devimon made more black gears come out of the ground, and sent the bunch to Leomon. Leomon was growing bigger, and darker. Within seconds, it had turned into a huge lion who was over twelve feet tall, and was black. Black as night, the only way people saw the digimon was due to its glowing red eyes. The sword also turned into half the size of the lion itself, and was able to attack anyone within one swing. If it so desired to.

Soon Sora and I reached File Island, and we saw what was going on.

"You attack from the sky, and I attack from the distance." I told Sora, and we switched the digimon we were riding on. To our proper ones. Ikkakumon and I ran our way to the fighting area, and the two of us were ready right away.

"Go Ikkakumon and show Leomon what you truly are made of.' I told my digimon, and the giant walrus creature took it as a invitation.

'Harpoon Torpedos!" Ikkakumon yelled, and shot out six torpedoes at the same time. They all hit Leomon at the same time, and there was a big engulfment of flames, and then Sora made her move on it.

"Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled, and shoot a average sized fireball at Leomon. When all the flames went away, Leomon accepted defeat. All the black gears inside his body flew out and got destroyed at the same second.

"It seems as though you have defeated me this time." Leomon assured us all. 'Now it is time for me to tell you a story. Gather round everybody." We all sat down around Leomon, and let him tell the story. "It was foretold many years ago, that a group of children called the digidestined (haha, you're never going to hear that again) would save the digital world from all evil that is in it. You are the first set of children that have come here since this story was made. That is why I think you are the ones it is referring to. This is why I ask you to go and face Devimon, you must all be a part of it. Everyone must contribute to this." Leomon started.

'Why are you so sure that it is us that are the digidestined?" I asked Leomon, not wanting to get myself into something that we didn't need to.

'The story said that these kids can make digimon digivolve. All of you, besides T.K. has been able to do so. I assume that T.K. will also be able to if he wanted. He was almost able to do it just today alone. Please, you must try. If you can't defeat Devimon, then you gave it your best. That is all I ask. I also fear that you might never return to the place you're from without getting rid of all evil. I also fear that Devimon isn't the only one we need to worry about, and that we have greater threats after this. Rest tonight, I advise for all of you, and sometime tomorrow, you shall have your showdown. This should be your resting area, I will leave you now. Please, get yourself ready. I will get myself as far from here as I can, so Devimon might not be able to take me over again." Leomon got up, and left. Ten minutes later, everybody worked together to be comfortable for the night. I started the fire, and got the wood. Matt made food for all of us, and the digimon. Sora and Mimi got the beds out. Tai was the one who found the food. Izzy handed out all the food. While T.K. was following Matts lead, so he could learn how to be a good cook.

'This is going to be a big one, we must show our true selves now." I said.

"But what if it isn't enough?" Tai asked, and we all thought about it. Everybody looked glum, they were thinking about going home.

"It will be fine, let's think about going home In our good lives, and comfortable beds." I tried to reason with everyone, and they looked a little happier. For once, I was the first one to try to sleep that night, but I didn't have any luck. Because all the kids shouting at one point woke me up from a good nights sleep. Or the best I had since we came into the digital world, as Leomon called it.

"Joe wake up!" Sora yelled towards me. I woke up right away.

"What's the problem?" I asked right away.

"Ogremon and Devimon came by just now." Izzy started.

'What?" I was already scared of what might come next.

"It looks like, they both were able to.. to" Izzy moved on.

'They were able to do what?" I snapped, at a loud angry voice.

"The two of them kidnapped Tai." Izzy said. That was it. I have had enough of them.

"I will get Tai. Alone. Matt, I want you to watch over everybody when I am gone. Gomamon, are you ready to digivolve again?" I asked my partner. Gomamon nodded.

"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled.

"I need to send up something. To show that I am ready to save one of our friends.

"Thy already know what we shalt do, Joe." Ikkakumon said. As he shootout twelve Harpoon Torpedoes into the sky, showing our burning symbol. Ikkakumon and I left right away, started to go up Infinity Mountain.

"Please be safe Joe." Sora said under her breath.


	16. The Birth of A Order

Chapter 16: The Birth of A Order

"Joe, art thou ready to claim Tai from Devimon?" Ikkakumon asked, as we ran up the spiral mountain.

"I will always be ready to get back something that I lost, that I'm supposed to protect. I fear that this night will end badly for somebody, I just hope it isn't for any of us. But for Devimon instead." I replied.

Devimon saw the explosions in the sky occur, and was happy to see how dumb some of these kids can kid. It was going to end very nicely for him.

"You see Tai, some of your friends have come to attempt a rescue on you. While they are coming, I will send Ogremon to eliminate them all. Then the ones who have come to save you will be the only ones left. I will let them take you back, but I shall hurt them to." Devimon faced his servant, Ogremon. "I will need you to come and raid the kids camp grounds, destroy everyone that is there. I will deal with the ones who have come to save Tai for myself. HAHA!" Ogremon left the castle at once, leaving Devimon alone to torture Tai. He took out a whip. Then hit Tai as hard as he could on the back.

"Come quickly." Tai said to himself. Hoping that somebody, anybody would come in and lead a hand. He felt his shirt get a little warm from the blood that came from his back. The back of his shirt was now more of a reddish color then it was blue. He saw the explosions in the sky as well, only Ikkakumon could do that, so he knew right away that Joe was one of the people coming to his rescue. He wondered who else was coming. Devimon tortured him further.

We were now halfway up the mountain, and the castle grew even closer and larger than it did before. Above it was a small cloud of red, showing that something was going on in there.

"We're almost there. When we reach it, we will start destroying the castle. Then I will come in and save Tai. The only way we will fight Devimon is if he attacks us." I said. As we now neared the three fourths point, and the castle looked like a monster now. I was worried, what if I can't save Tai? What if something happens to one of the people down below. No, I need to think positive upon myself and the situation as a whole. Now nine tenths of the way up the mountain.

Down at the camp out, everyone was waiting for Tai and Joe to return. Matt saw a shadow in the distance, and he alerted everybody of it.

"I see a shadow, I will check it out." He said, and he got up. As he got closer, the more he knew it wasn't either of them. He still wanted to see who it was however. "What are you?" Matt asked, as the shadow loomed over him. The club raised up to above his head, and was ready to strike. Matt was in a panic, and started to run. He fell down over a trip, and got himself back up to his feet. The shadow was now just behind him. He was able to see that it was Ogremon. "Everybody get ready." Matt said, and all the other kids looked over to see who it was. Right then, all the problems started happening.

"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled, and ran up to be in front of Mimi. Matt and everybody else grouped around each other. Mimi was in fear, and hoped that Togemon would keep her safe. Ogremon went closer to Togemon, and Togemon tried to needle spray him, but failed. Ogremon spun all the needles around with his club, and sent them all flying towards everybody. The needles only stabbed a few people, but it hurt them. It hit T.K. and Izzy, and they both couldn't help with this battle anymore. Togemon tried to protect Mimi even further, but without success. Ogremon hit Togemon aside with his club, and now nobody was in between Mimi and Ogremon. Matt jumped out in front of Mimi, to try protecting her. Ogremon hit Matt in the face, and he was out. Ogremon took a fatal swing on Mimis chest. Mimi fell down to the ground, nobody could tell if she had any life in her left or not. Sora, being the only full bodied one, made Biyomon needed to get Joe as soon as possible, he needed to treat Mimi. If she was still even alive. When Ogremon saw Sora fly away, he left to leave the four people on the ground. They would go soon enough.

"No." Sora said, who was very angry now.

I didn't have any awareness of what was going on at this time down there, so Ikkakumon and I kept walking up the mountain. We reached the top, and we were ready for our attack.

"Fire, Ikkakumon. Let this night be remembered. Let us set a fire upon Devimons layer." Ikkakumon followed my order,and shoot out three Harpoon Torpedoes. I ran inside, and Devimon was in the hall, torturing Tai. He stopped when the attack started. He pointed in my direction, and got a look of evil in his eyes.

"It is you who is setting this attack upon my castle. I will end you and Tai all at once. HaHa." Devimon came towards my direction, holding Tai by his shirt. When he reached within a few feet from me, he threw Tai down on the ground. Right in front of me. "Now you can both go together." Just then, another three torpedoes were sent onto the castle. The castle started to fall apart on the corners. Devimon was getting angry at this now, and wanted to know what was happening. "What is going on outside?" he asked in a fit of rage, mainly to me.

"It's my digimon, Ikkakumon. If you mess with me, then you will have to mess with the most properly spoken creature I know." That was my response, I was proud of it.

"No more games, you shall both go now." Devimon shoot a beam at us, and we flew outside. We both rolled outside, Tai rolled past the edge of the cliff. I was able to barely reach the edge, and I got Tai at the last second.

"I will not let you go." I told Tai. "If only we Birdramon with us right now." Devimon came up to our position, he stepped on my hand. He stood on higher ground, and let go of one of my fingers. Now I was holding onto four. "It is better to go down trying to save your friends then to rule a island until you pass." Devimon looked angry now, and he let go of another one of my fingers. Now I only was holding on with three fingers. "What is the point of ruling File Island anyways? Is forever fame that is only given to you because you're evil what you truly want with your life?" Getting even madder now, Devimon let go of another finger, now I was holding on with two fingers. 'You're just as weak as they come. Looking so scary with your black gears. As long as there is at least one of these sevens kids alive, good still has hope." Devimon got even angrier, and let go of one more finger. Now there was one left, just as I planned. "You know it doesn't matter. If you kill Tai and I, that's just two of the seven. There will still be five left. Five can still stand strong and defeat a evil force of one strong." I looked down at Tai, and let him know this was a part of the plan. He didn't look so mad at me anymore. Devimon, in a final fit of rage, let go of my last finger. None left, Tai and I started falling to our doom. Ikkakumon went back to Gomamon, and jumped down with the two of us. Just then Birdramon flew in and save us. Tai fell down at the end of Birdramon, and moved his greatly injured body towards the center. I landed right on Soras lap, by mistake. I got myself off.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." I said, getting myself away from her. Before she could chew me out. Gomamon came down next to Tai. Agumon was back at our camp grounds.

"Thy art tired from all the digivolving. Art thee all tired just in general?" Gomamon asked.

"I'm tired, but we have a serious issue to deal with." Sora said. I looked at her, with worry in my eyes.

'What is the issue?" I asked right away.

'When you left, Ogremon came back. He attacked, we are all pretty badly hurt. Matt got knocked out. Izzy and T.K. have small injuries, just a few needles in them. We can get those out, but Mimi had a problem. She was hit really bad in the chest, she might not survive. We need to give her attention right way, as well as Tai." Tai fell asleep right now, leaving away all concern of problems for the moment. "Mimi is a good friend, we can't lose her. Her shirt was bleeding, and blood covered the ground around her. That was when I left, so she is losing considerable blood." She said, and I listened. Five minutes later, we reached the camp grounds we had settled at.

Right away, I ran up to Mimi. Tai ran up T.K.

"Don't worry T.K., I will get these out of you." Tai did so, and T.K. yelped when Tai was doing so. Next, he went up to Izzy. "Izzy, now it shall be your turn." He now treated Izzy of his problem.

"Tai, what's with the blood on your shirt?" T.K. asked worried. Tai then remembered his own problem, and I forced him to lay down. He had to lay down ten feet away from Mimi. Sora was next to Matt, that was until he opened his eyes again.

"Just making sure Ogremons club didn't do anything big to you or anything like that.' Sora assured him, and Matt looked at her disgusted. since nobody at the time knew it, but he was gay. Also that had eyes for Tai, a small crush. Nothing more than a few thoughts of him every once in a while. But when he saw that Tai was down, he wanted to run up to him. But he didn't, he kept it in.

"Sora, can you please distance yourself away from me a little bit?' Matt wanted her away from him, he thought females close to him was a attack to him. Unless if they were his friends, and Sora wasn't there quite yet. Maybe in a few more days, but not yet. But he knew Mimi on and off for a while, so he considered her to be a friend. So he didn't mind if she was right next to him. Sora did as he asked, and slowly got away from him. A little mad, because he just told her off when she was trying to be nice to him. I was next to Mimi and Tai, they got seriously injured.

"You might not like this, but I have to do this to make you feel better Mimi." I said, as I took off her shirt. Thankfully, she had a bra on. But in this case, when I have to treat her, I didn't care if I had to see breast. She looked at me, and smiled.

"So you are here to come help me out. Surprise, how I'm still hanging on. How's Tai, is he in a lot of pain right now." Tai nodded to me, and I told her.

'Yeah, he hurts a lot to. Devimon gave him a good beating. I will try to treat you both as best as I can." I checked her head, to see how hot she was. Instead, her face was covered with sweat. I then checked her pulse, and heartbeat. Both very low. "You are covered in sweat. So I will have to look through my medical bag. See what i can find in here." I saw the alcohol, and I decided that it might help in a case like this. 'Please forgive me, it will hurt a lot. So cry in pain if you have to, do whatever, it will all help in the end." I poured some of the alcohol on her, and she gave a little scream in pain. i put my hand to her mouth, and I then took out the semi cast thing I talked about earlier. I then wrapped it around her chest. Now I only had a fourth of the roll left in it. "That should help with the blood a small amount." I will go back to you in a moment." I got up, and went over to Tai. "Can you lay down on your chest for the moment?" I need to see how bad you back is." Tai did as I asked, and I took off his shirt as well. On his back us a huge cut. That expands from the top to almost three fourths down it. I pressed on it a little bit, to see how bad it was. He only screamed in pain just a little bit. So a sign that he was in less pain then Mimi. I poured a little alcohol on him the way I did with Mimi, and he didn't show nearly as bad of a sign of pain as Mimi did when I poured some on her. Okay, so he doesn't need nearly as much help as Mimi herself does. That's nice to know. Because there was only a fourth of the semi cast left, i had to look in the medical bag again. A box of band-aids. That would not even do anything to help with this situation. They would have helped more with Mimis problem than his. Then I found a roll of tape, okay, I seriously need to put in some new stuff in here. I mean, duct tape, come on. I still put same on his back were the cut was, better than putting nothing on his back at all. "It will hurt a lot when I first take the tape off, but you will recover fast. It will be better than having that wound be open, so you don't have anything get into it. If you do, then you might get some bug in your system. If that happens, then hope people know how to treat viruses from the digital world, because I might have no idea." I said in more of a king of warning Tai and ramble than anything else really. I sat back, watching Tai and Mimi as they were on the ground. "There is no way either one of you two are going to participate in the fight with Devimon." I said.

"I will be fine, I just can't let Devimon get me any worse than he already has." Tai tried to reason with me. But I already had my mind set.

'No Tai, you shouldn't risk hurting yourself more than you already have. it just won't be smart for any of us. Mimi should stay here and recover until she this she is fine. But with Matt, Izzy, T.K., and I, we can still be able to take on Devimon." I told Tai in a matter of fact sort of way. Before Sora could get on me able the idea of her not coming, Mimi started to open her mouth. I held my hand out towards everybody, because Mimi needed to say what she was going to say. 'What is it Mimi?" I asked her.

"It's all my fault he's gone. He had a life ahead of him, he was headed off to college and had everything good going for him." Mimi started, and I was confused.

"What do you mean by it's all your fault? Who is this guy you speak of anyways?" Matt asked, and Mimi tried to tell her tale.

'Back when I was younger, when I lived in New York. My parents had this babysitter for me when they were off at work. He didn't do it for money or anything, he just did it." Mimi started. Izzy already had the first question ready.

"What was his name, or do you remember?" Izzy asked, and Mimi gave her answer.

"His name was Anthony. He was fourteen years older than myself. He started his services when I was really young, around the age of two or something." Sora had the next question in her mind.

"Did your parents like him or anything like that?" she asked in a curious sort of way.

"My parents were just fine with him, in fact, they would let him eat dinner at our house on many nights. Even when he was done with High school, and headed off for college, he still did his services. He said he would stick around until I didn't need his services anymore. But I wanted him to still come over, because he was a very nice guy." I now had my own question in mind.

"What kind of college was he headed off to, and how old were you when he stopped his services?" I said.

"He was studying to become a teacher. he said he didn't know why, but it felt like it was his thing to do." Mimi answered, taking a breath. She was going through the whole story, until the end. Good, because I wanted to know more.

"We still don't know how old you were when he left the services as your babysitter." Matt chimed in, and Mimi gave him a face that told him she was just getting to that part. She was right, that was kind of unreasonable of him to throw a question on her like that when she was about to answer it. She was taking a breath, after all.

"Let's see. When I was eight, his parents got killed. By gunpoint, somebody was trying to steal their possessions in a alleyway. After they wouldn't give in, the robber just shoot them. A few minutes later, when the robber was gone, he found their bodies. Who would do this. He started to freak out, and didn't know what to do. So he just called the cops, and when the news got on the next day, my parents called him. He came over right away, and wanted to know why they were calling."

"How do you remember something so well from when you were nine. It's like it's all reciting inside of your mind." I said, impressed with her memory. But shocked that was able to tell the story so well.

"It is all reciting in my mind.' Mimi answered, and I nodded, never hearing of such a thing from anybody before. Or maybe I'm just bad at social interactions. "They told him that they decided since he has been around the family for so many years, that they would take him in. He was still in college and all of that, but he would live here during the breaks to watch me still. Almost like adoption, but not really at the same time. They just gave him a place to live, eat, and sleep when he wasn't at college."

"Is he still your babysitter?" T.K. said, I had to laugh at that a little bit. Which was horrible, because Mimi was telling us this heartwarming story, and then T.K. comes with this silly question. I mean, she was fifteen, and in starting High School. Just hard imagining a High School student having a babysitter.

'When I was ten, I kept on requesting he take me to his college. So I can see what it was like. He accepted, and drove me to see what it was like, but this is when the story goes down." Mimi answered, and I had a idea in my head on what was going to happen, but I asked just to be safe.

"What happened on that day?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Just five months before I moved to Japan, I was in the passengers. We were half way between my house and his college. I was holding onto my stuffed animal. I was looking at the street, and I dropped my stuffed animal. I made a big deal about it, and even threw a fit. It was closer to his reach than it was mine, so he went down to get it. He handed it back to me, and he saw he was now driving when his lane was on the red light. He was violating the red light rule, and some cars drove along and hit his car. I ducked down, so nothing could hit me. While the big puffy air bag blew up, and it hit him in the face. I thought I heard a loud crack, and I knew it must have been a body part. Something just broke inside of his body. Glass broke and flew everywhere in the car. A bunch of it went inside his body, and when this horror was over, I tried touching him. He didn't move in any way, and I tried shaking him. He still didn't move in any way. The police arrived at the scene right away. My parents showed up right away as well. They wanted to see if both of us got out of it alright. I got out of it no problem, nothing even hit me, but the glass and air bag killed him within seconds." I held my head down, it was hard just to hear this story, but Mimi was have been affected by this in so many ways. I still think she must be traumatized by these events in some way. She was in a car crash, and she saw death happen to her. In some ways, it was both their faults, hers for making such a big deal about dropping a stuff animal. His for going down to pick it up when he was driving. "The funeral was a month later, and when it happened, I put my stuff animal in his coffin. I knew that some things are just not worth it, and this wasn't one of them. It was because of the fact I dropped it that he is dead now. My parents left New York a few months later, with me. They did it for my sake. They never stated it in public, but I knew they also agreed it was my fault. Because they started spoiling me rotten. I know I told you about all the stuff my dad does for me Joe, but he didn't start until this happened. Even if I said otherwise. But I might as well tell everybody else e this as well. But they give me as many things as I want, and said it is all fine. Gave me all the clothes, food, and toys I wanted. As well as stuffed animals, they said I was her princess. They said they can always find the money to do this with, but I know that's not true. They are in debt, serious debt over me. I know it's just because of his death, it was like a piece of all our lives being sucked away. I'm just a horrible human being!" Mimi started to burst into tears, and everybody was silent. Not knowing what to do, I came next to her, to give her support.

"It's okay Mimi. You didn't know that this was going to happen to him. You weren't able to predict that a big thing like this was going to happen. Don't beat yourself up over it. Crap happens, and we just deal with it like nothing happened. That's how I feel about my mother leaving now. It affected me at first, but with each passing year, I pretend like it isn't a problem anymore." Mimi looked at me, and shook her head.

"No you don't understand Joe, this is the reason why I'm so confused right now. I feel as though if a guy gets into my life, then they will end up dead like the way he did. But I don't know what would happen if a female comes into my life, if the same thing will happen or not." Mimi told me.

"Just because your babysitter had this happen to him, doesn't mean everybody else you let into your life will happen to them. Male or female, it was just a sad event for everybody." I tried to tell her, but I didn't know if she listened.

"I need to sleep for now." Mimi said, and she closed her eyes. I checked her pulse, to see if she was still alive, or if this was her goodbye to us all. She was still alive, thankfully. Everybody looked so surprised by this story. I got up, and had a look of determination in my face.

"Come on everybody. Let this story be our strive for our cause." I said.

"Our strive for what cause?" Matt got up, and walked up to me. I ignored him, and looked for something on the ground.I found it, a big branch. I picked it up. I looked through my wallet, and took out a pocket knife, and craved in it. I kept carving until all the brown painful stuff was off of it.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. And I would have ignored her and kept on going, if my brother didn't call me.

'Joe, what's the matter? You've been gone for so long." I thought about it for a second, and told him the truth.

'Ten days ago, I drove away after the date I had with Sarah. I ended up at this summer camp." Sora looked like she was going to run away from me when I said this, like it was some sort of threat. why is she acting so strange around me, now of all times? "I found these six kids, and we got sucked into this digital world. We met some monsters, and since then we've been chased around being attacked by all these creatures."

"This is crazy. Are you possibly talking about those monsters I saw during the Highton View Terrace bombing four years ago?" I was absolutely shocked by this.

"What you saw those to I thought I was going insane." I answered.

"I saw them, but I told everybody at school about it, they all laughed at me and called me monster boy until I graduated. That's why I didn't tell you. Because I thought maybe I was the only one." Jim replied, and I put my hand up to my face. "Did you say ten days ago?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Why exactly do you want to know?"

"Because, in this time. It's only 9 P.M. July 30th. I assuming that with each day that passes by there, one hour passes by here. So you must have arrived at the summer camp at 11 A.M, correct?" He asked quizzically.

"That's correct. Right to the hour." I told him. "One of these kids is really hurt right now, and I need your advice. Her name is Mimi, and she got hit by a club."

"My advice is Joe, don't let her do anything until she gets better. If she does stuff before then, the pain will just get worse, and she might never get better if you do this." Jim responded. I was glad I had a brother who knows what he talks about.

"I think I should hang up now." I told Jim.

'That might be best Joe, remember, just let her rest." Jim told me again, to make sure I got the message across. We both hung up on the phone at the same time. I let out a deep breath.

"So who's this Sarah girl?" Sora asked me, with a glare in her face. Why was she glaring at me, I didn't do anything wrong.

"She's just a friend of mine. Nothing happened." I told her.

'Yeah right.' She said in a angry mutter under her breath. Why would she care if I went on a date with a friend? I went back to work, when all the tree branch was carved up, I looked for something else. Something like a piece of paper, and I found one. I attached it to the top of the tree branch.

"What are you doing?' Tai asked me.

'You will see for yourself soon enough." I told Tai. I then started to draw something on the paper, and after about a hour it was done. It was of all seven of us. I was the last one on the left side. I had my right hand on my glasses, and my left hand was resting on my right arm. Kind of like the way those amazing nerdy kids look. T.K. was next to me. His right hand was on the right side of his waist. While his left hand was on the left side of his waist. He looked so small next to me. Which was strange, since he wasn't the smallest person I've ever met. Sora was next to T.K., and her arms were crossed. Her legs were smally tilted back, but not to back. Tai was in the center. His left arm was out, like of like in a fist sort of way. He had a smile on his face. Izzy was next to Tai, and he was just standing like normal. his hand were just straight down, just being calm. Matt was next to Izzy, and he had both his hands inside of his pockets. Mimi was next to Matt, and was the last one on the right hand side. She was holding onto her hat with both hands. I the colored everybody in, which took almost another hour to do. When I was done, I lifted up the branch, and the paper was on it. I was able to make a flag. A flag to represent all of us, and what we stood for.

'What's that?" Izzy asked me, and I gave him a look.

"It's a flag that is used to represent us. We are not just some kids who came here by mistake. We are now going to be called by something." I told them all.

"What are we going to call ourselves?" T.K. said, confused.

" The order of the digidestined. At first, I was reluctant to do this, but after that story, I got the passion in me. TRhe passion to save the digital world, no matter what may happen to me. Even if I have to die.' I answered T.K.s question. "This flag is our symbol, and all of us represent this for what it is." I said, and looked at everybody. "I say we get ourselves a leader, somebody who can truly lead us. I say we should let it be Tai." I said, hoping people would approve.

"But why should it be me?" Tai asked, mainly in horror over everything else.

"Because I think you can do it Tai. If you can find yourself, then you can do anything you wish." I responded, and Tai glupped.

"Fine, I will do it. If you will be the one to hold our flag for uis, so you represent what we stand for." Tai gave his offer.

"I think we have a deal Tai." We shook hands. "We should face Devimon soon. like I said, Tai and Mimi stay behind. Sora, you should stay behind as well, to watch over everybody here. So Izzy, Matt, and T.K. will come with me. So Izzy, matt and I will have our digimon digivolve now. T.K., I hope yours does so when we face Devimon." I told everybody our game plan. Izzy, Matt and I fed our digimon food so they could be ready to digivolve. For this will be a long battle ahead of us.

"Tentomon digivolve to.. KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled.

"Gabumon digivolve to.. GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled.

'Gomamon digivolve to.. IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled, and we were all ready.

'Now we should leave." I told matt, Izzy, and T.K. T.K. and Patomon came with me, while Ikkakumon ran its way up the mountain. I was holding our flag up really high. Matt was going on Garurumon with amazing speed. Izzy was on Tentomons back, and they were flying up the mountain.

Devimon was on top of the mountain, waiting for the four of us. To get himself truly ready, he made himself bigger. He was now three times as big as he was earlier.

"They think they can defeat me. I will show them wrong. HaHa" Devimon told himself. Even if we can't go home by defeating Devimon, and there are more for us to do, this will be the end of our problems for this monster.


	17. The Showdown With Devimon

Chapter 17: The Showdown With Devimon

Izzy, Matt, T.K. and I made our way up the spiral mountain. The place Devimon was waiting for us, and hopefully our freedom from the digital world.

"Now everybody, when we show up to Devimon, expect him to go all out. We should do nothing less than just that." I told them, and they all agreed. I looked back at T.K., and saw him truly for the first time. T.K. gave me a look, as if he was confused about something. I suppose he was, with me just staring at him that way I just was and all that. "Sorry,' I said.

"Sorry about what exactly?" T.K. asked me.

"The fact that I was just staring at you like a creep, I just needed to do so to truly look at you for the first time. I hope you can forgive my strange behaviors." I responded.

'I didn't even think it was that weird. Just thinking about my mother." T.K. told me.

"What about your mom were you thinking about?" I wanted to know, so I can get a chance to know him.

"Just about her tough rules. All she ever wants for me is to go to college. That's going to be in five years from now, I don't even know if I want to go. If I do, then what kind of path could I chase, if you understand." I did understand, truly. My father was forcing me to become a doctor, but I wanted something else. I can't figure out what exactly I wanted for myself, however. Maybe a solid career that would get me through my basic needs in life. I think I might go to community college first, see what happens there.

"I get it man, it can be though. Battles in your mind about what to do, what your parent asks, or what you want for yourself. But first, find what you truly want within your life, then just go for it." I glanced over at T.K., hoping he would be listening to my advice.

'Yeah, but is going for it really the best thing to do? It might hurt your parents many years from now, I don't want to witness that." T.K. replied, and I shook my head.

"You want to know something T.K., most parents aren't going to be mad for what you want. Some will be very mad at what you want, and not them, but I feel that you're mom won't have a problem with it." I tried to give him my best, don't worry about it face. I hope it would work out a little bit.

"I hope you're right, maybe I will find something, then go for it. Being in school is really putting a hold on my stress. I feel like everything around me is going to fall apart any second now. I shouldn't ever want to feel like that, like just being somewhere is already a threat. Maybe I'm just a little crazy, on the other hand. Do you think that I might be crazy a little bit?" I didn't think so at all, it's that time in life when everybody feels like they're not important anymore. I know how T.K. felt, right down to the word. T.K. is somebody who knows what I've felt, even if he's never have to deal with what I've dealt with in my lifetime.

"Do you like living with your mother overall? Is she good to you and what you usually desire?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. So I know he has a good relationship with his family. But at the same time I hoped he would say no, so somebody else could know what I feel right now.

"She is a very good mother to me overall, I'm very lucky to be raised by her? Do you have a good relationship with your father?" I knew in the back of my mind, I had to lie. I didn't want him to worry for myself, he had enough to worry about already. With him decided if he wanted to go by what he wanted, or what his mother wanted.

'It's the perfect life up at my place. Everybody loves each other, and we never get into fights." I hoped I sounded convincing, of course, I didn't.

"I know you're holding back something. Why not at least try to let it out?" T.K. said, we were almost up the mountain. If this was my last night alive, I might as well go down knowing I was honest.

"I don't know why, but one night several years ago, my mom just left. Packed up then boom, gone, never saw her again. I don't know what she left for, but my dad has showed his anger side of him since then, it just hasn't been well on me. Sure, it makes my academic performance amazing, knowing what he would do if I can't pass my class. At the same time, I try to hide away, knowing he could come in. So I just bury myself in all my work, try to learn everything I can about the world. I learned every single element on the periodic table, what they stand for, and all about how they were founded. All their facts, important or not. I also learned every single star in the sky, and I'm proud of it. But I know that my life was ruined, I mean, I've spent my entire teenage years worrying. Hiding, sleeping in fear, and everything you could imagine in between. My childhood was lost because my mother left us. Now I'm eighteen, with no sense of direction or what is right and wrong. Save me." I stopped speaking.

"You want to know something?" T.K. said to me, and I shook my head. 'My mother once told me, if you have problems with somebody. Face them, you will never truly forgive yourself unless if you do the right thing. That is to face your father, and tell him like hey stop it, let me make my choices. Then once this is over, you can start from the bottom all over again, and work out what you want for yourself. I say you should do just that." T.K. finished, and I gave him thanks. I didn't tell him of the years of abuse or anything like that, that will be for somebody I truly trusted. I just needed to tell T.K. the start of it all, that important parts. I looked up, we reached the top of the mountain. It was time to face Devimon. I hoped Mimi was okay recovering, and Tai. I hope that... Sora would be able to take care of them while we were gone. Why did I stop before I thought of her name? Do I have something to her? No, I just got over Sarah, and she doesn't care about me. No female ever would, I'm just that guy nobody would consider talking to if they weren't in the situation we were in. Now was time I put that aside, and focus on this battle.

Sora, Tai, and Mimi were back at the campground we had made earlier. Tai was still up, and looking at Sora.

"Sora, tell me the truth, do you like anybody?" Sora looked at him in horror.

"No I don't!" Sora yelled, terrified that Tai would even suggest it. Did he find out that Sora likes Joe, and now she was going to be the laughing stock at school.

"Well, I think you're kind of cute." Tai said. Now Sora was mad at him for just saying that.

'Tai we're best friends. That's all it will ever be. I don't have any feelings to you. I never will, and any hope that you may have had about us can just go away. I have feelings for somebody else, yes I admit it. Who, I'm not going to tell you. Because if I do, then it will never be the same at school again." Tai looked at her, he didn't mean it like that. He didn't have a crush on her or anything even related to the matter. He just wanted to cheer one of his friends up by saying she was cute. Since he didn't know if Matt, Izzy, T.K., or even Joe would be coming back. Then it would just be him, Mimi, and Sora. due to what Tai and Mimi had gone through today, they might pass on before they knew it. Then it would just be Sora, and Tai thought it would be nice if one of the last things he ever said was to make a friend feel better.

"Sora, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, you can tell me who you have feelings for. I won't make fun of you, or tell anybody else. It will be a secret between you and me. Do we have a deal?" Tai told himself, if he was to survive this, he would never touch drugs again in his life. he knew that it would be true however, he never told Sora of his problem to the stuff. He might as well now.

"I still can't tell you who I like. You will have to figure it out for yourself, and if you do, then I will tell you if you're correct." Sora stuck her tongue out to him, a sign that their friendship still remains. They do that all the time to each other. It was so much fun to do that.

"Sora, my father got me into a drug problem. I need help to get out of it. I'm trying to myself, but I just can't. Something about them just makes me want more of them. It makes me hyped up, and it's so hard to go this long without them. Do you have any ideas of how to get away from them?" Sora was truly mad at her friend for the first time in many years. He knew this could kill him. That wasn't the part that made her angry, it was that he was lying to her this whole time. How could they possibly be friends if they kept this stuff away from the other one?

"Tai, deal with it yourself. I don't even want to talk to you right now. COme on Biyomon, digivolve. I'm taking you and Mimi with me to the fight. Tai, you find your own way there, because I won't give you a lift!" She snapped at Tai, and picked up the sleeping Mimi with both her arms, and carried her.

"Biyomon digivolve to.. BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled, and Sora got on her back with the sleeping Mimi. She glanced over at Tai.

"How about you do something for yourself for once? get high for all I care, for it seems to me now that this is all you care about." Sora told Tai, and Birdramon flew away. She knew that she was overacting a small amount. But she still couldn't get over this kind of lie he has been keeping to himself. Tai looked at Agumon, and they knew what they had to do. If Sora and Mimi were off joining the fight, then he knew they had to join along.

"Agumon digivolve to.. GREYMON!" The two of them went along after them, to join the battle.

The three guys and I were at the top of Infinity Mountain. Time to take things seriously, for Devimon was now in front of us. Ikkakumon and I made the first attack. I held up the flag, as the fight progressed.

"Harpoon Torpedos!" Ikkakumon yelled, as six torpedoes went into Devimon at once. I told T.K. to stay near the back, because Patomon hasn't digivolved yet. I believed that in this fight, he will. So I wanted for it to be a last resort, for the end of the job.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, and Devimon hit the electric ball aside, and hit Kabuterimon. The digimon and Izzy flew back, hitting a party of the mountain. The two were out for the fight. Now we had Matt and I, and T.K. as a last resort. Matt and I really had to team up and bring this one home. I flicked my hand to my left direction, and Matt knew what I was asking. For him to take the left side, and I took the right. We would both constantly attack Devimon until the fight was over.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled. His fire ball hit Devimon, and he was taken back.

"Harpoon Torpedos!" Ikkakumon yelled, as he shoot another twelve torpedoes at Devimon. Suddenly, Birdramon showed up, with Sora and Mimi on her.

"Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled, as she shoot fire on Devimons head. Now we had three strong in this battle. When Devimons shock was over, he grabbed Garurumon, and threw him away. Now it was just Sora and I in this fight. Tai and Greymon came along, and Devimon was not fooled by this one. He kicked Greymon into the mountain, well, sort of. When Tai showed up, he was out. Great, now it really was just Sora and I.

"Harpoon Torpedos!" Ikkakumon yelled, as he shoot out another eighteen torpedoes was so blinded for a second, that he knocked Birdramon away. Oops, now she was gone. Now it was just me, and T.K. as a last resort.

"Despite your excellent efforts to stop me, I will destroy the smallest of you all. For he is the one who is supposed to stop me. I will tell you one thing, flagbearer, you are a truly formidable opponent. For that, I will not defeat your digimon. You can witness my victory. All your other friends were weak and pathetic. HaHa!" Devimon grabbed Patomon, and started to squeeze the life out of him. T.K. started to scream, everybody was getting up, even Mimi. The final battle with Devimon was coming to a end. T.k.s device begin to glow for the first time, I was right, this was when Patomon would digivolve. Devimons hand started glowing. For Patomon was inside it. "No, this can not be!How can this be happening now!"

"Patomon digivolve to... ANGEMON!" It was a angel, with something covering its forehead. I knew then that it was a blind angel. He had long blonde hair, and a big pole as its power. He had blue wrappings all down his body, and his body was all white. He was very musclar as well.

"I will put a end to you Devimon and your schemes." Angemon told Devimon, and spun his pole around, then it turned into a beam. He pointed the beam right to Devimon, and a hole showed in Devimons body. He and Angemon started to fade away. Soon, it was just a egg again. T.K.s digimon gave himself up to defeat Devimon, and now he was a egg again. Started from the bottom again. Morning came upon us again, before Devimon was destroyed, he gave us a warning. That we have many other enemies to face before we return home. And that Angemon won't be there to help us anymore. and he also gave T.K. a warning about what Eleckmon told him about what happens when digimon die. What might happen to their human companion. Before T.K. could stress on it too much, an older man showed up. On a message. Well, now at least Devimon was defeated, we can't go back home. But we are one step closer, and as long as we stay together. Nothing shall be a problem.


	18. Departure For A New Continent

Chapter 18: Departure For A New Continent

The old man looked at all of us, one at a time. He took a sigh, and then started speaking.

"Hello, digidestined. As you may know, this is not the end of your problems in the digital world." The old man started. I wanted to know who this man was, so I asked him.

"What is your name, old man?" I asked, hoping that saying old man at the end wouldn't offend him. "Sorry for saying old man." I added in pretty soon.

"I don't take offense to that. For I know I'm a old man. Now on to your question, what is my name? I will tell you, my name is Gennai." The old man told us. He was wearing black outfit. Like a long black jacket is what I mean, and I couldn't see what pants he was wearing. He also had a big beard, and like three hairs on his head. His gloves were red, much like Soras. It also looked like his shoes were red as well. He was a very short man, only a little bit taller than Izzy himself. "I will try to advise you on how to defeat these new threats."

"Hey Gennai, did you send us here? I mean, like did you send us to the digital world to have us defeat these enemies or bad digimon?" Tai asked Gennai, and he glanced at Tai. I can't tell if he looked annoyed or not at Tai. I wouldn't see why he would be though.

"I did not send you here to the digital world. You were chosen to come here and save the digital world. The problem is, since you were chosen, it is up to just you seven and digimon to save us all. You want me to tell you what you must do yet?" Gennai checked out all of our faces. I was ready at least, I just hoped everybody else was.

"How about you tell us?" Matt told Gennai. Gennai held out his hands in a sort of slow down sort of way. Like a kind of give me some time sort of way as well.

"You cannot be able to defeat any of these new villains without digivolving even further than before. Because the way you digimon are will not be enough to just go into champions." Gennai gave us his answer, and as you can guess, we were all surprised. i wanted to know how this could happen.

"Gennai sir, you said we can digivolve further. How is this possible?" Izzy asked Gennai. Gennai laughed a little bit, and he was ready to speak us his words of wisdom once again.

"Mr. Izzy, you want to know. so tell you, I will. Their are these things called digidestined necklaces. With their is a extra attachment called the tags. There are seven of these necklaces and tags, one for each of you." He showed us the necklaces by images. Well, images by mallage.

"Where do you get these necklaces and tags?" I asked Sir Gennai, and he looked happy. Probably because we were asking him all the questions we needed to right now, instead of trying to find him later.

"You must go to a new area of land. You have to travel by water over to the continent of Server. Once there, you must first find the necklaces. They are all at the same area. The reason you must find the necklaces first, is due to the fact that you can't find the tags unless if you do so. And as I said, the necklaces are in the exact same place each. Once you find these necklaces, you must find the tags. The tags must be found one at a time, for they are not in the same area. The necklaces shall glow when you are near the location of your tag. When your necklace glows, you must search for the tag, or you will not be able to find it. Although a order of when the necklaces are going to glow for you guys is not at all planned." I was glad that we at least where getting all this out the way and learned now instead of learning about everything later. "This shall be the end of this conversation with us for now. If we need to talk again, I will contact you. If you need my advice, you can be able to find me if you really try. I will be your helper and mentor throughout these events." Gennai disappeared right as I was going to ask how we were going to find Gennai if we needed him. I was trying to decide if we should trust this guy. I mean, he gave us all this information, and we first met him. It could possibly be a trap set up by one of the enemies we must face. One thing was for sure, we needed to get out from the mountain peak.

"Let's leave now." I told everybody. They agreed, and I lead them all down the mountain. Since I had went up this mountain three times by now. once down the mountain, we decided to take a break for the day. The place we chose to take a break at was near the water edge. While we were resting, I noticed that Tai was starting to have a small spass or something like that. I ran up to Tai to see what his problem was. "Tai, what's going on?" Tai looked at me. Sora walked next to me, and she got a angry look on her face.

"He's having withdrawal. He told me that he does drugs with his father when you guys were gone." I was shocked by this. I looked at Tai, and tried to keep my cool. It was his choice if he did that kind of stuff or not, and I can't do anything about it. But I wanted to know if this true.

"Is Sora telling the truth?" I asked Tai, and he looked down. As if he was in trouble.

"Yes. She's also right. I'm going into something called withdrawal. When you stay away from them for too long. But you get over it within a couple of hours. So you don't have to worry about me." Sora shook her head, and walked away from Tai and I. I can tell that she doesn't like the idea of Tai getting into this stuff. I might not approve of it either, but as I said, it's his choice.

"I hope you can get over this withdrawal business. For you're going to have to stay away from these things for a long time." I walked away from Tai. He gave me a look of thanks, he thought I was most likely going to chew him out. I do hope he can get over his addiction. I sat away from most of the people, so I can observe them. They were all asleep, besides Tai. Even he was going to sleep pretty quick. So I was just watching the asleep, to make sure they didn't get hurt while they slept. However, since I was watching them, it would be fine if I got hurt. I sat in the distance, watching for about half a hour before I got a call on my phone. In order to not get distracted while I was watching, I didn't answer it. I would check what it was later. About a hour after I got the call, everybody awoke. That was I thought it would be okay for me to check who called. I walked away from them into the woods, so I could be alone. I checked my messages. It was Jim, what would he be calling about. I listened to the message, and it wasn't Jim. It was my father.

"Hey, Joe, wherever you are come home right now, your brother Jim got beat up really bad by a gang. He's in the hospital right now, and he's requesting your presence." Damn it, when I was away, he gets hurt. Then I remembered the warning Devimon gave us when he was defeated. If the digimon dies, then the human companion will be affected in some way. not even a day in the digital world passed since we defeated Devimon, and Jim gets beat up by a gang. I added it all together, and the results aren't pleasing. Was it possible, that Devimon was Jims digimon? If so, then wow, I would be responsible for this happening. I think T.K. also told me that Eleckmon said Devimon was born almost twenty one years ago, and Jim was turning 21 in December. I just hope it wasn't serious or anything like that. And that it can be taken care of within a few days, hours in there. I sat down, and held my hands to my face. This wasn't something that would be pleasant to think about. Matt walked in to the area I was at, to see what was going on.

"Joe, what's the problem? Everybody is wondering where you are right now." I took my hands away from my face, and told him.

"I found out that there is a chance that Devimon was my brothers digimon partner this whole time. Because just now, I got a message from my father that Jim got seriously beat up. And Devimon and him are both the same age." Matt sat down next to me.

"How do you know this wasn't just some prank somebody made up?" I clasped both my hands together, and got up. I was shaking my hands up and down, trying to get my point extra across.

"It's my father. He cares about Jim more than anything else in the world. He will give Jim any luxury he wants, and let's him make the choices he wants. Even let him makes the decisions he wants with his career. So do you think that he would just be lying about something this serious? Huh, Matt, you tell me!?" Matt was walking away from me. With his hands in the air.

"Woah. Calm down Joe, I was just trying to make sure about this." I settled down. I just left Matt to be alone in the woods, and headed back to the place everybody else was. Everybody was looking at me, and Izzy was concerned for my sake.

"Joe, why were you gone for so long?" Izzy asked me, and I shrugged. Matt was right behind me, and he was panting for air.

"You know what Izzy, maybe I was just taking a walk to calm my head won from all this stuff." I sat down next to Tai, and I looked at everybody else real close. Now was time to make our choice. Were we going to go to Server or not?

"Everybody, let's get right to the point. We need to decide if we will follow the advice Gennai gave us or not. About going to Server to find these necklaces and tags." I started. I held my hands out, waiting for people to speak up. Was anybody going to speak up?

"I think we should stay here a little longer. So we could get a little better. Because at least here, we know what we are to face." Izzy voted. I wouldn't put in my vote until everybody else gave in their contributions. So one against it, I counted.

"Izzy, at least if we go to Server, we would have a lead on how to go home. I say we go to Server." Sora gave in her vote. So now we have one for the idea, one against the idea. I hoped it wouldn't be a tie by the time it came to me.

"I want to go home. I will be fine with whatever it does take for us to all go home." Mimi voted next. Now we and two for the idea, and one against the idea.

"I think we should stay here until we truly know what Gennai says is the truth or not. For it might be a trap somebody puts up for us." Tai stated his vote. Two for the idea, and two against the idea now.

"We should go there, give it a try. Maybe we can't do it, we can find a way back here." Matt voted. Now we had three for it, and two against it. I looked at T.K., ready for him to decide.

"I want to follows Matts lead. Besides, maybe Patomon will return if we go, so he can help us defeat these enemies. Because like it or not, we will have to do what Gennai says. It's the only way we can return home. And I feel as if finding these necklaces and tags will be of a great help to us when we find these evil digimon. Because let me tell you, we will need extra digivlution. Devimon said these were even more powerful than himself, and we barely defeated Devimon. Even with all seven of our digimon going to their champion stage. So my final vote is that I'm in." I knew that we had a majority vote now. So my vote was decided for me.

"Since we have a majority voted already. My vote is that we go to Server and see if we can find these necklaces and tags." I put my hand out in that sort of way when sports people do it and have that 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 countdown. Then once they reach one, they throw their hands up. Everybody did the same thing. I did the countdown. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One, the digidestined." I threw my hand up, and everybody did the same. The six of them ate their dinner that night, I told them that I would pass on it. Everybody went to sleep within the next hour or so, for we were all tired. Yesterday was a long and crazy day, T.k. was right. If we were to defeat these enemies, we needed the necklaces and tags. We barely defeated Devimon, with just the regular champion forms. I went to sleep, and had another dream.

-I was in the hospital, watching Jim, he was in a coma. I hoped he would remember me when he woke up. It was really late at night, like one in the morning or something like that. I knew I had to stay up and pull a all nighter, so I can see him when he first awakens. Then I heard a loud noise, like glass breaking on the floor. I got up, just to investigate what the noise was. It was really dark in the hall of the hospital. lights were flickering, and I went for the closet light socket. I flicked it open, and I saw a little girl crying. I went up to the little girl, and saw that she was covered in blood. She was wearing a green t-shirt, with short blue jeans. She was also wearing pink running shoes. She couldn't have been any older than eleven.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I asked her. She cried even harder.

"Tai's such a jerk. I just asked if I can read one of his comic, and he told me I wasn't old enough for that. He also said that it's a guys thing to read comics." She came into my embrace, and I hugged her.

'What's your name?" I asked the little girl, confused by the fact that she just mentioned Tai. I wondered if this was the Tai in my group.

"My name is Kari, I know your brother is ill. Why don't you go back to his room?" I shook my head, she needed to get home first.

"Let me take you home first." I led her to my car, and I drove in the late night. It was really scary driving in this time of night, and there was almost no lights on. The only reason I was able to take her home was because she told me where her house was. "Why are you covered up in blood?" Kari looked at me, and held her head down.

"Just something that happened on my way to the hospital I would rather not talk about it." I didn't ask her any further, because she didn't want to discuss it. Wwe reached her house, and I let her inside. It was really dark inside, and I turned on the light. I saw three dead bodies on the floor, and I came to check who they were. Kari ran over, and started to cry like how she did before. I looked down, and saw Tai. As well as his parents were on the ground, and Kari ran out of the house. I was just in shock, and I left the house a minute later. I shut the door as hard as I could on my way out.-

I woke up the next morning, everybody else was already awake and waiting for me. I wasn't able to eat anything that morning, since they already had all the food while waiting for me. We went to the water, and decided that we would make it to Server by raft. So we all went our separate ways to get all the wood we needed to use for it. But while we were doing so, Leomon came over. Along with all the other digimon that had black gears with them during our adventures on this island. With the exception of Ogremon that is. They finished making the raft for us, and we got on it. The flag we made was put onto the center of the raft, so we wouldn't lose it on the way there. I was already seasick, so I threw up real quick just to get it out of the way. Now we were ready to go. While we were in the sea, we saw a shadow below us. I assumed it was another digimon, and I was starting to freak out.

"What is that thing?" I asked, and it swallowed us, I guess my question was answered. It was a whale sort of thing. We started to go all the way down it, and we reached its center real fast. The acid started to melt our raft, and I looked up. I saw another black gear. "Guys, how are we going to destroy this black gear?" I said, pointing up at it.

"Leave it all to me." Agumon told me.

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled. He looked up into the gear.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, shooting out a ball of fire. It hit the black gear, and the whale started to fight around. It shoot out some water, and we flew through that hole thingie on the top of its back. We all went into the water, and I was already starting to sink.

"Sorry for almost eating you. My name is Whamon. As a apology, I will take you anywhere you want me to."

"Can you take us to the continent of Server?" Izzy asked, and Whamon lowered itself so we can get on its back.

'It will take a few day for me to take you there. About five days or so, if you went by that raft, then it would have taken over ten days. So you save over half the time it would have taken you guys.

"Do you know of these necklaces and tags?" T.K. asked Whamon, and the whale answered.

'I don't know anything about tags, but I know where seven necklaces are. Devimon hid them when he took over File Island. It is under the sea, I will take you there along the way to Server right now." Whamon lowered itself into the water, and took us to the location it said they are at. A store, interesting. We went off the whales back, and started to go inside the store. But then a digimon came out of the ground, and attacked us right before we went inside the store. Gomamon and Tentomon looked at each other.

"Doht thou want to show this digimon a lesson?' Gomamon asked Tentomon.

"It's (I can't remember the name so I'm winging it!) Omanymon?' Tentomon replied. They started to digivolve.

"Gomamon digivolve to.. IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled.

'Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled. We went inside the store, while they held the digimon off. They started to fight so hard that the store was falling apart, and I found was under a counter. T.K. was right next to me, and we found a box. We opened it, and found seven necklaces. I yelled at everybody that T.K. and I found the seven necklaces. We regrouped just outside the store doors and we each put one of the necklaces on.

"Harpoon Torpdeo!" Ikkakumon yelled.

'Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, and both attacks hit the digimon. The black gear was destroyed. It was nice to know this was the last of the black gears Devimon made that we had to deal with. The digimon went back down underground, and we went back on top of Whamon. He went back from under the water, and five days later, we reached the continent of Server. We were all hungry, and very much energetic. Since we all had a lot of sleep along the way to Server. We got off of Whamon, and thanked it.

"I hope we meet again. If you need my help again, I will try to find you." Whamon said, and went back under the sea. Now we just needed to find the seven tags that went along with each of our proper necklaces. I hoped we didn't have to deal with one of the enemies Gennai spoke of when we are searching for the tags. But if we work together, then we shall be fine until the tags are all found.


	19. The Dark Network Of Etemon

Chapter 19: The Dark Network of Etemon

When we all settled down in Server, everybody just sat down for a break. I don't we really had a time limit on when we needed to find the tags. It was around the afternoon, so we could have something to eat right about now. Or them, I should say. I don't need anything to eat or anything like that. Izzy and I went away for a moment to find something to have them all eat.

"Izzy, what do you think we might possibly find here?" I asked him, but then realized I might not have been to well descriptive with my question. "I mean, like on the level of food that we can find." I added onto my question, so he could understand it further now.

'I don't exactly know, what we have been finding here to eat in the digital world have been really strange so far. For all we know, we can find a flying cobra in the woods." Izzy answered, he smiled a small smile. I laughed at his joke. "For once, I made somebody laugh over my flying cobra joke." We looked a little while longer, and we still found nothing to eat. We came back into the area everybody else was waiting for us. "Sorry, we couldn't find anything to eat from the woods." Izzy told them, everybody looked down and groaned. Matt checked the things he had with him, to see if he had had anything. Nothing, so we all had nothing to eat for the night.

"I smell something like food in the distance." T.K. told us, and I tried to detect the smell for myself, and I picked it up to. "Can we go over in the direction of the smell, to see if we can have anything to eat tonight?" T.K. asked, and we all shrugged a little. It was worth a try, after all.

"I don't see the harm in going out to try it." Tai answered, and we got everything ready to leave. We have been sitting here for about forty five minutes by now anyways. I grabbed a hold of my medical bag, just in case, despite how painful it is to carry it. I could feel as though my father was watching me in the background right now, but I knew I had to keep it. I also grabbed the flag that I made a while back, before we faced Devimon. It was already a little bit of brown on some parts, due to plenty of dirt building up. It covered half of myself on the flag, and all of Izzy by now. If only it could be cleaned off a little amount. T.k. and Izzy didn't carry anything, for Matt Tai, and Mimi grabbed everything else pretty much. Matt got our sleeping bags and flint. Tai got the majority of the camping gear. Mimi and Sora got what little bit was left that matt, Tai, or I couldn't get for ourselves. Such as some of the wood that we haven't used as of yet. As well as some of just the the unimportant stuff that we had we didn't even need. I still had my wallet in the back pocket to my pants, the left one. I had my ring and phone in my right pocket, in the front. I knew that we had to set out then, so I called everybody up.

"Tai, lead the way." I asked, and Tai got in front of me. Matt was second in line, I was third, Mimi was fourth, Sora was fifth, Izzy was sixth in line, and T.K. was the last one in line. We walked for a while, and it felt like a desert. But it wasn't a dessert, more like a hot summer hang out place. The sun was near setting, maybe in about four or five hours from now. i just wished we would find the place of the smell and food quickly. These people needed to get fed, or else they would have gone five days without really having anything to eat. It looked like people were starting to get sweat around their faces and bodies, and I felt it was coming onto me as well. We might have been walking for a long time, and I just couldn't tell. Due to, of course, not having a watch or anything related to telling time on me. As we walked on, I felt the hot air around me cooling down a little bit, and the smell of the food getting stronger. I had a feeling that we were getting closer, maybe half a hour away from the area, was my guess. Slowly after this, we reached a small village. It was full of small digimon. We went over to the small digimon, to see what they were.

"What kind of digimon are you guys?" Tai asked them, and they jumped back in surprise from the question. They didn't see us coming to them, I guess.

"We're the baby stage of Agumon, the digimon you have with you. It has been a long time since we last seen a real Agumon." They replied, with a smirk on their face. Showing that there was a small chance they we were being lied to. "Can we show you around the village we have? So you can see what kind of settlement this place really is." The baby digimon asked, and we all looked at each other.

"Do we really want them to show us around? We just defeated Devimon, for all we know, this could be a trap made by another evil digimon." T.K. asked, I was getting impressed that he has taken such thought and caution into everything these days. He is not at all like the kid I met on the summer camp. He went from being somebody who only cared for talking about video games and what his life at home was truly like. Now he is the the one who, isn't fully engaged with the group, but you can tell that he really is trying to help out as much as he can. Give it some time, and he might honestly be as useful as Mat or Tai themselves. I thought about what he said, and should we really trust these digimon? I mean, we could be backfired really badly, but they might be sincere. It could be worth a shot, besides, baby digimon even when all added up can't be nearly as bad as Devimon could be.

'I think it might be worth the chance. We should try it out, see what happens." I told everybody, and I looked at each of their faces to see if they disapproved. Izzy had a look of clear disapproval on his face, and I wanted to hear just what he might want to say. "What do you think, Izzy. Since you clearly don't agree with this idea?" I asked, ready for him to speak his own piece of mind.

"I think we should go back to the place we started from, maybe try to find a new route. Despite how long this way would take. I still think it might be better than falling for a possible trap." Izzy said, and I could kind of see his point, but there were problems with his suggestions to. I mean come on, retracing everything, just for a new possible route. That would just be fucking retarded. Everyone else seemed to pick up on how stupid this was to, due to the look on their faces. Even Mimi, the least involved with the what shall we do kind of conversations, was obviously taken aback by this idea. Izzy checked everybody's faces as well, I think he was able to pick this up for himself as well. 'Sorry for suggesting that, maybe we should just go along and see what they have to offer." He said real fast, trying to hide what he was thinking. I wasn't a expert, but I could tell that he was thinking something more on the lines of god I'm so worthless, or something related to the matter. So we all went to the baby digimon, and waited to see what they had have to say on our verdict.

"How about you take us around the village you all live in". I said, and they each got a smile on their faces. "May I ask, what kind of things do you have here?" I asked them, as we started our tour. The baby digimon had to think about this one for a few seconds, before they gave a not so sure answer. Okay, maybe this was a trap after all. Wow, I didn't know I was THIS bad on cues. I gave myself a mental slap across the face.

"We have a spa, a place you can a relax and get rid of all your stress. For we imagine that you all have gathered much within the time you have spent here." They answered, and they let out a quiet laugh. Why would they laugh over something as stupid as that. Things like this can just amaze me. Mimi was instantly taken up by the idea of a spa, and she jumped up and down a little bit.

"Where can I find the spa? I really want to have a good relaxation. It can be so tiring just going around waiting for something. Then you might see that you might not really get it." She said, in a very sort of begging way. The baby digimon looked annoyed with Mimi, but they agreed to what she wanted. Izzy had a look of disgust on his face, as he was looking at Mimi. Is it possible that Izzy might really hate Mimi?

'Fine Miss Pretty Pretty Princess, we can take you there right now. Since you can't wait five minutes for us to be done with. we'll wait for you until you get out for the tour to go on." The baby digimon led us to the house of the spa, and made us all wait in the normal room. While Mimi was going somewhere else. We stayed out for ten minutes, when Tai decided he needed to use the restroom.

Tai was walking in the hallway in the building, and he found Mimis clothes all over the ground. He picked them up, so he could put it in a room, and have her get it later. He walked a little bit, until he found a room he walked in, and saw a lot of steam. No, Tai walked into the room that Mimi was in her spa at, Tai threw her outfit on the ground. Then he ran out screaming. He nearly walked into Mimi naked! It was still about three hours, maybe two and a half before the sun would fully set. I saw his beating red face, and was curious to find out what it was about.

'Tai, what just happened?" I yelled at him. Tai suddenly burst into tears.

'I nearly walked into Mimi naked." Tai fell down to the ground, looking like he was in a traumatized state. Then again, would would want to walk into somebody naked? Especially if it was somebody you most likely barely knew, and if it was Mimi. Everybody would want to stay away from that sight. Including if you bring in the factor of her being as confused as she said she was when she talked to me way back when we only have been here for a few days. Mimi came back in a few minutes later.

'Tai, what did you do that for?" Mimi asked him, and the baby digimon laughed so hard it felt like they were watching some sort of show. They made us go further along with our tour, until they showed us everything. Such as the place where they eat at, which looked really small for us humans to me. The area we can all sleep at, they found a spot where we each can be at least private enough for ourselves. I sat in my area, I took out my ring. Looked at it for a few seconds, then put it back in my right hand pocket. I needed to keep it safe, so I can remember what little there is left of my mother to me, and for hope of leading a normal and good life someday in my future. I took out my wallet, and checked it out more now. I then noticed I still had something in here from a long time ago. A card with the number to call a college to go to. It was one I wanted to go to a few years ago, back when I was in the eighth grade, and it was for something related to the study of being a professor. Or that job for when you research the stars and different things in the sky. What was it called, now I remembered. Astrophysicist. I wanted to become one a few years back in my day, but I stopped the profession to still study for being a doctor. The job my father was forcing me to pursue, and he won't let me do anything else. I once brought up the astrophysicist idea to him, and then he beat me half to unconsciousness over it. That was the time I decided to stop it, for I knew at that moment he would not approve of it. He also said something along the lines of me being a worthless piece of garbage in this world if I ever went for something else. I now truly think he might be telling the truth, I can't stand up for myself. I can't tell people what I truly think is best, I just can't. I have nothing to offer, I have no purpose in life, and maybe I should just go for something somebody already has set for me. But I do wonder on some moments if I should go back to this idea, one I truly wanted at some point. I was about to get up, when Tai showed up. He saw the card, and looked impressed.

"Impressive, a invitation to start going to some college. Are you going to accept the invitation?" I felt like hitting him in the head, but I knew that would be stupid. He didn't do anything wrong by asking a question. Even if it was as painful as something like this. I was the one who did wrong, by even thinking of hitting him in the face for just a second.

"It was one I wanted to go to back then. But I stopped pursuing it. I keep this card with me to remind myself never to go back in this path. I keep it to remind myself to just keep going with the doctor idea my father has set out for me already. I keep it mostly to remind myself that I should never, ever, look back at those days." Tai gave me a confused and surprised look. As if trying to figure out what I was trying to convey right at this moment.

"What do you mean by never looking back on those days. Besides if you don't want to be a doctor, and you want to pursue this education you wanted back then, why not go for it. Dude, you have nothing stopping you besides yourself, and what you fear inside of yourself. Please, face your inner demons, I don't to see you falling apart like this. You deserve better than this." Tai tried to get across to me, but I just couldn't listen to him/ I refused to think that there is another chance in some of things I would want instead of my father.

'I'm sorry Tai, but I truly need to be alone for now." I told him, and he just shook his head in disappointment. He walked away from me, and I just stood at that spot, thinking to myself. Was I possibly to rough with Tai, maybe that is a problem for me. I take things to roughly, and I never learn to look at things the good way. Maybe I really do need to change in some way, I don't know what would be best for me, but i will not stop trying until I find the good self. I thought I was already doing a good job on this protection thing, with watching over everybody. I felt as though I was a active member, but it looks as if I was mistaken this whole time. I heard Tai talking to the others, and I was taken back by what he was saying.

"I saw something Joe had just a moment ago. He sort of lost it within himself. I don't know what his problem is, but I don't think it's really that good." Tai started to tell them.

"What are you trying to indicate here Tai?" T.k. asked him, and Tai was able to answer him. After he snapped his figures in the direction of T.K.

"You see, the thing is, I truly don't know if he can handle much of this digital world stuff anymore. It feels as though the things going on here are catching up to the things about his past. I don't even know what his past was like or anything like that. It looks like he's just being a big baby about it, whatever the thing could possibly be. I think he might crack sometime, and I don't know if he can recover from it. Or as I said, if he needs his baby bottle or anything like that." Gomamon was at that place to, and he layed down, and looked saddened.

"Thy think he's just trying to cope under pressure. Thy doht want sound mean bout it, since Joe is thy partner, but thy think Joe might be the weakest member in this group. Matt, Tai, Sora, thou three have been well managed this whole time. Izzy can get out of his problems by his computer and thinking of things out of problems. Thus making him the logical thinker of the group. Mimi can find herself out of things by crying her way across it, sorry to thee, Mimi. T.K., thee have Matt to watch over you, and thee doht take advantage of this. Thy think so, at least. But with Joe, he can't do anything, he freaks out, and falls back in the end. He honestly has nothing to offer here." Gomamon said, and I sat down really hard, nobody was able to see me.

"This is your partner you're talking about." All the other digimon partners said, and Sora at the same time. I could tell everybody else was nodding to along with this.

"Thy know, but thy just really worried for him" Gomamon replied. I was on the ground, my hands up to my face. Tai first thinks I can't handle this anymore. Now I just heard my own digimon say I was pretty much the seventh wheel of the group, and that I truly had nothing to offer here. I tried, I really did, to be a good head of house, but it looks as if I have have failed in even this. What was wrong with me. No, don't let this get to you, I thought. Just start to help out even more than you already have before today. Take some matters into my own hands if I had to. But I will show them, that I am just as important as anybody else in this group. I came out, and the baby digimon looked like they had made us some food. We all ate our food, and T.K. kept on rubbing his egg. I kept my mouth shut. Everybody else was quiet, maybe they tried to keep the conversation secret. They didn't know that I still heard every nasty word they had to say about me. Those little punks. Suddenly, T.K.s egg begin to glow, and I was surprised. Because last time I checked, eggs don't glow.

'Welcome back T.K." Palmon said, and I was even more surprised. Palmon was already back from the other life. It was just over a week that he was gone, though. Everybody started to sound happy, and was kind of celebrating the return of Palmon. Who people might say was sort of our hero in the case of when we faced devimon. I took one bite worth of food while I was at the room where the baby digimon ate dinner. I got up, and walked out while nobody knew I was leaving. Five minutes later, Izzy noticed I was gone.

"Hey, where's Joe?" Izzy said.

'I don't know, he was right here." Sora said, because we sat next to each other while I ate. Matt was to busy being at the corner of the room, taking small bites here and there. He was looking at Tai. Matt was thinking to himself. He thought Tai looked amazing, as he always did. He wanted to know when Tai was going to wake up and see that he was the one. Tai was most likely trying to convince himself that he should go after girls. Matt knew he could not let this little secret out to many people. Since he was really high up on his popularity level, and he was gay. Gay people would never be popular if they knew it was true, and they would get harassed if people knew. Because this was a time when people of this sexuality did not get well accepted into culture, well, was just starting to get slowly more and more accepted. Matt never even told his father this, for fear of how he would react. But matt always told himself in his mind, if his father truly loved him, then he would be fine no matter what matt said he was.

Gomamon was looking for me in the general area we ate at.

"Thy doht not know, thy shalt go look for him." gomamon left the area, and begin looking for me outside.

I was walking around the outside of the village. Needing to get away from all this for a little while. This really was getting to much for me to handle, maybe I was truly cracking. I needed to just stop from all this madness and relax for just a moment. I sat down, looking at the sky. Damn, it was very pretty. Why didn't it look this nice normally on Earth? I threw the card for the college away from me, so I didn't have to see it anymore. What could I do to change my ways? Show how I truly am to everybody. No, that would just be insane, and asking for to much from anybody. I mean, Tai doesn't look like he has a problem towards me. He talks to me often, and likes to know what I'm thinking normally. Matt was that sort of guy who would want to tease the upperclassmen to make themselves look cooler, but they do it just for that reason. Besides, the upperclassmen just ignore what these punk kids say about them. I just hope Matt is done being a little whiny snob around me now. Mimi, well I think she has done me a great favor for letting me talk to her that one night. I don't know how I can repay her for the kindness she has given me while we've been here. She was the first one to come up to me and talk to me, and I feel a since a gratitude for that. I feel largely mistaken for what I thought of her at first, about her going to be annoying. T.K. I hope would have a small respect for me. Knowing as though he might still be trying to used to all this stuff going on. Then again, we all are. Crazy, how in human terms, we've already been gone for almost a day. Which would still be long enough for people to worry about our location. But here, it's been half a months worth. I just hope T.K. gets more into the group, and shows his true self even more than he already has done. Sora, what does she think of me? I'm truly am confused about it. I mean, we've talked a good deal to each other, and that is nice. But she does that blushing thing around me a lot, and I have no clue what that means. I also remember in my flashback, when she saw me for the first time, her cheeks turned red. That was back when she was like ten or eleven, can't remember. Does blushing show like a sign of deep hatred towards somebody, and their face turns red in anger because they're near them? That is the only way that it could make sense for me. I get it now, Sora just really hates me. Because Sora could never like me or anything like that beyond the level of forced friendship, I'm just that nerdy guy who everybody wants to stay away from. Although, I must admit, Sora has most likely contributed the least to the group. I do think she has most likely been the most useless to us so far, which is sad to say. She hasn't done anything to help out with the group. Now Izzy, he sticks around on his computer a lot. I wish he could get out of this hiding phase, and show his true self just a little bit more than he already has done. I most likely know the least about him so far. Which saddens me, because I can see he's not that bad of a person. I sat here, just thinking about everybody a little bit longer, the sun was completely down by now, and the moon was starting to take over. gomamon showed up, and sat down besides me. I was already angry, wow could my own digimon talk down about me like that? It just blows my mind away.

'What do you want? To talk badly about me again, just in front of me now. If so, just fire away." I asked, and was glad the sun was down, so Gomamon couldn't see my face.

'Thy just worried bout thee." Goamon started, and I stopped him right there.

"Shut up Gomamon. You're not worried about me, that was made very clear today. Saying I have nothing to offer in this group. What digimon says that about their partner. It's just a horrible thing to do. Besides, you say I'm the weakest member of the group, what makes you possibly think that? as you said, mimi needs to whine her way out of everything. That's not showing any sort of strength, that's just being a little priss. Izzy needs his computer to do everything for him. He can't do anything on his own, he needs his nonliving device to do it for him. That's not power or strength. That's just being to darn lazy to do crap by yourself." Goamon tried to speak to me now.

"Joe, thy sorry for what thy said." Goamon started, but I was already on a roll.

"Just stop talking for one moment. Can't you see I'm trying to get something into your head? Take this as a learning chance. What did you say about T.K., he needs Matt to watch over him. That's right, he can't watch over himself. He needs his brother who he barely sees to do it for himself. What about Sora being able to help herself? There's no way she can. She has put in nothing to help out with the group. She just sits there, talking, trying to make herself sound like she's active in it, but when it comes down to real business, she does nothing. She just sits in the back, letting us do everything. The only people who can truly watch over themselves right now are Matt and Tai. I jumped down to remove that black gear. I didn't wait for you to digivolve. I did the chanting to get rid of the Bakemon. I made our team flag. I came in to save Tai from Devimon. I was able to hold my own with Devimon even when everybody else was down, long enough to have Patomon digivolve. Did you or the other digimon do that? No, you didn't. Did any of the other humans do any of these things? No, they didn't. So just be quiet." I looked at Gomamon, but I saw that Gomamon was gone. Was I going to far with what I was saying, I had to go and find him. I ran back to the village with the baby digimon, but they weren't here. I was so tired, that I couldn't tell if any humans were here. I could see no digimon was here, however. But I feel down to the ground, asleep. Most likely over being so tired.

Agumon and the real baby form of Agumon were trapped away. They got kidnapped by the digimon at the village the kids met today. They were waiting for their master to show up. Their master was named Etemon. All the humans and digimon were taken away as well. Even Gomamon, wand he was regretting what he said about Joe. When he heard all that he said, he knew Joe was right. Sora really has done the least for the group, and she really was the most unimportant. Izzy, Mimi, and t.K. are stuck behind these resorts that they need. They can't really do anything on their own. Tai and Matt really are the only ones who can do things on their own.

-I was dreaming of my house. Jim was sitting down on a table, doing his work as a lawyer. I came up to him.

"Hey Jim, are you going out anywhere right now?" I asked him, and he looked up. Then down at his watch.

"Sorry, I realize I have to meet Beth today at Subway." Jim said, and he grabbed his books. Then headed out of the door. Beth was the name of his girlfriend,you know, the one he just broke up with. This means that this dream moust has taken place a little while back. I sat down on the table, just relaxing my legs after another day of school. Then my dad walked in.

'Joe, why aren't you working on your papers?" My dad asked me, and I shook my head.

"Why did you just shake your head to me?" He walked up to me, and forced me out of the chair. He pushed me to a wall, and held e by my shirt. "Don't you ever shake your head to me. If you don't become a doctor, then you are useless. Understand, so go get a purpose and study for your medical exam. If I come in your room in a hour, to see you not working, you will have worse coming for you." He let go of me, and I went into my room. I stayed in there for fifty minutes, and spent the last ten minutes working, so he can be fooled by when he walks in. a good plan, when you truly think about it. I was reading these books that he's given me like ten times now, but he's still not happy with my performance. I've pretty much given up everything I have for him. Yet he still shows not at the least some sign of thankfulness. What do I have to do to make him happy? Truly become a doctor. Become something that would pain me to no end. I also noticed that he locked me in my room, from the outside. Now I couldn't get out, even if I was hungry. Now he forces me to stay in my room. What was his problem? -

I woke up, and saw smoke in the distance. i ran in that direction, to see what was going on. It took a while, but i reached the area of the smoke. Everybody was there. They yelled at me, and all the partner digimon was here as well. As well as the baby form of the Agumon. The baby digimon at the village stood behind me, with two other digimon in front of them.

"We're Gazmon, the servants of Etemon. He will be here any minute now." The digimon said, and I was surprised by how they looked. they looked like standing bunnies something like that. They also looked pretty intimidating. Their color was grey on the normal body, and white at the belly. One wore sun glasses, and the other didn't. Soon enough, we saw a big digimon. He looked like a digimon version of Elvis. He was a monkey, that was taller than myself by about three inches. He had a microphone, and and a guitar. Tai looked at Agumon, and Agumon knew what he had to do.

"Agumon digivolve to.. GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, and the monkey digimon played on his guitar.

"My name's Etemon. I have a little secret for you all, my guitar can't make you digivolve. Let me sing you a little bit of a tune." The monkey digimon said, and he was sort of in the distance, but he was still seeable through the trees. Like in a live performance in a concert, when the people can still see the people playing from hundreds of feet away.

"I'm on a mexican radio.

I'm on a mexican radio, radio.

I'm a mexican woah, radio, radio, radio." Etemon started to sing Mexican Radio by Wall of voodoo.

Just then, all the houses in the village we spent last night at blew up. As well as everything else in it.

"My dark network can do anything I want it to. And it can't let you digivolve any further than the step you're already on. How's that for powerful?" The baby forms of Agumon showed us a passage, and we went through it. They stayed behind, however. inside, there was no exit, it was a dead end. Maybe they led us here long enough for Etemon to leave, if so, then good thing for us. But after about half a hour of waiting, Tais necklace begin to glow in a color of orange. The wall around us started to glow as well, and became one small little hand held thing. It went into his necklace.

"Did I just find my tag?' Tai asked, and I went up next to him.

"It looks as though you did." I replied, and we looked at it. It was a circle, with eight triangles around it. I knew what it was, a older drawing of the sun. I wondered what it stood for, however. Etemon didn't see us, so we left in the direction that was now enabled to us.

"Now we have one tag.' Izzy said. "Either we can now start fighting back with Etemon when he shows up again, or we need to find all seven of them first before anybody could use it." Izzy said to himself, more of in a whisper. I knew one thing was for certain. Etemon was the first enemy Gennai was talking about. And we needed to defeat him before we want to try to face anybody else. I just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as the crap Devimon put us through.


	20. The Arrival of Skullgreymon

Chapter 20: The Arrival Of Skullgreymon

We have been walking for about two days since Tai got his tag, and Etemon became a problem for us. Matt suggested that we take a break, and we all agreed to this. Tai and I went off to some food.

'Do you think we might be able to use your tag now?" I asked Tai. Tai shrugged, and I felt the same exact way.

"Either I can start using it now to digivolve Greymon even further. Or that we will have to collect more tags to add up our collection. I want Agumon to eat a lot now so he be full enough to digivolve. Or at least try it out." This was true, digimon usually can't digivolve further unless if they are full on food, at least for the first time they go into the champion stage. I felt it would require the same for this stage in the digivolution chart.

'You know what?" I told Tai, and I went on. "I will let Agumon be fed the food we find that you will have for me. But for everybody else, you might have to do a little convincing." I looked over my soldier, and found a good portion of food. "I found some food, a bunch fruit and that good stuff. Like bananas, apples and oranges." Tai and I went to the tree I was talking about, and took some of each. I climbed up the tree a little bit, so I could get more of the fruit. I was crawling up the tree as I was grabbing some. When I grabbed some pieces, I threw them down to Tai. He was able to catch them without problem. With the exception of one orange. after I climbed up about half the tree and getting a few days worth of fruit, I jumped down the tree. I reached the ground, my foot turned the wrong way. Wow, that hurt a good deal. However, I didn't fall down enough of the tree to get greatly wounded. "Never again." I told Tai, and we walked all the way back to everybody else. I did the math, about three days worth of food.

"Agumon, time to eat." Tai told his digimon, and Agumon looked intimidated. I took everybody up to the tall of a small hill, so Tai could do his business. Tai started to shove food down Agumons mouth, and he obeyed at first. But as time passed, Agumon slowly started to eat slower. Even stopped eating after a while.

'Why did Tai have to take all of our food? I'm so freaking hungry. " Mimi said to herself.

'Hey Agumon, eat the food now. It's not my fault everybody let me take the food. So you could eat as much as you can. So open up now." Tai tried telling Agumon, and Izzy groaned under his breath.

"We didn't give him any of the food. He just decided that he should feed Agumon like three days worth of food." I glared at everybody. Because they were being little whiny snobs. I can go almost two and a half weeks without eating. Then again, they probably didn't have to deal with my father. Sora was thinking to herself. Tai was just being a friend to us all. Although what he does affects the group now, he was doing it for the best of the group. She thought to herself, and she wanted to explain it to everybody.

"Listen, just because Tai is doing this now, doesn't mean he doesn't care about everybody else. I can say from experience at being his friend, that he does this for the best of everybody. Even if it hurts somebody he cares about at the moment. He cares about us all in some way, as friends. Like about three years ago, when he and I were having a soccer game against a rivaling team. What happened was this. Somebody in my team was kicking the ball, our team was three points behind, and the person wanted to kick the ball to me. But he came in, and kicked the ball for my place. He managed to kick the ball into the net, and we scored the goal. we were now on a tie with the other team. We then got two teams, and we won. But only because he took the role as kind of the saver at that moment. So he's just doing this right now to ensure Agumon can digivolve using his tag, and filling him up with food. But deep down, he cares, so go nice on him. besides, we can eat anytime."

"I can't take anymore of this food." Agumon tried telling Tai.

"Everybody relies on you to do this. So please, eat up as much as you can. Get going again." Tai told his digimon, and Agumon had to give in. I looked down, saddened. I don't know why I felt so sad. Maybe it was being next to all this these people that might even care about me. I knew Matt and Sora both didn't give a damn about me. I noticed something, however. My necklace was glowing. It was glowing a color of light blue, my favorite color in the bank.

"Guys, my necklace is glowing right now." I got up, and started to run. Sort of in the direction of where it was glowing. Everybody ran after me after a few seconds of being confused. Even Tai and Agumon stopped the eating and coaching session. I ran until the point when I just couldn't anymore. The necklace stopped glowing, I guessed I missed the chance to get it. However, I did see something in the distance. It looked like a house, and I wanted to see if I was correct. I started running again to the place of where I thought I saw the house. It took about ten to do so, but I did it. Everybody was considerably behind me, but they caught up to me. I was correct, it was a house. It looked dark and empty.

"Do you think we should knock?" Tai asked, and I shrugged. If we can get in, there might be somebody nice. Then they might let us have something good to eat for once. Izzy knocked on the door, and there was a answer. But nobody was there. It looked as if the door just opened by itself. We all looked confused, but everybody nodded towards me. They approved of me going inside to check it out. They also indicated that they would come with me if I did or not. I came inside the house slowly, hoping it wasn't haunted or anything like that. Izzy went out to the corner of the room, and opened a fridge. Inside it was all the things you could want to find for regular lunch and dinner. Eggs, meat, lettuce, cheese, and the stuff you make tortillas with. That was just the basics, but I could see there was even more in it. Matt and Tai sat on the couch, right next to each other. Like within inches of each other. I went to the small one person couch, and sat in it before anybody else could. T.k. was chilling in the seat in front of the T.V., and he turned it on. It turned on the news.

"Environmental problems are happening all around the world. Snow is covering a good portion of the country of Japan. In some countries in Africa are starting to get very flooding. Flooded with water that looks sort of like chocolate sauce. Places that are normally freezing are burning hot like Greenland. Places that are normally blazing hot are now freezing cold like Death Valley." T.K. turned off the T.V.

"What?' He asked. 'Does this mean that some things that happen while we are in the Digital World are affecting the real world? If so, then soon the entire world will be affected in some way if we stay here too much longer." Sora came out of the bathroom, I wonder what kind of things she was doing in there? I always wonder what females did in the restroom, because I'm straight. Besides, Sora is a pretty cool girl, somebody I would like if she was my age. Mimi was in the corner, looking like she was crying. I came over to her.

"Hey, why the are you crying?' I asked Mimi.

"Just thinking about what my home is like. What my parents might be be thinking right now since we're missing. Or Eric from the summer camp. I wonder what everything would be like if, you know who is still alive. We might still be living in America." Mimi answered, and I put my hand on my solider.

"Sorry for that." I told her. Then I went back to the one person couch I sat on earlier. Matt started to play with Tais hair, and he was smiling. Looking like he was taking in pleasure to it with every stroke he made. Tai looked at Matt, and pushed his hand away.

"Don't do that to me.' Tai told Matt, and Matt looked down. All disappointed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Tai." Matt said in pure honesty. He still wished he could have played with Tais hair just a little bit longer. To take just in a small bit of more pleasure. He got up, and made us all dinner from the fridge. It looked like he made us some pizza, Round Table style. Because Round Table is the honest pizza, as they say. I would have to agree, it's my third favorite fast food place. Behind Flamethrowers at Diary Queen and Subway. It took a little over a hour for Matt to make this food.

'Joe, get the crap up and help me give all this pizza out to everybody." I got up, and helped him distribute out the pizza. He made three thirty-six, seven inch, pieces of pizza. I gave everybody three slices, and matt gave the digimon about three slices each. We ate all our pizza in ten minutes, and we still wanted more. But we decided to keep all the pizza we had for later accounts. When the sun was setting, Izzy pulled us all aside.

'Can you get yourself comfortable right now? I have a story to tell you all.' Everybody reluctantly did as he asked.

'What is the story about?' Tai asked Izzy.

"Everything there is to tell. I will start from the bottom. From the day I came out of my moms belly, and had my doctor cut my cord, so I can be set free into life." He was implying that he was telling was about his whole lifetime, and I knew that we really did have to make ourselves comfortable. Izzy popped all his fingers, and gave us all a sinister look.

"I was born in the year of 1976. On the day November 11th. Somewhere in England. My mom and dad loved me for how I was and looked. That was until the first couple years of my life have passed by. I lived in England until I was about one or two years old. when my parents were going on a trip, they had a caretaker for me, but the plane crashed, and they both died. My uncle and his wife obviously got heartbroken by this news, as you all could tell. I, only being a little baby, would not be able to express my feelings for what happened. But my uncle and his wife decided to adopt me. For the fact that I was true family, and they felt bad. Another thing that brings this to being is the fact that my uncles wife has a problem that makes it so she can't have any kids. At least it's nice to know that they don't have sex, because it would very weird if I was hearing loud gasping as they did it. Or worse, if I walked into them doing it. Or maybe they do have the deed, and it is just done when I'm not around. Anyways, you might ask, how would I know all this? Including the fact that my uncle and his wife have never told me personally all of these little details. well, for a few years, I was blind to this finding. But about three or four years later, I heard them having a brutal talk one night. They wanted to decide if it was right to tell me about this happening or not. Well, they should have, because I wouldn't be busy trying to live this stupid lie about something like this. The thing was, my door was open a jar, so I went up to close it. You know, so the light wouldn't keep me up all night long. But it was when I heard it, and I listened to them. They said it they should let the truth out, or if I should be able to live a life that I thought would have them being my true parents. I know it's not true, and I wish I just had a bad dream, but deep down, I wish they are my true parents. So I was about five or six years old when this event occurred. Just when I was old enough to go to Kindergarden school. I truly don't remember much of the time I was in this school, besides the fact that I know it isn't in my current living area. Like city range is what I mean by this. I know I lived in Highton View Terrace for a while before I moved to Obadiah. I also knew that I lived somewhere else before I lived in Highton View Terrace. New in first grade, I remembered none but one thing. That my teacher was not the same person throughout the whole school year. I think I had a teacher who stuck around for a few months of the school year. But they had to leave due to a need for a leave of absence, and somebody else took over afterwards. The weirdest part was this, everybody else acted like this teacher wasn't even somebody in the school staff for the rest of the year. In second grade, I think the principal was different from the one I had in first grade. I think the one in first grade was a female, and the one in second grade was a male. As well as every other principal I had beyond this point were males. I also think most of the students of the first grade I had along with me were also not here that school year. I wonder why everybody would leave. I think the teacher I had in second grade was different from the one I had in first, but nobody gives a shit about that. Third grade was the year I moved to Highton View Terrace. I only remember living there for a few months to about half a year. I can't remember how long I was there off the top of my head. I was starting a good rap in Highton View Terrace, everybody got along with me very well, which was fine with me. All the teachers started to get along with me very well with me as well. But something happened around January or so of the school year, and my parents started to freak out. The weirdest part is, I remember hearing about the talk they had when I was six. But I still can't remember why they decided to leave Highton View Terrace, I wonder why? But I remember that they told me to get all my things on, and that we would leave by the end of week. Incredible rush for moving from a place to go to another. So I moved to Obadiah, the same place I've been living in since then. So I've been living in Obadiah for the last five to six years now. In fourth grade is when I start to remember more of what has happened to my life since this point forward. In this school year, my teacher was a middle-aged man, or so I remembered him being. He was my favorite teacher, and he would always let us do activities in class. The activities aren't boring or anything like that, they were always fun. Like how to write all the names of the people in a certain book on the whiteboard. See which student can write all the names, and correctly the fastest. I always got in last place, but my time got better with each book we read, so I was happy myself. The person who always got in first place was a stupid preppy girl named Brittany. (No, not the one in My Immortal). I hated her so much, or at least for the first half of the year, but then... I should move on, before I get to into this kind of stuff. Or else I will get in trouble. Let's just say, during the second half of the school year, I didn't hate her nearly as much. Anyways, in the fifth grade was the time I met somebody. His name was Ken, Ken Ittigouchi, who was inside my own grade. But Ken was in my senpai by about five months or so. He quickly became friends with me. We hanged out at school a lot, and sometimes when we are at our houses. He had a older brother named Sam, with the same unpronounceable last name. I think Sam is a year younger than you, Joe, so he would be seventeen. I don't really think I interacted with Sam himself. Ken was always kind of depressed, and he also looked scared around the presence of his mother. Like he was trying to hide something from me, because he was worried I wouldn't want to hang with him anymore. I also remember Sam being kind of in the background, like he wasn't really really in a good relationship with Ken. One thing about Kne that you need to know is this, he nevers likes to talk with people that well. For he was kind of shy around people who aren't really friends with him. He also always had long hair, like it would get cut, but it always grew back quickly for no reason whatsoever. His hair is black, something I haven't seen with many people before, surprisingly. In the sixth grade, Ken and I hung out regularly. Although I remember not really getting along well with my teachers that well. Because they thought I was a bully to other students. They were wrong, for I was the one who got bullied without break from anybody. I loved how my parents tried to help me out in this problem. They told me to stand up to myself, and I tried. But it never worked out for some reason. By this, I mean I always the one who got truly beat up in the end. Despite how hard I tried to fight back, it was painful. I felt like nothing was able to help me, and that nobody could be able to help me to help me feel better. Not even Ken, and I thought he was able to help me get over anything until this all happened. I broke my nose and three of my ten fingers while fighting back one time, and I will tell you something. It never felt the same to write and breath again, due to knowing how truly grateful people really are with this kind of stuff. I don't get the school staff most of the time just because of these fights. They never hear you out, because they don't care about the students. Just what would satisfy them. Well, I think that is the best way to describe my horrible sixth grade experiences. Well, since I was about to reach seventh at the end of the school year, I can go to summer camp. Since that is the first grade I can do so with. I went over to the camp, when I was able to convince my parents of it. But I was only able to do half of the length of the camp, before the school year started again. During this school year, I had put on many updates to my computer, when I realized it really far dated back. Now I was able to do all this cool stuff on it, and expand my full memory by about double. Tai, remember, you needed help on your High School entrance year. You went up to me, despite the fact we almost never talked to each other before that point. I started to aid to you with all your subjects and the material they would have in the exam. At the end of the year, we you took your exam, and we found out that you got a high enough of a score to get the school you wanted to. Because of my assistance, you let me become one of your friends. Which takes me up to the point when Tai and I went to to summer camp together. It was nice to know when we got assigned to the same camp, and we had no consuler. That is, until you arrived Joe. Now Tai is going to Obadiah High School with Sora, and he didn't have to move to a new place. I am now in the eighth grade, and I will need to take the entrance exam this year. Well, this is pretty much my whole story. I hoped you liked this story, sorry for taking so much of your time." Izzy told us as much of the story he had as he could. I got up, and saw that almost two hours pass by.

"No, don't apologize." I told Izzy. "You needed to tell us this, and now I know a lot about you.' I finished my thought. Matt nodded, and agreed.

"Now you're not totally in the dark to me anymore. In fact, I know more about you than most of the people here right now. It's past midnight, let's just all go to sleep now." I sat back down in the one person couch, and made myself comfortable for my night of sleep.

"Might be a good idea." I replied, and Tai got up to turn off all the lights in the house. Tai went to sleep on the floor. T.K. slept in the couch that was directly in front of the T.V. in the house. Matt and Sora slept next to each other in the multiple person capacity couch. Mimi slept in one of the sleeping bags that we have had with us this whole trip. Izzy slept on the rug, to make the hard floor feel a little bit more tolerable. I stayed up long to watch everybody do this, and I closed to my eyes.

-In my dream, I saw Jim walking home from his day at college one day. My dad was waiting for him, but I didn't know why.

"Jim, how was your date Beth today." Jim looked at our dad, and sadly replied.

"It never happened. We broke up when I was driving to her house." Jim told our father, and dad looked disappointed. He walked up to Jim, and was ready for something I was only to familiar of.

"How did you break up?" he asked, and Jim was reluctant to answer.

"She has been cheating on me for a long time. Because she said I wasn't any good for her anymore. She said that I had expired, and the contract was over. Why would anybody say anything like that? Better yet, why would they be hiding this from me for months on end?" Jim answered, and without awaiting our fathers response, left the room. Our father was staring at the wall, and whispered to himself.

'You have disappointed me too many times now. I will need to teach you a lesson tonight." Jim was in the restroom, talking to himself. (I do it, so it's not weird).

"Why has Joe been to blind to see that this has been happening to me for years on end now? Dad has been putting me down in several different ways since mother had left. I still have the cut on me that reaches all the way down my leg. I've had that since I was twelve, but Joe doesn't know about that. Or all the other cuts and harm he has done to me over the years. Since dad only treats me that way when he's not around. But Joe doesn't deal with this kind of torture, he lives a perfect life and everything. Nothing happens to him, dad thinks he's the most overly hard working child a father could ever want. I want to live in his shoes every once in a while. Why do the younger ones always get the better attention of the two? It's not fair to the older ones. But I shouldn't care, for he is happy. I would sacrifice my glee for his own. I just hope Joe is fine wherever he currently is right now." He got up, and left the bathroom. But stopped, and went back inside. He called me, and we had the conversation we did when I was on that island part with Sora. Then he got up again, and had dinner with our father. They didn't talk to each other at all the whole time, just like how it is when dad and I eat together. He got up, and washed off his dishes, and dad looked at him. He went into our room (get it, since he and I share the same room. Kind of like what happened to you and Jacob, Grant. Remember.) He took off his shirt, and I felt like throwing up. He had cuts all the way down his back. Like tally marks, I was able to count nearly two hundred before I had to stop. He took out a knife, and added another onto his back. Then he told himself.

"One more for another argument and put down with my dad." The worst part was, there was barely any of his back that was just normal, no cuts. How was I so blind to this? I thought he lived the good life, but it looks as if he doesn't, and might be as bad as mine. He got onto his bed, and sighed, while whaling a small amount.

'My back is so numb now. It feels as if it will just break on itself. I have to keep my pain in every night when I sleep here, for I don't wake Joe up. Or make father curious of what I might moan about. You know, as the years passed by, some, if not most, of my cuts on my back have worn away to nothing now What Joe doesn't know is that I had to fight to go into the lawyer profession. Father and I fought almost every night when he wasn't around for almost a entire year. It was only when joe walked in one day when we were fighting, my dad made a cover. To make it look as though nothing had been happening. That was when he gave in, and I can tell still today he regrets giving in. He wanted me to become a doctor for a long time, until then. So thank Joe for being the true reason I can become a lawyer. I wonder if Joe has been able to go his own path yet, or if he is still fighting for his own independence. I hope truly he has won with dad by now. I wonder if he is coming back tonight or not. I will check." He called me, and we had the talk that we had when I was tending to Mimi and making our flag. When our talk was over, he hung up, and talked to himself again.

"I hope Joe does a good job watching the kids. Including that girl Mimi, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her under his watch. But Mimi sound familiar, I wonder what it was. Yeah, I remember. it was when Joe and I were driving around that one day four years ago. She was talking to her father to see if she still had to attend school, and he told her it was so. She was also wearing all pink, that color is so adorable on little girls. I wonder if it's the same one as the one I heard about that day." He went to sleep, and our father walked in. He had a pillow, and he put on top of Jims head. He was trying to suffocate him. Jim kept on resisting, and was able to get out of it. Then he pushed dad back, and dad took out a knife. He slowly rammed the knife into Jims kneecap. Jim fell down, truly crying in pain. If I was there in person, I would have called the police on dad. Dad walked out for a little while, and came back to see that Jim cried himself to sleep. He then acted like he just saw this for the first time, and called the hospital. He was faking the story and everything, and I gritted my teeth. The ambulance pulled up soon afterward, and took Jim to the hospital. Then father called me, and said what he did when I was away for the moment that one day after we defeated Devimon. Then I was able to see what Jim was like currently, and he looked like he was healing. He was still going to be in the hospital, for three Earth days. So seventy-two in digital world. He was just going to be asleep the whole time, and that was good for him. I regret everything I had said about father treating Jim like a heavenly offspring. -

I woke up, to see my necklace glowing again. I needed to pursue it a second time. It was seven thirty in the morning, and everybody was going to be up soon. I ate one slice of the Round Table pizza Matt made last night, and headed out the door, and saw Tai outside.

"Joe, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I told him about my necklace glowing, and how I was going to find my tag. "Let's go together, then we shall come back when we find it." So we called Gomamon and Agumon over, and they didn't react so pleased.

"Thee have woken up thy. Why?" Gomamon asked, yawning (I hoped I spelt that correctly).

"Yeah buster, what are you doing to us right now?" Agumon asked. Tai and I rolled our eyes, and we went on our way. As we walked on, my necklace started to glow even brighter. I was hoping my tag was close, until we found a stadium. Then my necklace started to glow brighter by the moment.

"I think that we should look in here to see if my tag can be found." I told Tai, and he nodded. We went inside the stadium, great. How the hell are we going to find it here. It contained over a thousand seats, and a big screen. as well as soccer nets on each end of the field, okay. This has to be possibly the biggest soccer field I've ever seen in my entire life. That's saying something considering the ones on T.V. It had to have been at least two hundred yards twice as big as the ones in school and stuff like that. I looked at Tai, and gulped a little. "How about we split up?" I asked, and Tai nodded to me in a 'oh yeah' kind of way. We did exactly that, and we still looked around for most of the day. The sun was starting to set, when all the other kids came here.

"Why are two here?' T.K. asked. I met them in the center of the field, and Tai joined me.

"Looking for my tag." Tai and I both said at the same time, but Tai was so tired, it took him a while to notice his mistake.

"I mean, we are searching for Joes tag." Tai said, and I patted him on the soldier. I saw that my necklace was glowing like absolute crazy right now. I ran around, until I reached one of the end field goals, and everybody followed me. The goal scoring net fell down, and I tried touching it. I electrocuted myself.

"Ow, what the crap?" I said to myself more than to anybody else. the the screen that I mentioned just five moments ago turned on. It was Etemon.

"Brilliant idea, wouldn't you agree? Sure, I had to accept the fact that one of you would get their tgas for it, but it wouldn't matter. Since you will all be defeated, if all goes well to my plan. Joe, look down, then you will find your tag. Now, to the main game, round one." Etemon pressed a button, and a digimon came out. it was a Greymon, with what looked like a black gear inside of it. "I bet you guys have seen the black gears before. but since Devimons defeat, I can start using them for myself. This game will last seven rounds, if you guys don't die before then. One with each of your champion digimon, in the order they came in. If you can defeat them all, then you may leave. If not, then you would be dead, and it will show I am truly more powerful than you all." Sora looked at Tai.

"Sorry for reacting that way to you when you told me the truth. But you will still have to work really hard for me to truly forgive you. So don't think I will just be happy about this now." She told Tai, and he shrugged. I put my necklace down to the ground, and part of the ground started glowing. It was a color of blue, and a small tag came. It went inside my necklace, The tag had a symbol on, but it was different from Tais. It was a cross, with little triangles pointing to it on all four sides. I mean, like to the center, okay, I give up. And then the ground opened up. Everybody fell down into it, and we could see nothing. I was walking around, and then saw a light in some sort of direction. I ran to it, and went to the other side. We were back in the stadium, great. Everybody came out about a minute and a half later. Under Tais lead. The Greymon with a black gear charged towards us, and Tai was ready.

"Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, and tried fighting the other Greymon. With failure, he burped. Then started to fall back, and others joined the fight.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled the other Greymon with a roaring blaster.

'Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled and hit the Greymon with a electro shocker. T.K. and patomon were afraid to join the fight, due to the Angemon incident. Sora stuck next to him to protect him and Mimi. Mimi was still heavily hurt from the Ogremon attack a while back, and we all agreed she didn't have to fight if she didn't want to until she got better. Gomamon tried to digivolve, but was tired from all the other times he had to do it since Devimon showed up. So Gomamon wasn't able to do it.

"Greymon, try to digivolve again the power of the tag and necklace." Tai told Greymon, and he tried. However, it was a failed attempt.

"Sounds as though you all got yourselves in a corner at the moment. It seems as if this job will be easier than I even thought it will be." The other Greymon hit Izzy in the legs, and he fell back in pain. Blood was pouring on the ground. Great, him and Mimi now have bad injuries. But Izzy got up, and was still able to walk just fine. Looks like it wasn't so bad, after all. Tais Greymon tried to digivolve even further, but without luck.

"Come on Greymon. We all depend on you to come and save the day now." Tai told Greymon, and the necklace started to glow. In a black sort of color, as well as Tais digivice. Greymon was started to glow black.

"Greymon dark digivolve to... SKULLGREYMON!" Tai was terrified, it was a skeleton form of Greymon.

"Theres no way that can be what Greymon digivolves to normally." said, and almost everybody agreed right away. Besides Tai, who was to terrified to even speak. Etemon even looked confused.

'I know for a fact this isn't what Greymon is supposed to digivolve to with the tag." Etemon told us on the screen. "You did something wrong with your raising it, Tai. I think you fed it way too much food.' Etemon told us, in a surprised way. Skullgreymon attacked the bad Greymon, and almost crushed the life out of it. If Etemon didn't make the Greymon fall back. Skullgreymon started attacked us, and our digimon. Even nearly defeated Garurumon, and started destroying the stadium. Etemon retreated, I can't blame the monkey, if you can imagine it. After a few minutes, Skullgreymon went back to Agumon, it was evening now. So we decided to leave the stadium, get a good distance away, then stop for the day.

"I'm so sorry Agumon. I shouldn't have given you all that food. I should have stopped when I saw that you were getting full form it." Tai told agumon, but the digimon didn't even respond. In fact, none of us did. Everybody ate a slice of the pizza without me. I was thinking to myself, about my dream last night. As well as our successful failure today. I was able to get my tag, but Tai couldn't properly digivolve Agumon higher with his own tag. That made it official, we had to each find our own tag before we can even have one person use theirs. I just hope Agumon and Tai aren't to affected by this experience. I hope they can take it as a learning experience. This shouldn't make it so Agumon can't even digivolve, but I fear it might. First, we need to find all of our tags As well as keep a solid ground with Etemon. When we all get all of our tags, then I think we might stand a chance with the monkey digimon. He's already worse than Devimon. To destroy a whole village, and use Devimons black gears to control even more digimon. Then put us in a deathmatch with pretty our digimon. What else can he possibly do to us, besides kill us off one by one? WIth Mimis injury, Izzys now hurt legs, T.K. having a good excuse to be afraid of having Patomon digivolve, Tais destroyed confidence now. Only really Matt, Sora, and myself haven't gotten ourselves into a pickle right now. But I fear that we'll get into one soon as well, then all of us would be ruined in some way.


	21. The Tag of Sincerity

Chapter 21: The Tag of Sincerity

It had been about three days almost since our fight at the stadium. Since Greymon had digivolved to Skullgreymon. Since I had gotten my tag. I was still hurt by the fact that my tag was a cross. Referring to one of only two things for me. Either the cross of Christ, or the cross of medical related purposes. Both are things I wouldn't want to be shown around my neck in a necklace. But that's not the part that matters, what matters is that we have found two of the seven tags. I wonder what the other five are going to look like. The area we were wandering through is a desert. Strange, it feels like we always go through a forest or a desert. I want at least a variety of places we get to walk around on. The sun was blazing hot, and everybody was burning up. Even Agumon, who is the most fire resistant, is still burning up a little bit. Sweat was pouring down all of our faces, and I saw a huge cactus in the distance.

"I wonder if the cactus is a Togemon." Matt said, and T.K. replied to Matts comment.

"Still probably a little one compared to the one Mimi has with us." Palmon smiled at us a little bit.

"Maybe we can use the Palmon to have a cooling place for us to use." Palmon told us. Matt and I both laughed at Palmon at the same time. I think the burning sun is starting to hurt Palmons little brain or something like that.

"Palmon, I think you might be going a little insane." I told her, and Palmon looked offended.

"I think you're starting to become a little bit of a insane dimwit." Palmon told me, and I took it as a constructive criticism. We still needed to make quite some distance before we can reach the cactus.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take reach the cactus?" T.K. asked out loud. Not really to anybody in particular. Izzy, Tai, and Sora were all in the back of the group, due to them being the slowest in the group. That along with walking in the desert for two days in a row. The sun has never left us alone since we started walking in the desert, except for the late night times. Like from ten at the night to five thirty or six in the morning. I wiped my hands to my face, and looked down at my hand. It was drenched in ugly sweat. I looked down at our Round Table pizza bags, we still had over half our supply left. I looked in my medical bag, almost all of my supplies was gone by now, great. Now I can't help the group when something big happens. We reached the giant cactus, and it did look like a big Togemon. It had a big smile and honestly scared me a little bit. Mimi and Izzy ran up to it, before I can stop them. So they can see if the Togemon was legit or not. It scared me even more when I saw that they just ran right through the cactus. So it couldn't be a real Togemon. What was the word, when you think you see something, but don't really see it. Oh, I remember now, it's called a mollage. Then I saw a huge shadow behind all seven of us. T.K. and I looked back at the same time.

"This that a boat?" T.K. asked, and Matt looked over.

"I think this might be the real thing. Let's run for it!" Matt said, and Ta, T.K., and I followed after Matt. While Mimi, Sora, and Izzy stayed behind for a couple of seconds, because they didn't quite believe it for themselves. But soon they ran after us as well, but soon the boat came to a halt. The a ramp went down, so we all can get in. A Numemon (remember from chapter 8?) was working on the boat.

'I can't let you on the ship. Captain says so." Numemon said, and I put my head. In a sort of complaint mode. Everybody made a sort of complaint with their bodies, just different from mine. But then Mimi started to hit on the gross looking digimon. Am I only one who finds this idea very gross.

"Oh big boy, can't you spare a few extra rooms for us? We won't be much of a trouble to your hard working labor. Besides, is that some muscle that you have on you?' Mimi said, playing around a little bit. Moving her hair around in a fashion star sort of way. Then took off her hat. That's when I was like 'that's it', and looked away from this horridness.

"I think I can spare seven rooms, one for each of you. Come right in." As the digimon let us on his boat, and we did. it was already nicer than the desert, that was for sure. We all went inside the boat dining room, and we were surprised. We could see not only nobody, but also no digimon in the room. Which was surprising, since I assumed at least some digimon would be hungry around the clock. Making the dining room being used around the clock as well.

"Let's go the table at the corner." T.K. said, pointing to a corner. It had seven chairs around it, so we each could use one. The table was also pretty wide spread, meaning we could be be sitting a nice distance from everybody. Something I hate about eating at a dinner table in my house, even though our house has a really small table. It has three chairs around it, and it is a really small circle formation. And the chairs were like two inches from each other. All of us went to the table, and sat down. The digimon who would put in our order showed up, and we put our order in. The food showed up about ninety or so minutes later, but mainly due to us having seven orders with us. As well as the digimon each putting in their orders, so a total of fourteen. T.K. laid back on his chair, in a sort of relaxation way. He also put in the smallest order, aside from myself. He ordered a granny burger from the Genos fast food place. While I ordered a little burger from McDonalds. I don't really like its food, but I noticed it was the smallest thing to eat, which is all I'm allowed. Matt ordered a super burger from Genos. Tai ordered some chicken things from KFC. Sora ordered some fries from that shitty place called Burger King. Izzy ordered a half footlong from Subway. Mimi ordered a burger from that called place called In-N-Out burger. All the digimon ordered some in digital world stuff, like grass and other things like that. When we all ate our food, I got up, and tried to find the place you throw the food away at. It was clear on the other side of the eating room. Afterwards, the digimon at the boats entrance we saw earlier decided to show us around. It went around the whole ship, and the boat had the following: A room that had a spa, wow, is this wow digimon bath? I wonder if Mimi was going to go in it, and Tai shows up and pulls another stunt he did earlier. He probably learned his lesson from earlier. The problem was solved when the digimon said there was a spa room for males, and one for females. In the boat, there was a section of rooms where we can game. like play sweet games like Pac-man and things related to that. maybe Tai will introduce me to what he calls the greatest game ever. It's called Dungeons and Dragons. I never knew that Tai was possibly a nerd from behind the scenes of being a male jock. Not even Sora knows this is the case. He told me his father got him into it after his father got him into the whole drug situation. I wonder what kind of video games he likes. The biggest games out there today are Mario, Pac-man, and Donkey Kong. Well, there's Legend of Zelda. None of these games really scream his name to me, but I could be completely wrong. Another thing on the boat was a big lobby, a place people can just sit around. They can rest, and talk with all the shipmates here, so that would be nice. To get to know fellow digimon in this world. In the boat, they had a nice lookout area, a place we could out to be at. You can get a nice breath of air normally, but in this case, that wouldn't work. Since we were in a desert area, and we would just start to sweat a lot. That would not be fun. Obviously, the boat had a captains room. But we can't go in there, since we are not the captain, as you can tell. The tour guide took us down to the basement level, a place regular passengers are only allowed to go to when we are on the tour. It had a ground that was all metal, and it smelled pretty bad. It had a small water place in the middle, where they keep the whole ships worth of water at. The last rooms they had to showed us to where the top floors. The places everybody slept in, each floor had about fourteen rooms on each side. So twenty eight rooms in total per floor. So about fifty six rooms total from both floors. That was when the guiding digimon let us all leave the tour. He left us to be, so we can do as we please. I looked around to everybody, and they all had looks on their face indicating they wanted to do something else. The guiding digimon said we each can have a room for ourselves, so we picked ours. most of the rooms weren't used, fortunately. All of our rooms were close in range from our whole group. matt, T.K., and mine rooms were all on the right side. While Izzy, Mimi, Sora, and Tais rooms were all on the other side. in my room, I saw a painting. It was of a river, and it was very well made. I was proud of who ever made it. I also saw a T.V., it was a twenty inch. Small, but good enough for entertainment purposes. I had a small fridge in here, I looked inside. What the crap? I saw all of my favorite drinks in here. All the flavors of Vitaminwater I liked, and Mountain Dew. as well as Virgil's Root Beer. In my bathroom, I saw a sink, some toothpaste. The one I use, Colgate whitening. Fortunately, I saw a toilet. Nice, because I needed to use it, so I did. I should shut up, before you get uncomfortable. I had two bed in my room, probably like every other room in the boat. I looked outside, and saw the desert going by outside the window. At a very slow pace. it felt like maybe one mile per hour, hopefully we can't at least stay here long enough to pass through the desert fully. I went to the fridge, took out a focus Vitaminwater. Then I went to the bed, and turned on the T.V. On the T.V., I saw a news reporter reporting something.

"Temperature rise to over 100 degrees these days in Obadiah Japan, and these weather occurrences are happening in other cities of Japan. Or around the world. A city in California just got flooded just half an hour ago, casualties have not been counted yet." The news reporter said, she wasn't even looking at the screen. So she didn't notice a monster passing by a part of the city. Wait a second, a monster? Was a digimon able to come into the real world? This was insane, no, I'm going insane now. I tried blinking, to see if it was me going insane. Nope, still here. Okay, so things we are doing in the digital must truly be effecting the Earth in some way. Props to T.k., for being the first one to get onto this idea. He really is getting more and more a part of the group. I think I had a enough of finding about the world I live in to turn off the T.V. for now. I drank all of my Vitamin Water, and threw it in the recycle bin. I brushed my teeth, nice to have my teeth be brushed for the first time in many days. I ordered my dinner by calling the front manager of the boat, and they gave me the food I requested. A half footlong from Subway. Wait, I should have brushed my teeth after I ate the food, whatever. I will take care of it in the morning. I went to my bed, after I closed my blinds, and went to sleep early today.

Tai was in his room, talking to himself. (It's not wrong to do that, including if he was in his room alone. Besides, he has that problem, when he thinks he's talking to people, when he's really not. Okay.)

"I wonder what it must be like at Earth right now. Maybe Kari is playing around right now, enjoying her friends. She's such a little and sweet sister of mine. I just hope she never has to find out what happened five years ago, when she was five. She was playing soccer with me, and she fell sick really bad after a little while of us playing. She didn't do so well in her performance, and I was able to see that quite well. I told her that she needed to try harder, and that we must go on. I feel horrible for it, because I didn't know she was ill. I kept pushing her, then she fell down on the ground. She had to go to the hospital, and my mother slapped me across the face when this happened. She said it is my fault that she could be dying, and I've had this fear of her dying away from me in my mind ever since. I get terrified whenever she gets sick these days, for fear of this happening again." Tai said, as he started to cry to himself. He went inside the cupboard, and took out a box of cigars he found in it. He too his lighter from his pocket, and started to smoke a little. The smoke surrounded the room a little bit, but none of it went outside. He felt at ease now, like nothing ever could go wrong with this world. A nice feel to it. He went to his bed, and just decided to take everything easily. Then he went a head and closed his eyes a little bit. But he still kept them enough open to see what was going on in his room. Kari, he thought to himself, you will always be fine, no matter what the curcatances may be.

Matt was in his room, drawing something in his notebook. Matt was really good at drawing, which nobody would believe in at first. On his paper, he had a picture of tai on it. It was fully done, and now he was just coloring him in. After he was done, he drew some hearts around him and smiled a little bit. Now he could just always look at this drawing. Next, he started to draw Sora. He wanted to draw a picture of all the members of the group in some way while he was on the boat. Halfway through drawing Sora, he decided to take a break. So he could walk around the boat a little bit, to see everything it has to offer for his true self. He reached the gaming rooms, and saw T.K. setting the high score on a Pac-Mac machine.

'Hey little squirt, want to play a few rounds with me?" Matt asked.

"Sure, do you need to know how to play?" T.K. asked his big brother.

"Why not. It's been a while since I've been good at playing Pac-Man." Matt replied, and T.K. started teaching him the basics. Matt toke quite a while, but he was able to get ahold of the rules after many tries. He almost beat T.K. on two or three rounds, but he lost every time.

"Want to go out for some dinner tonight, Matt?" T.K. asked, and Matt was glad he was asking his brother to pretty much hang around with him now.

"How about at six thirty, we meet back at the same table we ate at when we came here?" Matt asked, and T.K. was down with this idea.

At six thirty in the evening, Matt and T.K. met back at the table they ate at earlier. They started to eat what they ordered.

"How's mom been treating you, T.K.?" Matt asked his little brother.

"She's alright. Can be better however. I just wish she would get off of my back about college. What about dad for you?" T.K. asked.

"Dad is very well to me. The worst part is that due to his job, he can't watch me that often. So he can only show up late at night, and I have to be the one to make dinner for him and everything. That is the reason I know how to cook so well." Matt answered. T.K. asked the question that they both didn't know the answer to. They both wanted to know the answer to it as well.

"Do you know the real reason mom and dad got divorced?" T.K. asked Matt, and Mat shook his head.

"I wish I knew the true answer to this question. But I don't know, so I can't help you out here. Maybe we can try to find out the answer to this question together. Want to agree to this?" Matt his T.K., and they both shook their hands to it. Izzy walked in to the two of them talking.

"How is it going for you guys. Can I join you right now?" Izzy asked, and Matt and T.K. nodded. They started walking around the boat together. They went to the spa, and took of all their clothes. They jumped into the spa, and took a nice bathing to the hot water. After almost a hour of nice comfort they got on. Then dried off themselves, and put their clothes on. Izzy went on a long talk about computer related things that neither of them understood. Matt was thinking about other things. Such as his home, how nice it truly was. He also had Tai in his head. He wondered what he was doing in his room right now. He also really wanted to know the real reason of his parents divorce. It was truly bothering him. T.K. was thinking about how Davis could possibly be doing. As well as his mother at is house. He wanted to just go to sleep already, and have a good nights worth of sleep. He most likely thought this wasn't true. They went back to their rooms, and went their separate ways.

Izzy was messing around on his computer. Trying to get onto the internet. He wanted to try to get some updates on what was going on around in Japan. As well as the rest of the world. He didn't get any progress, however so he turned the computer. Then wen to sleep.

Matt went to his bed, he had his robes on, like T.K. and Izzy. Gabumon looked at Matts bothered face, and tried to ask Matt what was going on.

"Matt, what is the problem?" Gabumon said, and Matt glanced at the digimon for a moment.

'Nothing.' Matt replied, and closed his eyes for the night.

T.K. was in his room for a while. He started to read a little bit. He like reading, it let him know more and more about the true world. Patomon was impressed by T.k.s persistence about expanding on his knowledge.

"Do you ever take a break from trying to be well developed?" Patomon asked, and T.K. shrugged a little in his digimons direction.

"I do, when we are busy running around the digital world. Besides, it is a nice way to get away from my mothers wishes. It is beyond college that keeps on requesting from me. She also requests that I do all these things that require years of honors at my school. To be the valid Victorian rank among my student body. It scares me to see if I can do this. I will be heading to high school in two years from now, so I have to get myself totally ready for the real game in this time. She is forcing me to get all A's for the rest of my school life, or else she would ground me for three months straight. It's insane. That's as long as an entire third of the school year, and a fourth of the real year as of itself. I will try to get more of this geometry stuff in my head, even though I've already mastered everything algebra. I know much of the science terms, and details of foreign language. I know a good deal about American, Japanese, Chinese, and European history." T.K. explained to Patomon, before turning his lights out. He was asleep now.

Mimi was in her room. Thinking about a bunch of things. From the adventures of the digital world. To the basics of getting popular at school. Mimi knew everything about that, she is arguably the most popular student in the freshmen class. On three times, somebody in her grade asked her on a date. But she refused them all. Mimi wasn't attracted to people her age, or younger than herself. She has taken usual attraction to males that are a couple years older than her. Such as sixth grade in valentines day, when she sent a valentine to a tenth grader. Yes, somebody four years older than her. But he was so good looking to her, and how he knew everything. It also felt like he can catch her if she fell, and everything else she needed. Which was something she knew more than anybody else she truly needed. Even if her parents might not like it so much. Besides, Mimi just always liked men that were older than her anyways. It was just a part of her taste in them. Mimi laughed, and went to sleep.

Sora was in her room, drinking some water. She was outside, taking a smell of the air. She has been out for a little while. But when she got tired, she went back into her room. Biyomon was on the other bed, already nice asleep. Sora just realized how cute Biyomon is when she is asleep. Sora took her shirt off, and her pants. She usually only slept with her bra and underwear on. It was so she can take in a bit of fresh air around her entire body. Because if she had all her clothes on, she can only feel the air around her face, and arms, if she was wearing a t-shirt. Obviously she was going to put her shirt and pants on before she went around the boat the next day. Now being ready to truly sleep, she went to bed. And she slept for the night.

Meanwhile, while these events occurred, I woke up for a moment. I went to the restroom. When I was done with the restroom, I went to brush my teeth. Because I remember my Subway incident. Now I can sleep with nice breath again. Gomamon was nice asleep on the other bed. I was thought the fish was a nice addition to my life. Mainly due to how he talks. But I was and still am pissed of to no end over what he said about me in the baby Agumon village. I went to sleep.

-In my dream, I saw a girl in her own house. She came back from playing a game of something, as I can obviously tell. She was waving good-bye to somebody just outside her door.

"By Tai, want to play soccer again sometime soon?" The girl asked.

"Whenever you want to Sora." The guy who was younger Tai said. They both looked about thirteen, so this must have been two years ago. She fully went inside her house, and her mom, or so I was assuming was waiting for her.

"How was soccer practice today?" The I'm assuming mother said to Sora.

"As if you care." She muttered under her breath. The mom was very calm to this, and didn't lose her cool.

"I might not like the fact that you practice soccer, but I still do care. The biggest reason I don't like the idea of you going in that field and kicking a ball around is because of your injury. I just can't see to witness you in that much pain again. I hope you can understand my point of view."

"No, you don't care about what happens to me in the soccer field. You only care about me running the flower shop. Because you won't SHUT UP about it." Sora said, and I was confused. Was I witnessing this argument in a dream I was having.

"What are you talking about? I've only mentioned it twice. Not even in a forcing way. Just a 'I wish you can run the flower shop when you turn old enough. Because my retirement is close at hand.' There's nothing more to it, just a request I made to you twice. I still let you do anything you want." Her mother was saying, before she was interrupted by Sora.

"You don't let me do whatever I want. You tell me to do dishes everyday. Then when I come back from soccer, or hanging around with my friends, you instantly asked how it went." Sora said, come on, dishes. She's throwing a fit over doing dishes.

"Are you kidding me? Doing the dishes is the one chore I request of you doing. I don't ask it from you everyday. More like every other day. I do everything else around the house, and you know it. Because you're always playing soccer or hanging out with your friends. But I don't interject to it, in fact, I let you do it all the time. I just ask when you come home because I love you. Why can't you open your eyes, and see that I do?" The mother asked, and Sora rolled her eyes, in front of her.

"You don't love me. You just say that as a illusion, to make yourself feel better. When in fact, you're just a disgusting little maggot. Then you use being ill as you master excuse, yeah right." Sora said to her mother.

"Why do you say this to me all the time? But I am ill. You where there when I found out about it. It hurts my feelings. It feels like I'm always doing something wrong because of it. What can I do to make you feel better? Please, tell me." The mother said.

"You can just stop lying to me. You know how much I hate that. First. Dad said he was going to the university for a few months. Look now, three years later, and he is still gone. He says it's to help him fully complete his degree, but why would he need three years to do that? More by now. Then you." Sora said, pointing her finger right at her mother. Touching her many times, as if in a pushing her mother backwards everytime. "You say I can do something, then I do it, and you won't get off my case about it when I'm done."

"Universities take years to finish. Not just a few months. Besides, I let you do the stuff. That's not lying." The mother said, and Sora started walking around the room. Her hands on her hair, as if she was trying to pull it. Then she saw something. A picture, with her, the dad, and the mom on it. She was no older than nine when this picture was taken. She grabbed the picture. "What are you going to do to that picture?" Her mother asked, then Sora ripped the picture. So it was her and the father on one side. Then her mother alone on the other side. "You better apologize for that." The mother said, and Sora shook her head.

"Not happening. You don't deserve apologies anymore. You poor excuse for a mother." Sora said, and ran out the door, she was gone in a few seconds. Her mother tried running after her, and she feel down on the floor. She couldn't handle the running, due to her illness. Then a younger guy showed up. He grabbed her, and put her back in her bedroom.

"What happened?' The younger guy said. Then saw the picture, and how it was ripped up in half. "Cute girl, wouldn't you agree?' The mother nodded.

"Yeah, but that's what happened. My little girl got into a fight with me. I don't get her issue, she does this all the time. To make me feel like the bad guy, but she's not even the bad guy either. So I don't know what her deal is." The guy scratched his chin.

"Whatever it is, I doubt the issue isn't as bad as my father and mine. Besides, what's her name?" The guy asked.

"Her name is Sora." Her mother said. "What is your name?"

"Joe." The guy said, and that was when the dream went black.-

I woke up, and noticed that it was past nine in the morning. I went to the eating lobby, everybody was waiting for me. What was Soras deal in that argument? That was disgusting.

"I told everybody to wait for you to show up." T.K. told me. I sat down next to him.

'Thanks, how mature of you." I told him, seriously for a 12 year old, T.K. is very mature. We put all our orders in, and we ate our breakfast. It was all different breakfast items from places. Like from McDonalds. The best food they have is honestly the breakfast items, sadly. The stuff from Pig-N-Pancake. Then things from I-Hop, and other places. After we ate our breakfast, we just traveled around a little bit. Tai and I walked around some of the levels of the ship deck.

"I can't hold it back any longer. I'm so sorry for ranting you out that one day. It was very immature of me, and we should learn to be god teammates. Wouldn't you agree with me?" I nodded in agreement, we need to learn to work together. Or else the group will fall apart. I know we barely defeated Devimon, T.K. does to. I don't see how we can defeat these even more powerful enemies the way we are.

"Let's learn to become good teammates, then everybody else will pick up on it. Then we can be fully united." We shook our hands.

Matt was still in the eating lobby long after eating breakfast. He just wanted to be alone for a while. Maybe try to find the reasons of his parents divorce We wanted to get to the bottom of it, so his mind can be more freed than it currently. He knows he needs to change his ways, but he just doesn't know how to do it. Maybe tell somebody the truth about him being gay. Either Sora or Joe, but which one? He flipped the coin, heads for Sora, tails for Joe. He got heads, he would talk to Sora about it soon. Not tonight, but soon. He went back to his room, for the rest of the day, so he could draw his emotions out.

Izzy and T.K. played some Pac-Man at the game slots together. They played six times, before Izzy was even able to win once. Then T.K. won every other game after that.

"You're the first one to beat me in a game of Pac-Man. Nice job." T.K. and Izzy fist bumped in a sort of friendly way. It was so nice to see the two youngest of the group get along so nicely. Or just two people in the group get along so nicely in general. T.K. and Izzy went around the boat a little bit, just to take the beauty all in. This was the first boat either of these two people have ever been in their entire lives. But I think you should be able guess this for yourself. They went to the ship outter area, so they can see everything ahead of it. But after a few minutes, they started burning up, and went back inside the boat. Then went back to their rooms, so Izzy can use his computer. Also, so T.K. can study his insane geometry that he still has to learn.

Tai and I were walking around the general ship area, not really going to any place in particular. We walked right past Sora, who stopped the second she saw me. But I didn't see why she did so, or what she was doing. We went down the stairs, so she can be left to her own devices.

Sora was thinking to herself. She put her hands on her chest, and Biyomon noticed her.

"What's wrong Sora?" Biyomon asked her human partner.

"Nothing." Sora said, sighing. She knew that she liked Joe. But she was debating if he didn't like her back. And that's why he doesn't react to her blushing. Or if Joe was just blind to her feelings for him, and that was why he never reacted to her blushing. If so, when will he wake up? She shook her head, she will be patient about it and let him get onto it when he finally does. She went back to her room, so she can rest there for the rest of the day.

Mimi was the female spa room, taking a bathing. At least Tai didn't walk into the room this time. He was hanging out with Joe. Everybody was starting to grow on Mimi, even T.K., who she thought was just filler. Like, why would he be hanging out with such older people. But he proved himself to be a rather good teammate in the last few fights. Maybe she was thinking this because T.K. was so many years younger than her, and she usually judges them pretty roughly. She doesn't know why, but she does. Because they don't understand her. Only older people like Joe, formerly Anthony, and teachers of hers truly understood. Matt and Joe are probably the most leader material out of any of the members of the group. In her point of view, at least. She got out of her tub, and put her clothes on. While she was putting her clothes on, she was thinking about Anthony. How he would make her go all blushing crazy if he was still alive. Or the SUPER hunky life guard at the town water park. He was the most attractive person she has ever met in her whole life. He wasn't that much older, in Mimis point of view. Only four years. Nobody would approve of it, since they would still consider her to be a little one. Which made her sad. She went back to her room, and messed with her hair a little.

At the lowest level of the boat, three Gazimon were talking to Etemon on a broadcast.

"When do you want us to deal with the digidestined?" The Gazimon asked. Etemon thought about it.

"How about noon tomorrow, you can take the whole boat hostage. I will send a few more Gazimon over. They will be holding black gears, so we could possess all the digimon on this boat. Our friends can't be able to beat all these digimon in black gears, and you Gazimon. See you later." Etemon called them off, and the Gazimon got ready for the next day. Etemon was their master, and they always followed his orders.

I reached my room area with Tai, and asked if he wanted to come in with me.

"Sure, maybe we can talk more." We went inside, and I looked at the time. It was past four in the afternoon. I realized that time passes by super fast in the digital world. Tai went and sat down on one of the beds.

"What do you think of Etemon?" Tai asked.

"Insane. How he would destroy his own village. Take Devimons black gears, and made us face champion digimon with our own. The worst part is, we are all getting hurt. In some way, besides Sora, Matt and myself." I said, and Tai nodded.

"Since we are the only ones with our tags, what do you think our next plan of business? Do you think we should get them all before we attempt to use them. Or do you think we can use them now?" Tai asked me.

"I think we should wait before we attempt to use them. I think this is truly the best idea after what happened with the whole Skullgreymon situation. Want some Mountain Dew or Vitamin Water?" I asked Tai. And He held his hand out.

"Essential Vitamin Water. If you would please." Tai said, and I threw him a bottle. I took out a bottle of Mountain Dew. Tai took out a box of cigars. He lit one for himself, and smoked. I knew of his drug addiction, Sora told me about it a while back.

"Want to join?" Tai asked if I wanted to partake with him.

"No, I think it would best for me if I passed." I sat down on the other bed. Then sighed.

"Do you like anybody?" Tai asked me, and I shook my head.

"I used to like a girl named Sarah, but I got over that. Now I am just waiting, to see if somebody likes me. If so, I think they would be good for me. I hope Mimi finds somebody good for her, after the Anthony story." Tai nodded.

"Because of the whole Anthony story, do you think Mimi might like men significantly older than her? Like older men being a part of her taste. I wouldn't mind if she was attracted to guys in their twenties anyways. Just is how she is." Tai said, and I shook my head. I just can't imagine it.

"After the Anthony story, I think she would have a thing for younger men." I told Tai, and he got a confused look on his face.

"No offense, but you're so blind to women's taste. Not a attack to you." Tai replied.

"Why do you care if Mimi liked older men?" I asked Tai. He gave me a 'come on' face.

"I'm saying why not give her a shot?" Tai asked. I had a mind blown look on my face.

"Can't. I'm her camp counselor. If I started dating her, people would disapprove of it in many ways, and I would get arrested fro being a pedophile." I told Tai, checked the time, seven in the evening. "Dude, it's past seven in the evening. Do you think it should be time we go back into our rooms for the night?" Tai shrugged, and got out of the bed. He went to the door, and looked back towards me.

"I think you're probably right. I will try to get some sleep now." Tai left to his room. In his room, he took out another cigar, and smoked it. He was I heaven now, until it was all gone. He drank a cup of water, and tried to go to sleep. Well, after turning off his bedroom lights.

Matt was in his room, reading a book provided in the room when he first came in. It was just talking about a brief history of the digital world. He found out that in the continent of Server, there lays a mine. Like in a huge cave that spans a few miles underground. And that there are four continents in the digital world. So the group has explored two. File Island and Server. He wondered what the other two were like. He was going to study even further the next day, when it wasn't so late at night. He went to his bed, thought about Tai for a moment, turned off his lights. Then went to sleep.

Sora was in her room. Dancing around, while listening to her music. People said she had a beautiful musical voice, that's why she didn't sing in public. Or else people would try to take advantage of her, in many ways she wouldn't even want to imagine. Still better than trying to own a flower shop, and only earning like twenty-thousand a year. She supposed that would be a good wage for just out of high school people, but not much beyond that. Sora sighed, and went to bed.

Izzy was surprisingly the first person to go to sleep this night. Even Izzy needed a break every once in a while. He was taking a break going to sleep. It was to recharge his brain, and he would start again the next day. He was proud of his story he told a few nights ago in that one house. Someday, he would admit to his parents that he knew the truth. Sure they might fight because of it, but he didn't care. He deserved to tell the real truth.

Mimi was in her room, laying on her bed. She didn't really ant to do much wandering around for a while. So that was why she liked to be on this boat so much. She wanted to see her parents again, and she could be in their arms. It would be so nice once she can tell them this. Mimi hoped her parents wouldn't be trying to find her in a panic when they found out that she was missing from camp. Enough scary for one night, she told herself. She turned off her lights, besides the bathroom one. For she kind of like a small amount of light in her room when she was asleep. She hoped that when she found somebody for her, they would be fine with this. She went to sleep.

T.K. was up the latest out of everybody this night. He was up till past two in the morning, Ever since he left Izzy in the afternoon, he was studying his geometry work. It was torture, and Patomon was no help. He had to look at the book, and spend almost a whole hour doing each problem. He had to get each problem right. His mom would truly be proud of him, and he wanted to make her mom proud. For as the years pass by, he noticed her slow neglect for him. She started to leave him behind more and more as the years pass by, after the divorce. Because he was now almost teenager, and they rebel more. He assumed she didn't want to deal with the rebellion, and he didn't either. So he was doing the best for the both of them. But he was up so late, that his eyes started to blur like crazy. It looked as if the text was flying around on the paper. He got up, and fainted on the ground. Patomon tried to wake him up, but failed. Patomon cried a little bit, and watched T.K. on the ground until four in the morning. When he woke up, then went to a real bed. He fell asleep with all the lights in the room, but he didn't care in this instance.

I was asleep at about nine in the evening. After I read a few chapters of the first book of Percy Jackson. I was trying to read the entire series, and I was really enjoying it. I got to the part when Ares first shows up in person. But you guys most likely don't care about what I read and stuff like that.

-In my dream, I saw a little boy in his living room. His mother was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. The boy looked to be about ten or something, maybe eleven. He was watching T.V., just so he could pass by time. A younger boy, about eight, came behind him. He started talking to the older boy.

"Matt, want to hang out a little bit?" The younger boy asked, and the older boy shook his head right now.

"Sorry, I'm too bust thinking about important stuff. How about tomorrow, T.K." Younger Matt replied. Younger T.K. nodded, and got up.

"I understand Matt, I will just go off and play some Legend of Zelda. Because that's a super fun game, you should try to play it sometime." Younger T.K. left the room, and the mother got up.

"Matt, can we go to my room for a moment?" The mother asked, and Matt was sort of forced to accept what his mother was saying. In the mothers room, she made Matt sit down. He sat on the bed.

"No, on the ground. Get down!" Matt was so surprised that he went down as soon as she yelled. "How many times do we have to go through this Matt? When T.K. asks something of you, you say yes. Then you do it! This is the third time." The mother went to her closet, and Matt was already starting to cry. Why was he doing this already. She didn't do anything to him. "Stop crying!" The mother yelled, and Matt stopped right away. "Since tis is the third time, we will start of with three." She had a hanger in her hands, and she took off Matts pants. Then his underwear, so he had no protection. 'Let's not forget the fact that you got held back in fourth grade, that's another two right there. Now we're at five. If you flinch once, we have two do another two whips, so don't flinch!" (It happens in the past. Mr. Hensley said so.) Before she was even able to land the first hit, Matt flinched.

"Sorry, now we have to do seven." She whipped him once, as hard as she could. The mark clearly showed up on Matts butt. She did it a second time, and he flinched again, and another mark appeared on his butt. "Now we have to do another seven, stop flinching." She went for a third whip. Matt started to cry, and the mark showed up even deeper. It looked as if his butt was starting to open up a little bit. Then she went for a fourth round, and Matt screamed a little bit. Blood was starting to go down his butt a little bit. She went for a round five, and blood was trickling down his blood like a slow going fountain. Matt screamed even harder this time around. His mom went for a round six, each hit was getting harder than the last. Blood was going down his butt as fast as tears were going down his face. On the seventh whip, Matt was screaming like a car alarm. Blood was now covering a large portion of the ground. Tears started to combine with the blood, and it wasn't a good combination. He was crying harder than he ever did as a baby. On the eighth hit, Matt yelled at her to stop. Matt now had tears that started to go inside his mouth. Just a little bit though. The blood was now dark read, and the hanger left a definite permanent mark on his butt. On the last whip, Matt yelled to his mom that he would report her someday. The blood now left a little pond on the ground. The mark on his butt almost went as deep into the bones, and the flesh was now noticeable. The tears started to cover his entire shirt, and he ran out of the room. Well, after he put his underwear back on. Matts dad walked into the situation right as this happened.

"What the fuck happened?" His father asked.

"She deserves to go to jail!" Matt yelled, as he showed her what she had done. He saw the hanger in the mothers hand.

"Come on Matt, let's go get T.K., we will go to Joes house to the next few hours. Until we get this obvious divorce case over with." So Matt, T.K., and their dads went into our house for a few hours. When Jim, my dad, and I were all out of the house. Few months later, the divorce was made clear The father tried to have T.K. live with him as well, but they said that one kid had to live with each parent. And it was obvious Mat was going on his dads side. How horrible for Matt. How did I not know this? I felt so bad for him at that moment.-

I woke up, and it was around breakfast time. When I went to the lobby, everybody besides T.K. was there waiting for me.

"Let's wait for T.K. before we start eating." I said, and ten minutes later, T.K. showed up. I could see that he was very tired. I wondered how late he stayed up last night. None of my business, as I would assume. After breakfast, Matt, Izzy, and T.K. stayed in the lobby. Sora and Mimi went to the female spa to have a bath with each other. It wasn't weird because they were both female. While Tai and I went to the pool together. We took off our shirts, and went inside for a swim.

"Nice day isn't it" I asked Tai.

"Very much so. I'm glad Etemon hasn't given us trouble while we have been here. Wouldn't you agree?" I nodded in a 'do you even need to ask' sort of way.

"I agree all the way." I said, while Gomamon and Agumon showed up. We stayed in the pool for a little while, and all was well.

The Gazimon were wandering around the boat, and they found the captains room.

"Hello, how have you been able to enter into my room?' The captain said. It was a chicken digimon. It looked at all the digimon and people occupying the boat at the current moment. On the boat radar. "I notice that a lot of Gazimon are in here right now, why is that?' The captain asked, and the two Gazimon in the room put a black gear inside the captain. The captain was now under every order they, or their master Etemon gave them.

While in the bottom floor, another bunch of Gazimon surrounded the working Numemon on the boat. The Numemon all gathered around in a corner, to try to hide from them.

"Burn them down, all of them." One of The Gazimon said, all the other passed up torches to that one. "This is for our master Etemon. He will be so pleased to see what we have done." The Gazimon at the front threw all the torches at the Numemon, so they can burn alive. In front of them, and the front Gazimon started laughing. They went back to the screen they talk to Etemon the day before to report their progress. "Look at what we have done master Etemon." The monkey digimon looked at all the Numemon burning alive, screaming for help. He laughed, knowing that he had very reliable assistants.

'You have done the first thing I have asked of you. I also noticed you have put the black gear into our captain. So now the boat belongs to us, now get the captain to turn all the human digimon to stone. Then I will have fun defeating the humans for myself." Etemon said, and the screen went black once again.

All the guys and their digimon joined Tai and I for our leisure swim in the pool. Their digimon walked around the outer area of the pool, because they didn't want to go inside. After almost twenty minutes of chilling in the pool, we all got out. Then the boat captain along with a group of Gazimon walked towards us. We were about to have all of our digimon digivolve when the captain shot them all down with something. They turned into stone within a matter of seconds.

"You do as you please to these humans." The chicken like captain told the Gazimon, and walked away from us. "I got the females to worry about right now." The captain said, in a mutter under his breath.

Sora and Mimi both relaxed in the spa just a little bit longer. Before they decided it was time for them to leave, and go back to their rooms. But they saw the captain digimon, and noticed that it was trying to turn their digimon into stone. So they ran on. With only their towels covering up their breasts and other places. They didn't stop running until they reached the ship deck. The edge of it, at that. They got truly stuck in a corner. The captain kept on advancing to them, and was about to turn their digimon to stone.

"Let's not let this bully get to us Sora.' Mimi said, and Sora nodded.

"Are you ready to digivolve guys?" Sora asked Biyomon and Palmon. Both the digimon nodded.

"Biyomon digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled.

"Palomon digivolve to… TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled.

All the guys and I were now fully trapped by some Gazimon. We kept moving back, whole they started advancing forward. Until it was to the point when we couldn't move any further back.

"This is it. Now Etemon will soon be ready to defeat all of you digidestined." The Gazimon told us, and I closed my eyes. I knew that it was true, it was the end of our good run. Then T.K. did something insane. He jumped onto the back of one of the Gazimon. He started to struggle against the digimon, and the digimon put forth the same amount of effort with T.K.

"T.K., why are you doing this?" Matt yelled, and tried to save his little brother from the Gazimon. But the digimon kept on thrashing on and on. Until T.K. took a bite at the digimon, to stun him a little bit. Then the digimon threw him back, and T.K. landed on the deck, with a loud thud. Matt ran to his little brother, and started to cry. He thought T.K. might be gone, but he was wrong.

"Don't worry Matt.' T.K. told his big brother. "Remember what dad said, we always have to have faith." T.K. was able to get up, with the help of his brother. The Gazimon looked in the direction of the two brothers, distracted for a few seconds. Everybody took this surprise moment and ran past them without them noticing. All of the guys, including T.K., were running away form the Gazimon. T.K. had the help of his older brother, and he was the slowest of the group, naturally. But I knew one thing at that moment, that he was the true hero in this case. We started running around the entire boat, with the Gazimon in close pursuit. I wondered where our digimon were, or Sora and Mimi. After a while of running, we went inside of our rooms. Each one of use took what we knew we truly needed from this boat, and ran out. We met in the spa room, where we knew the Gazimon didn't expect us to be at. We stayed in that room for a few minutes before trying to leave. None of the Gazimon were in the main deck, with Sora and Mimi.

The ship captain looked at Sora and Mimi, then let out a little laugh. Then the Gazimon showed up to the captain.

"It looks as if the guys have found a way to escape us." The Gazimon said, and the ship captain looked at them.

"I will not be the one to deal with you. For lord Etemon will deal out a harsher punishment. But for now, I will need to defeat these little girls." The captain looked back towards Sora and Mimi, and the two of them had their digimon ready to attack.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled, and the boat captain started running around. Due to the pain of all the needles in its body.

"Magical fire!" Birdramon yelled, and the captain flew up into the sky a little bit. The black gear tried to find its way out. But couldn't, because of something Etemon. He set a self-destruct button inside his black gears. So that if these servants failed, they would be blown up. Sadly, that was what happened to the ship captain.

Izzy, Matt, T.K., Tai, and I were running around the boat. Until we reached the floor of the lower deck, it was unlocked. We walked in, and found a big pile of ashes. Our digimon came to us, and told us what happened.

"The captain turned us to stone." Tentomon started explaining. "Then he put us back in here, so we could not come out and safe you. When this was happening, Etemon sent Gazimon around the whole ship. Some of them gathered all the Numemon here, and burned them alive. That explains the ashes, and there is a new kind of black gear he made. It will instantly self-destruct any digimon taken over by one that gets defeated. So now the captain is dead, as well as all the digimon working here. But we must go to Sora and Mimi, for they are fighting the Gazimon right now, we will show you the way." Tentomon told the whole situation to us real fat, so we could get a move on. We reached the females in the upper deck, and we found a group of six Gazimon up there. Sora took care of one, as well as Mimi. So we only had four left to deal with.

"Gomamon digivolve to… IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled.

"Gabumon digivovle to… GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled.

"Agumon digivovle to… GREYMON!" Agumon yelled.

"Tentomon digivovle to… KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled. They each went to one of the Gazimon, to take care of themselves. T.K. had a good excuse not to participate in this ordeal, since he almost killed himself getting all the guys somewhat free.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled, and the Gazimon he was dealing with just ran off deck.

"Roaring blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and that Gazimon was destroyed.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, and his Gazimon followed in pursuit of mine.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, and it stunned the Gazimon to sleep. Izzy was going to suggest us to defeat it, but I had a better idea.

"No, we keep it, so it can tell us of Etemon and his plans." I said, and everybody agreed, due to the fact that it was a good idea. And that I was a semi-leader, besides Tai, who I appointed to be leader. We took the rest of the day to make a memorial to all the digimon that Etemon and his Gazimon killed today. Etemon was a serious villain, he makes Devimon look like a little school girl. Mimi started crying.

"Why do I have to see so much death in my life? It hurts to see everybody I care for dying. It's so unfair!" Mimi broke down, and her necklace glowed. A thing appeared out of the ground, it was her tag. Her necklace glowed in a green color, if you wanted to know. The tag showed a tear, with a circle inside of it.

"Nice, we have three of the tags." Matt said. "Now we only need for left." He finished, and we all looked off into the sun.

Meanwhile, in a pyramid, Etemon was talking to the two escaped Gazimon.

"You failed me horribly. You destroyed the Numemon, but we lost a great addition to our army. But no matter, we will keep pursuing them. They also have three of the tags, but they still need four more before they can start using them. We will send more Gazimon after them later, as well as us taking over more digimon with the black gears. You are now dismis


	22. Matts Confession

Chapter 22: Matts Confession

Well, it's Matt here. Joe wanted me to narrate this chapter, so I will do so. Okay, so the night after we left the boat, we were all to tired and just saddened to do anything. Saddened by all the events that occurred when the Gazimon took over the boat. Burning all the Numemon alive, and us killing the boat captain It wasn't our plan to do that, as you may be able to guess for yourself. But still, it was a great two days when we didn't have to do anything for once. It was overall the nicest break we had since we first arrived onto the digital world. We all sat in a circle around the fire that Joe and Tai had set up. Tai was so hot, it distracts me every time I see him.

"Hey T.K.," Izzy said. "Thank you for the bold move that you made when the Gazimon started to overrule us. It was really brave, and I don't think I could or would ever be able to do something like that." Sora gave all of us guys a confused look, then T.K. a even more confused look.

"What did T.K. do that was really brave?" Sora asked, looking at the guys one by one. To see if any of them would answer her question.

"When you two were fighting off the boats captain." Joe started, looking at Mimi and Sora. Indicating that he meant the two of them. Sora gave him a blush, that I could only see. Since I was sitting next to her, and nobody else could see her in the dark. I was not familiar with girls and their feelings to guys, but I think see might have a small thing for Joe, Which I would have disapproved of at first, due to our bad relationship, but seeing how Joe matured and grew to be a good aspect of the group. I would be fine if Sora, a nice girl within my grade, had a crush on Joe. I would ask her about it when I confess my being gay to her. Which I had hoped would be tonight, when everybody was asleep. We would just have to do it from a semi-far distance from everybody else. Because I wanted to come out of the closet one person at a time. Anyways, Joe went on with explaining what T.K. had done. "Well, when you were fighting off the boat captain, a few Gazimon cornered all of us guys. When they kept on advancing towards us we kept on walking backwards, until we couldn't anymore. Then T.K., as a distraction, jumped on one of the Gazimon, and we were all able to run out of our trapped corner. But T.K. was thrown back, and he had to be carried by Matt until we caught up to you." Joe pointed to me, and I smiled a little bit. Nice to see him giving me some credit in this whole matter. "He was truly the bravest one today, none of us guys would eb able to argue this fact." Joe finished, and he got up for a moment.

"Guys, I was just doing what I thought was right for the group. That isn't going above and beyond in level of bravery." T.K. said, trying to be modest.

"Hey Tai." I said, looking at Tai. "When Joe told you had to be leader, and you were startled. Did that indicate that you didn't want to be leader. If you did, do you still want to be the leader?" I asked him, because no offense to the guy, but he would make a horrible leader.

"I never really wanted to be leader, in fact, can you be the leader Joe? It was sort of your job to do so. Besides, it might look good on somebody like you." Tai said, and Joe sighed. As if he knew he couldn't hide from his job anymore.

"Fine, I will be the leader, if you all want me to be. But only if that's the case. If not, then I just can't do it." Joe told all of us.

"I think you should be the leader." Everybody in the group said at the same time. Joe looked down, and looked back up at all of us.

"Fine, I'll do it." Joe said, and put his hand out. Everybody else in the group had some sort of cheering thing going on. Even I was happy with his choice. It was about the island separation times when I started to respect Joe more. Mimi was glancing at all of us, to see the expressions on all of our faces.

"So, what are we all going to do now?" Mimi said, and half the group was making some sort of gesture indicating sleep. Besides Sora, Joe, and myself. T.K. was the first one to jump to it, but I wasn't surprised by this. He never stays up past ten a clock at night. But I'm sure when he gets older, that will all start changing a little bit. "Does this mean that we are going to go to sleep right now?" Mimi asked, and looked around at everybody. I think deep down, she was wanting everybody to say yes, so she can go to sleep.

"I think,' Joe said. "That everybody who does want to sleep can go ahead and do so right now. But people who want to stay awake can still do so. I will stay up for about another half hour or so, until I get tired." He finished, and most people took this as a nice opportunity to go to bed. Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and obviously T.K. wrapped up what they were doing, then went to sleep in about ten minutes or less. Joe was sitting on a rock, doing his night watch. I went up to him, so we could talk. If he went to sleep before Sora, then I will talk to her about my confession tonight.

"Hello Joe,' I started. "Are you available to talk to for a little while?" I asked Joe, and he gave me a look. I knew it was to indicate 'why not'. "I was just wanting to say. Sorry for how I treated you for the first while that we were inside the digital world. I was to caught up in my own self to realize how good of a leader you can truly be. But seeing how you charged into the fight with Devimon, and almost defeated him by yourself, impressive. I can never be able to do that even if I was forced to." I said, and Joe looked at me. Then he grinned. I couldn't tell if it was in a sort of 'thank you' sort of way, or a 'of course you can'.

"I bet you would have. If you truly needed to save all of your friends. Almost everybody would have done the same thing, if it came to their friends. Besides, it helped make T.K.s digimon digivovle, which was nice for all of us. Interesting, how he got the angel. You could make a argument for T.K.s being the most powerful of the whole group. It seems to me at least." Joe said. I thought about it for a second, and I knew right then that it was true.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe not the most powerful, since it had to give up its entire life to defeat Devimon, but one of them. More powerful than Togemon and Kabuterimon, that's for sure. As well as honestly Garurumon. As hard as it is for me to say that about my own digimon." I told Joe, and he put his hand to his chin.

"What is it like living with your dad? I mean, like what do the two of you do and everything?" Joe asked, and I thought about it.

"Well, first of, my dad is a news reporter. He's been working in that profession for over thirty years. He will be retiring pretty soon, to be honest. He's actually fifty-seven right now. Very old dad, making him forty-one when I was born. Then that makes him forty-four when T.K. was born. I don't remember how old my mother is right now, but's there a definite age difference between him and her. As you can guess for yourself that he is older than her, since it is highly unlikely for women in their forties to have children." Joe was thinking to himself, and made a noise that indicates just that.

"I see, well is there anything else?" Joe asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

"I think that he comes home about six thirty every night, meaning that he works almost twelve hours every day at his job. Which is why I think he earns such a high wage, due to him working many hours. I think he told me he earns about sixty to seventy thousand a year or something like that. Not as much as your father, of course. Since he is a doctor, as you can guess. Still pretty high for a news reporter, form what I can tell." I was able to tell Joe, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry Matt, but lately, I've been really tired the last several nights. So I think I might have to go to bed now. It truly was nice to talk to you for a change. Maybe we can do this again. Don't you think it's crazy we've been in the digital world for almost a full month now?" Joe said, but he was the only who knew that in Earth standards, it was just about a full day. I nodded in agreement.

"I think it is truly insane." I told Joe, and he went to bed. I stayed next to the rock for about another ten to fifteen minutes, before I decided to see if Sora was awake. I went over to her position I recalled her being at earlier, and she was awake. I wanted to start talking to her now.

"Hey Sora, I really need to talk to you right now." I said to Sora, and she turned her attention fully towards me.

"Yeah Matt, what is it you really need to talk to me about?" Sora asked, and I embraced myself.

"Well I have a confession to make to you right now." I started, and she crossed her legs in a sort of way that told me she was ready to listen.

"Why don't you shot it at me now?" Sora said. I took a deep breath, and let it out.

"I've been wanting to tell somebody this for a while, but I was scared to. But now I think I'm ready to let somebody know now. The truth is that I'm gay. I've known this to be true since I was in the middle school. But you know, growing up in the way we are these days, that is very looked down upon. You are the first person that I've told about any of this. It is just that I don't know why, but I always see men as a more attractive substance than I've ever seen females to be. The reason why I told you first is that after a while, I kind a came to the conclusion that you would most likely be the most understanding to all of this stuff." I started, and looked at Sora. She gave me a very surprised look, indicating that she was not expecting this in any way.

"How was I not able to pick up on this?" Sora asked under her breath. "I'm perfectly fine with one of my friends being gay. In fact, I find it nice to have a little variety in the mix, see as as you said, being gay is very looked down a upon. In most places, it would not even be considered legal. I wouldn't be surprised to see some people consider it against their religion. Which I find the idea kind of disgusting. You know however, it's nice you finally told somebody about it. That's the first step on getting people to accept you, is to tell your deepest friends one at a time. It is also the first step in getting yourself free from the jail cell it feels like you've been in." Sora was able to get out of her mouth.

"Thanks for truly getting what I mean by all this. It almost feels as if you know what I am dealing with." I said to Sora, and she nodded a small amount. Was it possible that she might know what I've been going through. It would be interesting to know.

"Can I ask," Sora started to say. "Can I ask, just who do you like? If you like anybody, that is. You might just be gay, but not attracted to anybody yet." Sora said, and I knew it was safe if I told her my feelings for Tai. I think she would know what it is like to have feelings for somebody, but them not accepting or knowing it for a while.

"The person I have a crush on is Tai. I just find him so amazing. The way his shirt goes along with the rest of what he is wearing. The black thing around his right arm, it's so fucking how. Whatever it is. How he can be friends with everybody so easily, another reason he can be so charming. How he understands everybody so easily, even if he never had to deal with the same thing before in his life. His short body, but demands so much. I just want to grab a hold of him, and hug him for hours on end. I can't even tell you what it would feel like to me to have his amazing lips touching mine in a kissing formation. Us being together, I can just go off for hours talking about why I've gotten so attracted to him without problem." I said, then took a short breathing break. "But I can't stand how he can be in denial for so long, how can he not see that I'm the one who would be best for him. How does he not see that I will be there to save him whenever it becomes important to do so. I will be there for him, for as long as I can possibly do so. He just needs to wake up a see that this is the truth." I finished, and Sora looked impressed, but shocked.

"Interesting. Well, I won't lie. I have a crush on somebody. I think I've gotten myself pretty deep into it as well. Same problem though, it feels like he just won't wake up and see that I am here for him. But I will just wait until he does, since I've been doing just that for a while." Sora added in her further part to the conversation. I wonder who she might have a crush on.

"Who is it?" I asked Sora, and she sighed looking away from me for a moment. From what I can see in the nightlight, she might have been looking at Joe. But I might have been mistaken.

"Well, I have a crush on Joe. You told me who it was for you, so I feel as if I have to do the same. I don't even know why sometimes, but something just happened. When he walked into the house before we went inside the digital world, something just clicked in. I knew I was blushing from the moment I saw him. You might even say that I could have been attracted to him from the start. I didn't think anything of it at first, but within the first few days, I lost all power to deny it. I just knew he reeled me in. But I wonder if he doesn't like me back, or if he has no clue that I care so deeply for him. He never reacts to my blushing or anything like that. It saddens me a little bit. But I must give him time, or else I might ruin it." Sora said, and I nodded. For I understood what she meant. When the person you are truly attracted to doesn't notice what your feelings for the other person is. It was truly sad. But I knew that Tai was going to wake up to my feelings for him soon. I also knew that Joe was going to wake up to Soras feelings for him soon. Like I said, I would have disapproved of Soras crush on him at first, but since all of our adventures here, I am fine with it. I can see that deep down inside, Joe is in true pain from something. I also knew deep down, that he needed somebody good for him. Somebody who would stay loyal. Somebody would never trade him for anything else in the world. If Sora is already this attracted to him so far, then I think that she is the true one for him. But he's eighteen right now, and she is fifteen, so it would be best if he stayed blind to her feelings just a little bit longer. Because if he was able to pick up on it, he would ask her to come into his arms. Then she would be shocked, then confused, and wouldn't know what to do. That might put a little rift in their relationship at the start. But in a few years from now, I hope Joe sees through whatever is holding him back, and lets her in. She can help him overcome his pain, and this would be very nice for everybody. The biggest reason I couldn't really like him was because he was the older, more nerdy guy, who nobody would ever consider hanging out with, It also felt like, at first, maybe he was faking his internal pain when I first saw him. But the more and more we've been on this adventure together, I realize whatever he says his internal pain is, he is not making up. Plus, he is a much better leader than anybody else in this group can be, as I can now be able to pick up on. Aside from Joe, I hope T.K. will be able to recover fast from what he had just dealt with on the boat earlier today. It looked like it really hurt, but I knew my younger brother would survive it in the end. Sora and I just sat in silence next to each other for quite a while, then I started to walk away.

"Thanks Sora for listening to me." I told her, and she nodded. In a sort of 'don't mention it' way.

"Seriously Matt, don't worry about talking to me about this kind of stuff. If you feel like a outsider or something like that every once in a while. I feel the same way, maybe we can help each other break the bubble we forced ourselves to be in." She said, and I really this idea. I was about to go to sleep, when Izzy jumped up wide awake, and yelled at us to all wake up.

"Get up everybody! The Gazimon is awake, we can interrogate him now." Izzy said, and we all ran towards the servant of Etemon.

"Where am I?" The Gazimon asked, and Joe was the first to answer.

"You are with the digidestined that you tried to eliminate earlier today." Joe said, and the digimon was shocked.

"Why didn't you try to kill me or anything like that? You had the perfect chance to." The Gazimon said, and Tai shook his own head.

'That's not what it's about. We saw the perfect chance to find out more about Etemon. So how about you tell us about your master. I promise that we will not hurt you if you do. But if you don't assist us, then that might change." Tai said, and the Gazimon fell for it.

"I might as well tell you some things. The things only us Gazimon know." We all came close to the Gazimon, so we can all get this information in. "Okay, so all of Etemons servants are these digimon called Gazimon. It's the only one he likes to use. How he is able to find so much of our species, I cannot tell you, but he almost has several to go around and do his endeavors for him. He lives in a area at the farest end of a desert, not this one, but this desert has a chain of pyramids, and this is what he uses as his base. If you didn't know, about seventy percent of the continent of Server is a large desert. About twenty percent of File Island is a desert, and the rest is forest. Anyways, Etemon uses this power of music to destroy things he finds to be unneeded in Server. As you all witnessed with him in the Agumon village. He travels around Server, claiming he is only doing what is best for it, but everybody knows he only wants power. In his area of pyramids, he has three, One for himself. One for all of his works, and doing his things in. This one is always full of things that we digimon consider to be very advanced. Lastly, the third one is him to get a whole view of Server. He uses it as what he calls to be a cheating device. Normally, us Gazimon settle within this one, or even outside in the sun. If this is done, and we die of heat overload, Etemon just buries our bodies in a pile. He doesn't care about how many of his servants he has to lose. I hope is this a good amount of information for you all, because this is all I know about Etemon and what he does." The Gazimon told us, and I accepted it personally. Because it was quite a good bit of information. Much more than I expected him to give us.

"I think we've gotten a good amount of information from this digimon." I said. "Who all agrees with me?" Joe, Sora, Izzy, T.K., and Mimi all agrees. Only Tai didn't, and I wanted to know why.

"What more do you think we can learn?" I asked Tai, and he just gave us all a look.

"First, what are the things he uses in the pyramids for his planning? Why does he feel as if he has to make a lie about what he is doing? Why does he treat his servants this way?" Tai asked, and looked at all of us.

"I don't know why. I just told you everything I know. Please, accept this because I can't do anything better for you." The Gazimon said, and Tai gave in.

"You know what." Joe started. "I think we should take this Gazimon around with us. As a member of the group. Maybe it will prove itself to be useful. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have one more member of our group, even if it's not related to us humans. Or the humans digimon." Joe said, and everybody thought about it for a second.

"Sure, you could be right. It might be able to prove itself useful if we do bring it along." Everybody said, well not everybody. But the majority of the group said something like that as a few minutes passed by.

"Thanks. I don't know what would have happened if I had to report back to Etemon." The Gazimon said, and that was when we all decided it was a good time to wrap it up. We all went to our beds, and feel asleep, one by one. I did to, after a little while. But fortunately for me, I was able to sleep nicely.


	23. The Piximon Cometh

Chapter 23: The Piximon Cometh

Hello, it's Joe once again. I know you might all be wondering the same thing. Why did you let Matt narrate last chapter if you were still in the scenes the whole time? Well, the answer is this. I wasn't there with Matt during the time when he was talking alone to Sora, so I had no idea what these events were like. That was why I let him do it, since he was there. So he could be able to write down the whole thing to point. But now I'm back, and we can move on with the story.

The next day, we were still in the desert. That didn't surprise me anymore. Since the Gazimon said that seventy percent of Server was a desert. I was serious by my idea of letting the Gazimon travel with us, for it may be able to come into use later. Besides, we need as much help as we can get if we want to defeat Etemon. As well as all the other great villains Gennai said we would have to face. That we never even heard of or seen so far. All of us started to burn up, like what happened before we went inside the boat. I felt that the climate was getting worse than it was when we were walking in the desert about three days ago now. The Gazimon was next to me, in the front of the line. It didn't say anything, and I didn't blame the digimon. It was on Etemons side, and still probably is to its mind. Then to suddenly see what the other side is doing, it would be quite a big transition for me if I had to do the same thing. T.K. was in the back of the line, taking it easy right now. I had kind of suggested him to do so when we woke up this morning. I didn't want to see him putting any more strain on himself than he already did today. The sun was high in the sky, so it left me to think that it was maybe somewhere in the late morning to early afternoon area. Which I thought was a safe assumption. Matt had been right behind me the entire time. He had a really happy look on his face, like he was glad of something. I wonder what it was that made him so glad. But you know, it really wasn't any of my business. Although I would admit, it would be nice to find out.

"Hey, what's your name?" The Gazimon asked me. I was surprised to hear it speak.

"Oh, my name is Joe Ki'do. But you can just call me Joe. Everybody else does so already." I told the Gazimon, and it didn't respond for a short moment.

"Think you for the choice you made last night. To let me join you guys. I hated Etemon, and every second I had to serve him. I am glad that I can join your side. I will stay by you all as long as you guys are on this journey. If you wish for me to do so, that is." I was extremely glad that it didn't want to serve Etemon, and that it was just shy to open itself up.

"Wait, really?" Tai said, walking up to the Gazimon and myself. 'You would want to help us as long as we allow you to." The Gazimon nodded, and I sighed in relief. Mimi was rubbing her hands on her face. It must have been murder for her. Due to the fact that she had a long pink dress pretty much. As well as that big cowgirl hat that she was wearing. She easily had the most clothing on her over everybody else in the group. After a while, the Gazimon looked at everybody, then back to Tai and I.

"I think everybody is hungry. How about you ask them if they are?" I would be surprised if they were. Because that would mean that it was right, without even trying to figure it out.

"Are you hungry guys?" I asked everybody, and they nodded. Wow, this Gazimon could be surprisingly useful. Like by telling me everything everybody needs. "Oaky, let's have some lunch now. What do we have on us." We all sat down, and Matt looked around his things. He shook his head.

"I can't see anything. Maybe we don't have that much eat right now." Matt said, desperately looking around his things. He really was trying to find something for us to all eat. Just then, something started to shake the ground. We all jumped up for a second, and started running around. We all ran to the same general area, and grouped up in a circle. With the Gazimon in the center.

"This is how the desert form of Kawagemon shows up. This digimon has one form for most of the environmental conditions. In the forest, it is a giant red insect." I knew right away what digimon the Gazimon was talking about. From the very start of our adventures in the digital world.

"Remember guys. The very first digimon we ever faced in the digital world. The one we faced when we met our own digimon." Tai and I both said at the same time. Because we were thinking the same exact thing. "What is his desert form?" I asked the Gazimon, and it had a scared look on his face.

"It is a giant black and blue centipede. It is over twelve feet tall, and it has poison coming out of its mouth. Its stinger is very sharp, and can leave a deep cut in anything it touches. It will be coming soon." The Gazimon said. "I know all these digimon in Server because Etemon forced us to learn all of these things." In just a few seconds, we saw the sand exploding. Soon, the desert from of Kawagemon burst out of the sand. It was even bigger than twelve feet tall. It was so fast, that it closed half the distance between itself and us within a few seconds.

"T.K., I must digivolve." Patomon told T.K., and he wouldn't let him.

"I'm scared of what would happen if you do. I fear that you would have to give up your live to defeat the Kawagemon." T.K. told his digimon, and Tai was to paralyzed to even attempt on Making Agumon digivolve. He was scared that if it digivolved, that it might go into Skullgreymon instead of old Greymon. However, I knew this was just a fear. Because he had Agumon digiovlve to Greymon when we were surrounded by the multiple Gazimon in the boat. I knew that I was the only who could possibly save us in this case. Because the Kawagemon was now advancing towards us, and Mimi had tried to make Palmon digivolve, but it hit Palomon. Preventing it from digivolving. Another thing that Etemon did to his controlled digimon, that we didn't know about. He made it so that if a digimon he had put a black gear in also could prevent our digimon from digivolving if it made contact with the digimon while it was doing so. The prevention would last a whole twenty four hours. I looked at Gomamon with a horrified look in my face, and I saw the horror in Gomamon as well.

"Gomamon digivolve to… IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled. The Kawagemon advanced toward Ikkakumon a little bit, but my digimon held its ground.

"Harpoon Torpedoes!" Ikkakumon shoot out three torpedoes at once, but it didn't phase the digimon in any way. Instead, it just kept on advancing towards all of us, and it hit Ikkakumon. He lowered in digivolution back to Gomamon with the hit. Everybody started to run back, as the digimon was about to take a blow on Matt. But right as its claws was about to slice Matt in half, something pushed him out of the way. Then something started flying around the Kawagemon at such a fast rate that I couldn't even see what was going on. It was all done with within a few seconds. Then the Kawagemon was going back underground, and we tried to find what it was that had saved us. We tried for a little while, but after a couple of minutes, we gave up. Just then, I saw a little digimon, no more than six inches tall, walking back and forth between us. I thought I was imagining at first, but I realized that it was real after a few seconds of bewilderment.

"What the fuck is that?" T.K. asked us, and I just couldn't answer. Nor could anybody else in the group.

"That's Piximon, an trainer to some of the greatest digimon that have ever lived. I didn't know I was ever going to meet it in my whole lifetime. It has a secret facility somewhere in server, that can only be revealed to the digimon it trains. Well, that is what the legends say, of course. I don't know if you can always believe in the myths. Some of the myths say that Piximon has even been around for over two thousand years, which makes it even harder to believe. For some people, that is. I know this is truly Piximon is because this is how you always look inside of the myths." Gazimon told us in a trying to explain a story sort of way. "Well, am I correct?" Gazimon asked, in the direction of the small digimon. I could trace some sort of admiration in its voice. Maybe this particular Gazimon looked up to Piximon as a nice legend that it hoped was real somewhere inside of its heart.

"Yes you are correct. I am Piximon, trainer of as you said, some of the greatest digimon fighters out there. I have been around for over two thousand years, since, well that doesn't matter. I have come here to offer to train you all in my hidden facility. I hear that you are all the digidestined. Since this is this case, and I see that you are all less than team working here, I will try to rectify this. It is also very obvious that you all are suffering in some way that will never have you put in your best effort. Let me say, this will not help you live up to your duties as the digidestined. I know of your actions in File Island, and I will only tell you what I thought of them after you tell me yes. When we are away in my facility, where you can not be attacked. So, what do you say to my offer of training you all?" Piximon said, and we were all to confused to really say anything at first.

"I say that you do so." Gazimon said. "Piximon is the best out there, You will never find a mentor as good as this one. Besides, you are not quite the best when it comes to teamwork, as I can see. Well, from the battle you just had." Gazimon told us, as if trying to truly help us out. I looked around at everybody, to see their points of view. Well, from just the looks on their faces, that is. Some nodded, while a couple shook their heads. Some just still looked confused by this whole situation. But, I wouldn't blame them. I thought about it for a good long while. Piximon could be a secret servant of Etemon, just leading us to a trap. But Piximon could be telling the truth, and wants to mentor us a little bit. Whichever way I look at it, we do need to learn to work better as a team. And Piximon was right, we each do have a weakness that drags us all down anyways. I decided that trap or not, it will help us in some way if we went this way.

"Fine, take us to your secret facility. Teach us some of your ways that you want us to learn." I said, and Piximon looked at us. Then smiled, and led us all the way to his facility. That took a whole day, and night. But the digimon had something for us to eat along the way, which was surprising. It looked like some sort of forest looking area. I was wondering how this was so secret. I even commented on it. "How is this so secret. Anybody could just walk in, and find their way to your place." I said, and Piximon just shook his head.

"No, not exactly. This is just a image to throw off unwanted visitors from getting into my place. Watch this." Piximon took out his staff-ish looking thing and spun it around a few repitions. Then pointed it towards the as I learned fake forest looking area, and we saw that it wasn't a forest anymore. "Quickly, get inside, so nobody could see." As we all went inside, I looked back, to see if anybody was watching. Nobody, so I guess that was fine. Inside here was a big building. Well, big building at the top of a giant semi-mountain. Well, hill, but it was so big you could consider it to be a mountain. It was in a large spiral formation, and gave off a intimidating presence. The big building at the top was easily six or seven stories tall, and it looked all black. Black with some obvious aging showing on it.

"You see here everybody." Piximon started, and looked at us all. "To get up to my facility, you must go up these two-thousand three hundred and four steps. I add a new one at the start of every year I am a living mentor. It is the first test of my training, it is a good way to teach discipline. If you can all make it up to the top, then you will be ready for my second lesson. If you can make it up here, then you have failed my training. I will let you take as long as you need to reach the top of the hill. I will consider you to have failed, is if at any point coming up, you start coming back down the hill. It shows that you are leaving the course, and I will lose all interest in even teaching you." Piximon said to us, and we all gave in a huge gulp.

'Hey Biyomon, are you are to digivolve?" Sora asked her little digimon.

"Yeah, how about you?" Izzy asked Tentomon. Piximon slapped both Izzy and Sora across the face.

"You must walk up here. Flying up to the top shows a obvious lack of effort. I am disappointed to even see some of my potential students trying to cheat. Don't go all bitchy on me over that little slap, you had it coming for you. So begin you climbing now. May I also mention this. Throughout your climb up here, you will see various checkpoints. These are places when it is flat land, and no extra steps. While you are in these areas, you will see the amount of steps you are at. A quote will be there, resembling you guys in some way. This is a place you can take a rest at, if you need to." Piximon told all of us, and he flew up to the top of the hill. There he stood in a perfectly still position, watching us, and every move we make. The whole first section wasn't difficult at all. We reached the first check point in no time. I assumed that Piximon wanted us to read each of the sayings when we reached them.

You have climbed up 275 steps of this hill

Seven kids went to the digital world by swarm

Five males, and two females

The youngest, only 12, was also the smallest. And had a older brother come along with him in this journey.

The next youngest, who was 14, is obsessed with his computer, and won't think of anything better to pass by time then this.

The middle one, 15, was also pretty short, although very active, and can make friends easily.

His friend, also of 15, was pretty active herself, and always wears her hard blue hat as a tool of a helmet.

The next one, also 15, wears pink and has had a rough live with her babysitter, and due to this, is insecure about how she likes things.

The youngest ones brother, 15 as well, is much taller, and more to himself than anybody thinks he would be. Also hard to make friends.

The oldest, 18, is the one you would consider to be the geek. But he was make leader by his assigner. He also has lived a really bad life, and wants somebody to help him out of it.

It was then when they each met their own partner digimon

This was when their destiny begin

That was what the first message said, and it was true. Since we made it up there so easily, we thought we could just go on even further. Without really having any sort of break. It took a little bit longer, but we were able to reach the second breakpoint. This is what the second tablet said.

You have climbed up 550 steps of this hill by now

After the kids met their digimon, they were attacked by a giant shell fish

It was then that one of them experienced digivolution

It was the digimon of the alethic boy

It had went from a small dinosaur to a bigger one that learn the power to shoot out fire balls.

This was the second message. I knew that it was telling us of the events of when Agumon had digivolved to Greymon for the first time. We were somewhat tired, but we could still push on. After a very decent amount of effort, we made it to the third checkpoint. This si what the third tablet said.

You have now climbed up 825 steps of this hill

Soon later, the seven kids found a trolley car

They decided to spen the night there

But they were attacked by a giant seamonster

This was when they experienced digivolution again

It was the digimon of the brother of the young one

It had gone from a dog like creature to the start of a wolf

This was what the third tablet had engraved onto it. It had explained what had happened when Gabumon had difgivolved into Garurumon for the first time. Knowing that we were a little tired by now, I decided that it was a good time for us to rest for the night. So we did so, and the next day, we got up very early. So we could try to climb up the rest in one day. We were so energized from our night sleep, that we got to the fourth checkpoint in no time. This is what the fourth tablet said.

You have now climbed up 1100 steps of this hill

Our seven heroes went to a village, full of Yokomon

But their socializing didn't last long

For they were attacked again

By a monster made fully of fire

But this was when we had seen digivolution once again

It was the digimon of the alethic ones friends

It had gone from a little pink bird to a giant fire bird

This is what the fourth tablet had said. I was able to see that it explained when Biyomon had digivolved into Birdramon for the first time. Not being tired in any way, we charged up through to the fifth checkpoint. This is what the fifth tablet had said.

You have now gone up 1375 steps of this hill

The seven kids went into a old factory

While seeing some interesting things, they were attacked once again

By a android that was stuck from doing anything for a long time

The events of digivolution had happened once again

It was the digimon of the computer geek

It went from a little red bug into a giant blue bug

It was the recount of when Tentomon had digivolved into Kabuterimon for the first time. We went up to the next checkpoint after we had some tiredness come to us. This is what the sixth tablet had said.

You have now climbed up 1650 steps of this hill

These seven kids got taken by a teddy bear

Only one was able to do anything this time

It was the little girl wearing all pink

Her digimon had to digivolve for the group

It went from a green plant into a giant green cactus

I was able to see that this was the recount of when Palmon had digivovled into Togemon for the first time. Now being somewhat tires, it took was some effort to reach the seventh checkpoint. This is what the seventh tablet had said.

You have now climbed up 1925 steps of this hill

The seven kids traveled in tough snow

The oldest, who hold himself responsible, climbed up a mountain for the group

This was when he was attacked by a giant unicorn

He didn't even wait for his digimon to digivolve, before trying to save the day

But his digimon did anyways

It went from a small sea fish into a giant walrus

The recount of when Gomamon had digivolved into Ikkakumon for the first time. But we were now starting to get close to the top. So although tired, we decided to keep pushing on. After much effort, we made it to the last checkpoint. This is what the last tablet had said.

You are now at 2200 steps, now every close to the end

After these events, something unfortunate happened

A evil digimon showed up and threw everyone apart

The athletic one and the older brother of the youngest one stayed together

The computer geek and the pink girl stayed together

The oldest and friend of the alethic on stayed together

While the youngest was all alone

After re-meeting, they battled the master of File Island

A evil devil like creature who held no mercy

But this was when the digimon of the youngest one had digivolved

From a little thing into a powerful angel

They won, but with the loss of the angel they had gotten

This was when we barely pushed through to the top but we did it. After almost half a hour at just that one section. That was way smaller than any of the others. When we reached the entrance of the building, Piximon examined us all, to see the expressions on our faces. He nodded, as if impressed by what we just put us through. And as if it helped us in his crazy training methods.

"It looks as if you are already improving. I think your patience had gone up quite a bit, and that was my goal while you went up that hill. So I can tell that I've been a good mentor so far. I will let you all rest fro the rest of the day, then the real training will begin." Piximon told us, while leading us to our room. When he got there, he looked in our directions. To see the looks on our faces. "This is the room you will be sleeping in while I am training you. All your things must be kept here. Why don't you go inside to see what your room looks like?" We went inside, and I was amazed by what I saw. Nothing, besides a couch and a light. That was all we had in the room, so how are we going to sleep now? "Well, I hope you all find a way to rest yourselves properly." Piximon left the room, and we were left alone. I scratched my head al little bit. Matt looked at us all, with a 'dude you're so retarded' look on his face.

"We have sleeping bags." Matt said. "But I guess one of us can sleep on the couch. Who wants to do that?" Matt asked, and none of us answered. "I guessed so." Matt told us. "Well, we might as well get ourselves comfortable. Since we will have to start our practicing when we wake up tomorrow." Well, guess what, we all settled down. And we each tried to sleep a little bit, with no luck on any of our parts. We each stayed up until almost past midnight, then T.K. went to sleep. Mimi was the second one to go to sleep. Izzy decided to rest after Mimi. Matt went down after that. Sora was the next one down, but she shot me a quick glance before she did so. Again, she blushed. Why does she hate me so much, I haven't done anything to her to deserve this. Well, anyways, Tai took a little bit longer, but he went to sleep before I did. I went to sleep almost at the exact same time as Tai did. Thankfully, I slept nicely.

The next day, Piximon forced us all to wake up. We all walked outside, and I could tell by the look on Piximons face, that he already had his plan figured out.

"Tai, I have a special plan for you as your lesson. Since I saw how you and Agumon struggled before I showed up, you weren't able to impress me. So you will be going through a cave I have in here, and you can not come out until you find yourselves. It is to get rid of the fear that you both have in your minds that prevented Agumon from digivolving. You can call it a mind lesson. Guys, I will be back when I show Tai the entrance to the cave." Piximon and Tai left with each other.

Tai and Piximon were alone, with the exception of Agumon tagging along. Mainly because Agumon was forced to, since he was Tais digimon. They went down over twenty floors, to the bottom of the building.

"Piximon, can I ask, where exactly is the entrance of the cave?" Tai asked Piximon.

"I will show you." Piximon led Tai around for a little bit longer, and they reached the entrance of the cave. "There is no light inside, so here is this torch I will lend you. You will know your true way out when you pass this lesson." Piximon told them, giving them a torch. Tai and Agumon looked at each other, and went inside the cave.

When Piximon came back to us, he had a grin on his face. He gave us all a bucket, with a towel and some soap and water in it. I gave Piximon a confused look, like everybody else.

"This is the lesson for today. To clean the entire house, or as much of oit as you can. I think you can start right now." Pximon told us, and flew up to the roof. So he could watch us and everything we do.

"How is this exactly a lesson?" Matt asked us, and I shrugged.

"Well, I guess Piximon knows what he's doing. So let's just do it anyways. Besides, I'm used to cleaning up things anyways. So it won't be a problem for me. Mimi shook her head.

"I've never had to do any major cleaning up around my house." Mimi said, and I groaned. Well, we started to clean up Piximons house. I was going slow, scrubbing as slow and easy as I can. So I can make it as well done as possible.

Tai and Agumon tried going through the cave. But the light of the torch only showed them the way for a few inched ahead of them. Tai slipped a little bit, and it hurt him. But Agumon had assisted him on getting up.

"Thanks." Tai said, and he felt something rush past him. When he looked, he saw a group of twenty or thirty bats flying passed him. Tai screamed in horror. Agumon looked at him, wanting to know what the problem was.

"Tai, what's wrong with flying bats?" Agumon asked his human partner.

"I'm afraid of bats. They tried biting me when I was only eight. Ever since then, I get a little jumpy whenever I see them. Sorry for scaring you." Tai told his digimon partner. Agumon shook his head.

"You didn't scare me. You just surprised me. There's a difference, you know." Agumon tried telling him, in a sort of back off kind of way. Tai and Agumon went along on their way through the cave. Soon enough, they saw something that scared the both of them. A dead body, of a digimon. The body had been there for so long, that they couldn't tell what kind of digimon it was. Tai walked back little bit, and walked behind Agumon.

"What's the problem?" Agumon asked Tai, and Tai couldn't answer. He was too busy throwing up.

As we were cleaning the house, I noticed that Matt and Mimi were interacting pretty well. I wanted to see what the fuck they were talking about. So I came over to them, and tried to join their conversation.

"Hey, what the crap are you guys talking about?' I asked them, and they both looked back at the same time. They saw me, and sighed in relief.

"Just about some things. We were betting that Tai is having the better end of us right now. Because all this cleaning just blows man." Matt replied, and I shrugged. It wasn't that bad. As I said however, I already have done this kind of stuff before. So does that really count? Our stomachs started growing all at the same time. Nice timing, because the sun was just setting right at that moment. Piximon came down, and told us to all gather round. Surprisingly, Izzy was making the most progress on cleaning all the way down to the bottom of the building. While Sora was only on the second floor down at the end. Matt, Mimi, and I were in the middle. T.K. was two floors ahead of us.

'I guess you guys did well enough, for your guys first day. I wonder how Tai and Agumon are doing. Doesn't matter, you guys should have some dinner now." Piximon told us, and led us all to the seventh floor. Where the eating room was at. In it, we saw a large table. That expanded on most of the room, and the food looked tasty. Except for the fact that I was allergic to most of the stuff on it. It was a lot, and I mean A LOT of sea food. With a little bit of pizza at the end. As well as Subway. But I also saw a flamethrower from Diary Queen. As well as a Oreo blizzard, my favorite meal from that place. "I think you guys can start eating as soon as you desire. You earned it, I guess." Piximon said, and left us alone for once. We went to the table, and we started eating. I ate my meal quickly, since it was almost the only thing I could eat on there. The digimon took most of the food for themselves. While everybody in the group just had a decent meal to eat.

Tai and Agumon still kept wandering around the cave. They were starting to get hungry, but that didn't matter. The two reached a clearing, or they thought it was a clearing. But as they looked at the things in it, they noticed that it really wasn't. Instead, they saw a kind of scary image. It was of a dragon eating humans alive. They both could tell that it was a painting, and a very well done one at that. But it still crept them out, as you may expect. Tai walked up to it, and rubbed the painting. He rubbed the dragon, and he was shocked. It had a very pleasing feeling. Like how it feels when a baby had their stinky diaper change after having it on for a few hours.

"Why don't you check it out Agumon?" Tai asked, and Agumon did so. He took his hand, and rubbed the dragon for a few seconds. It was obvious that Agumon was thinking a similar thing that Tai was.

"I've never felt anything like it." Agumon said. "I wonder what it's supposed to show. Since most paintings I've seen have some sort of story to them. Like somebody telling a story that happened in the past. Or somebody telling a story that they made, and are telling by images instead of words." Tai nodded.

"So yeah, as we were talking about. I've heard about that before in Earth. Were people just paint to let out either a real life story. How they think it was done on the scene. Or they try to portray a story that they have playing out in their minds. And show it playing out fully in a work of art. These kind of paintings are even better than the regular ones. In my point of view, at least." Tai said to Agumon, and he checked out the rest of the painting.

"It looks like a black dragon. It also looks like some digimon are trying to fight it off, while the dragon are grabbing a hold of some of them. If you look at the near corner of the painting, you can see a digimon firing a bow. You can see a flock of arrows flying towards the dragon, indicating that this will be the bane of the dragon." Tai took out a camera that I gave him a few nights ago. Don't ask, it was in my medical bag. Feels like that has everything in it, doesn't it? He took a picture of the wall after he was able to light up enough of the room to take the whole thing. He saw that the whole painting got in the picture, and he was happy it did do. Now Tai and Agumon decided it was time to continue along their journey in the cave.

In our room right now, the other five kids and I were getting ready for bed. I was setting down the sleeping bags in a way that everyone was a little bit spaced out. Because I didn't want all of the sleeping bags to be right next to each other, and nobody else wanted that either. Now I was aware of the fact that nobody had to sleep on the couch, but T.K. did so anyways last night. Since he was the shortest, and he was able to fit onto it and everything. I looked out the window, and wondered if Tai was going to be returning anytime soon. But I didn't see him anywhere close, so I assumed not. Izzy put his computer next to him, and checked what I assumed was his email. I assumed he had no messages, because he closed out of the tab he was on right away. T.K. jumped on top of the couch, and started reading. He was reading the Lord of the Rings books. I went up to him, to see how far he was. He got up, and moved to the side. So I can sit next to him.

"Hey T.K., how far are you in the Lord of the Rings?" I asked T.K., and he checked out who it was that asked.

"I'm on the second book. I read the Hobbit a few nights after we arrived on the digital world. I finished the first book while we were on the boat. Ever since then I started reading the second book. My favorite character is Gandalf. I hate that little hobbit named Frodo." T.K. answered, I hated Frodo to. He makes Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way look like a decent protagonist.

"I think the guy who dies at the end of the first book was honestly the main character. I main, a lot of the plot lines started from his death. Like the Gondor stuff. Then ninety percent of all the battle events that happened after he died. I haven't read the books since I was fourteen, so I can't remember everything." I replied. I saw Matt taking off his shirt, and went inside his sleeping bag. He quickly went to sleep after he was in the sleeping bag. Mimi was already in her sleeping bag when I glanced over in her direction. Sora was taking her sweet time going to sleep. I don't know why though. Izzy got off his computer, and closed his eyes for some sleep. I got off the couch, because I could tell that T.K. was trying to go to sleep. When I was about to close my eyes, I saw Sora glancing in my direction. She wouldn't remove her eyes from my direction for some reason. She had a big smile on her face, and put her hands together. Then went to sleep, with the smile still on her face. I went to sleep, and Matt woke up right away. He quietly walked out of the room. T.K. saw what his brother was doing, and pursued him. While outside, Matt was close to the door. He was looking down, to the bottom of the building. T.K. walked right up next to him.

"What is the big issue?" T.K. asked, and Matt glanced at him. He knew he could tell his brother.

"I am just thinking about how Tai is doing right now. He's been gone all day long today. Besides, I haven't learned anything from Piximon so far." Matt said, and T.K. put his hand on Matts solider. Matt was smiling because of the affection his brother gave him.

"It's nice to have you around with me on these adventures." Matt said, and the both of them looked down a little bit. They saw Matts necklace glow a little bit.

"I think this means that my tag is near. What do you think I should do?" Matt asked. T.K. knew the answer right away.

"You should obviously try to go out and find your tag." T.K. told Matt, and Matt realized he was right.

"Your right. I will go out right now. I will try to be back before everybody wakes up tomorrow." Matt said, and wandered off. He went down the stairs really quickly. Because he had Gabumon digivolve, so they could go down extra fast. Piximon was watching, but he didn't do anything about it. Since he knew Matt was doing the right thing.

Tai and Agumon were wandering around the cave still, they knew that they must be close to reaching the end. Since their torch was close to running out.

"I wonder if we passed Piximons test by the time we get out. Because if not, then we kind of wasted our time here. Well, aside from finding a really cool painting of a dragon and digimon fighting it. We did get closer in bonding a little bit, I guess. Since you were able to learn that I'm afraid of bats and everything. Well, I should tell you something else." Tai told Agumon. Agumon wanted to learn more about his human partner with every chance that he had. "About a year and a half ago, I would say. My mother and I got into this fight. It was over something that happened four year prior to that. About a sickness Kari had when I was trying to teach her to play soccer. Well, since then Kari had been getting sick very regularly, and now she blames me on it. I was trying to tell her that it was a mistake that I made, and that I learned my lesson from it. But she wouldn't listen. She slapped me across the face, and she had done when we were in the hospital. Yes, while in the hospital after the problem occurred. In front of everybody, and nobody did anything to stop from doing it. My father was there, and he tried to stop her, both times. I mean, that slap in the hospital has kept a permanent battle wound in my memory. For I was only ten when it happened, and I still had my innocence. That was one reason I got into the drugs when my father offered them to me. Now these days, I leave the house and go on for walks. I don't even come back to my house until almost eleven or twelve at night. I go out into the dark alley ways, were the gangs are strongest. I get to see them beating up on others, and I don't do anything about it. Since I'm not involved in the matter, it's honestly none of my business. Some times I even go into the stores and steal a couple of things from the counters. I can get away with it however, for none of the mart people can see me doing it. These days, I don't care about my mother anymore. Since she only cares about her, dad, and Kari now. I can see she doesn't care about me. I care about making my father proud, not her." Tai finished, and Agumon shook his head in the dark. So Tai couldn't see it.

"You mom does care, she just has a harder way of showing it to you than the others. Trust me, from your story, it feels that way. Just try to understand her. It will make both of your lives much, and I mean much better." Agumon said, and they continued walking around the cave. Until they reached a wall.

I was fully oblivious to the fact that Matt had went off to search for his tag. Although in my sleep, I still had that wondering suspicion on how well Ta was doing in that cave.

-In my dream, I saw two older people out having a lunch. They were talking, and I was listening in to their conversation. If you are wondering, they were eating lunch at Round Table Pizza. In the all you can eat buffet. Best place and time to ever have pizza, in my honest point of view.

"I wonder how Mimi is doing right now." The guy said, looking at a girl getting some foo. From the counter were they had pizza, and all the salad and stuff. I don't know, would that be the buffet. Or is the fact that your eating the food be considered the buffet. She looked about thirteen or something, and she was also talking to this guy. He was about five or six inches taller, and maybe a couple years older to. I saw them talking, and the girl started laughing loudly. When she was done getting her pizza and salad, yes, she was getting both, she went to her parents. Or was starting to least. Her parents, witnessing this, nodded towards each other.

"We're not surprised by this, are we dear?" The lady asked. The father looked very confused for a moment. "What we were talking about just a few minutes ago." He got a even more confused look on his face, and she sighed in a esasperated way.

"You know, Mimi and the whole guys thing." She said, and the father gasped.

"Now I get it. Sorry for being so confused." The father said. Mimi fully came back to her parents, laughing really hard. She was glancing at the guy every once in a while. Getting a smile across her face each time. She sat down next to her parents.

"Who was that?' The mother said. Mimi was thinking for a moment, trying to decide if she should answer or not. She shrugged, I assumed was showing that she didn't care.

"His name was George." Mimi said (George dis is u!). "He's in the ninth grade. He's studying technology and things like that." (Well, whatever my friend George is studying in real life. I should ask him, because I can't remember). "Pretty nice looking." She muttered under her breath, trying to have her parents not her hear.

"Let's go home now." The father said, and they drove home. At their house, Mimi ran into her room. It was dark and gloomy, and everything like that.-

I woke up, along with about everybody else. Well, aside from T.K., and we walked outside together. Piximon was right in front of us, and I just now noticed that Matt wasn't with us right now.

"Matt's not here right now." I said. "Where's he."

"Matt went off to search for his tag. He left in the middle of the night. He hasn't come back since then. Sora put her head on my solider. Why is she doing this to me? Is she trying to plot the best way to kill me? Or is it possible that I was wrong about the whole blushing thing. Is it possible that she might not hate me? Is it possible tha she might L… . No, that can't happen. It just doesn't add up.

"Don't you find it strange how people are leaving us one by one. First, Tai had to leave to a cave. Now Matt is going off to find his tag. This all happened since Piximon came in to save us." Sora said, and I shook my head. Well, I would have, if her freaking head wasn't on my solider.

"Don't you suggest that Piximon is misleading us right now. He wouldn't do anything like that." I told Sora, and Mimi was just standing next to me. Not giving off any kind of emotion. Izzy was checking something on his computer right now.

"Shut up everybody!" Piximon yelled. "We need to find Matt. Let's go" Piximon said, as all of us went down the building, and the stairs. But Piximon was sin the back of the line, for some reason.

Tai and Agumon were staring at the wall. It had a bunch of engravings on it. It was of a tree. A apple tree, to be exact. They waved the torch around, to see it fully. The tree was white. There was only one apple on it however, and this part of the picture was of a different color. It was yellow, to represent the apples color. Behind the tree was a drawing of the sun. The sun was shining bright, to represent perfect afternoon. Like the painting of the dragon, it was done beautifully. So well done, that Tai took out his camera again, and took another picture. It was then that the picture shined bright, and opened a passage way outside. They went through it, and the sun was shining to the point that it blinded them for a few seconds.

"I think we may have passed the test.' Tai said to Agumon. "I was honest about everything I said to you. Which helped develop our bond. Which was what Piximon wanted from us. Now, let's go find everybody else." They left and headed towards us. They were next to a well, right in front of the fake forest Piximon had put up. Tai tried to walk back, but stopped for a second. He sat down, and took a short break.

Matt was down in the well. He was going down it by a rope, and Gabumon was on his back. So they could go down together. He was trying to find a way to find his tag. Since it wasn't anywhere in the Piximon secret facility. When he was halfway down the well, his rope was starting to snap. This was when his necklace started to glow very bright again. In a color of yellow. Something came towards him. He could tell that it was his tag. It had a shape of a barrier, Inside the barrier, there was yin yang symbol inside. To be forever protected by the barrier. The tag went inside the necklace. He then started to come up the well, and went out. There he saw Tai, and regrouped with him. They ran up together.

"Hey Tai, looks as if you made it out of the cave." Matt said, and Tai nodded. Looking down at Matts necklace. Where his newfound tag lay.

"So, I can see that you have gotten ahold of your tag now." Tai said, and Matt also looked down to see what Tai was staring at.

"Yeah, left in the middle of the night to find it. Who would have guessed it would be inside a well. Well, you can never really guess on this kind of stuff." Matt responded, and they looked overhead. Then they saw Etemon. He was next to the Kawagemon they got attacked by earlier. In just a few moments afterwards, we all show up. I went up to the both of them before anybody else.

"Tai, nice job on passing your test. Matt, nice job on finding your tag. But it looks as if we have other big problems." I said, also looking at Etemon and the Kawagemon.

"Think you guys can ran from away from me forever." Etemon said, and then he took out his guitar. "Time fro me to do some more wrecking. I see that you have gotten one of my Gazimon to betray me. I will have to get you all for that."

"I never wanted to be on your side in the first place." Our Gazimon told Etemon, and the monkey looked offended.

"Well I guess that means I should sing a really shitty song now, to make you all suffer." Etemon started playing on his coffin.

"Yesterday was Thursday

Today, it's Friday

We we we so excited

We so excited

We going to have a ball today

Tomorrow it is Saturday

And then Sunday comes afterwards"

Etemon sang Friday by Rebeeca Back. One of the few songs that I didn't hate. I mean, the girl was oly thirteen. She was decent . But for some reason, he, in my point of view, made the song…. Decent.

"Not that song! Why!?" T.K. yelled, while covering up his ears. We were so distracted, that we didn't notice what was being destroyed. It was Piximons secret training facility. I noticed that it was burning down and everything. The place was so big that we couldn't get everything out in time. At least we still had all of our sleeping bags and everything we needed. Piximon looked horrified. How can Etemons guitar do this much damage? We all needed to find the secret behind that.

"I will now destroy you with Kawagemon. Take your pray now." Etemon said. Agumon, Gomamon, and Palmon all ran to it. Biyomon ran at the side, because it can fly and everything.

"Agumon digivolve to… GREYMON!" Agumon yelled.

"Gomamon digivolve to… IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled.

"Palmon digivovle to… TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled.

"Biyomon digivolved to… BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled. Etemon looked at all of us, saw the four champion digimon. He was running back, to let the Kawagemon take care business. But Birdramon was flying above the Kawagemon, to shoot fire at it. While Ikkakumon was in front of the Kawagemon, ready to shoot torpedoes at it. Greymon was at the right side of the Kawagemon, while Togemon was on the left side. We were ready to take on the Kawagemon, as we weren't a few days ago.

"Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled. The Kawagemon tired to bit the Birdramon, but it was to far above him. So it was now distracted, but when it came back to his senses, he took out Togemon. By touching the digimon, and making him undigigvolve.

"Harpoon Torpedoes!" Ikkakumon yelled, and shoot out six torpedoes. The Kawagemon was now falling down, injured. It was starting to crawl towards Greymons direction. Well, we all decided to let Tai take care of the enemy for us.

"Nova Blast!' Greymon yelled. And instead of the black gear coming off of the Kawagemon, the black gear hit self destruct. Then blew up. But befoe that, he hit Ikkakumon, and he dedigivolved from the impact. Etemon looked at us, with four of his own Gazimon at his side.

"Fine. You win this one. I guess you guys can have my Gazimon you have accompanying you right now. For it doesn't care about helping me anymore. As I can see. I will head off for now, and we will fight again later." Etemon left, and afterwards, Piximon looked at us.

"You all worked together to defeat the Kawagemon that set you all back earlier. I can see that you are learning to work as a team more. I think despite how short I've been teaching you, you can leave me now. You've passed my test and lessons." Piximon said, now looking at his fully destroyed facility.

"What are you going to be doing now?" T.K. asked Piximon.

"I will now start mentoring as I need here somewhere else. I will build a new secret facility somewhere else. I should be heading off now." Piximon said, and left us to be. We all stood there, wondering what we should do now.

"How about we just spend the night here, then we can do something else tomorrow. I see that we've now gotten four of the seven tags. We just need three more of them." Izzy said, and I agreed. We could just rest here, ad move of the next day. He was also right, we now have four tags. We just needed three more. Piximon was right also, we are starting to learn to work together now. Which is a big problem we had earlier. We still had a longs way to go until we achieved that, however.


	24. Some Etemon Phase

Chapter 24: Some Etemon Phase

Well, my name is Etemon. I will have the pleasure of narrating this chapter. Next chapter, I think Joe should do it again.

I was in my main room of my layer. I was watching the children staying at the same place that we fought at earlier. After watching for a while, I got bored. So I turned off the screen. I just sat back in the chair, thinking about myself. Well, until one of my useless Gazimon interrupted me.

"You know that some of your Gazimon are dying from to much work in the sunlight." It told me, and I got up. I walked up towards the Gazimon. I grabbed it, and lifted it off the ground. I took off my sunglasses, so it could see my eyes.

"Listen to me. I don't care that the Gazimon are dying right now. I don't care about whatever happens to you all." I was grabbing onto the Gazimons neck harder than I did before.

"I'm sorry lord Etemon." The Gazimon said to me, and I took a deep breath.

"I don't want any apologies." I told the Gazimon, and snapped its neck. I threw the body down at the ground. Then called another one over to me. "Pick up this body, I don't want my room to stink up." I said, and the Gazimon picked up the body. I went back to my seat, and turned on the screen a second time. I know it's wrong to kill the people working for you for no reason, but I can't help it. It's just how I act. But I can see the sadness in their eyes before they dye. This one, I saw the look of shock grow more and more within each second. It made me cringe a little. But I can't show any sign of weakness, since I am the great Etemon. I was thinking about my past life. I bet nobody remembers this, but when I was young, I met Piximon for the first time. EH took me in, and taught me many of the things I know. But he said to one of his workmates one time, that it looks like I was too dark to redeem myself. He also said that he was able to see this when he first saw me. It hurt me when I heard that from my own master. That was when I knew I was still a good guy. I know that I've turned evil, and I wish I could get myself out of this habit. I was very reluctant to destroy Piximon secret facility. But the fact that I was taught by him was the only reason I knew his location. I think I was just four or five when Piximon first met me. He saw me, and everything in my town was destroyed. In fact, Devimon from File Island came in to Server on day when I was still a little youngling, and destroyed my entire village. He either turned all of the digimon into his heartless servants. That can't do anything but listen to his command. Or he just killed all the others that wouldn't submit to him. I was there, witnessing this while thing, I cried when I saw him enter into my house. As he took out both my parents, and my siblings. I had a older brother and younger sister, Devimon didn't care that they were just little kids. This digimon was a monster. But I found a way to get out of my house before he came in, and I was there. Helpless. As he tortured al of my family, then killed them. They were screaming, and I was just immobilized at the spot. The fire all around the rest of the village gave me horrifying images. It still gives me nightmares today, if you can believe it. Devimon was evil from the start. It was after I was trained by Piximon when I kind of turned to the bad side. I was trained under the digimon for about nine or ten years. But when I saw Piximon just a little while ago, the look on his face indicated that he didn't even remember me. Why would you forget about somebody who you had in your life as a student for almost a decade. It just kind of offended me. But I assumed that it didn't even matter. If Piximon did remember me, I bet he wouldn't want to. Seeing how I've become. Anyways, you all might be wondering why I was able to turn so evil.

This is the story of how it happened. When Piximon was done training, I saw a look on his face. A look that indicated he was glad I was done with the training. Done that it would never have to deal with me again for the rest of its life. This was the first phase of how I went from a innocent and good digimon, into a evil digimon. A evil digimon that spreads fear across a good portion of Server

The second phase of how I was able to turn evil is this. After I left Piximons secret training facility, I started to travel around the whole of Server. Some villages I went to had digimon want to make me leave. For the village the Devimon destroyed when I was very young was a Etemon one. I am presumably the last Etemon that lives in the entirety of Server. But I still hope that somewhere, that another Etemon escaped from Devimons terror. The attitude of some of the village digimon, like it was a crime to even be alive. Well, if you couldn't guess, this was the second phase as to why I was able to become so evil. Let me think to myself for a moment, about what the third phase for me is. Now I have it, so now our story continues.

Phase three was this. As the years pass by, I was getting more and more angry over the fact of how the village digimon were treating me. To the point were I wanted to get revenge on Devimon. Revenge on Devimon for having him make me deal with all this pain that I have for the last several years. I know, it sounds very selfish. Now when I look back at it, I wish that I didn't do it. And just deal with it. Then live my life the way it is. So that was the shortest phase of how I was able to become evil. But it was still the third one. As you can kind of guess, the fourth phase would be as follows.

I tried to make my way to File Island a few years ago. The digimon in that island had no clue what I was. So I was on my own in the department of trying to find my enemy. It took many months, but I was able to finally find the lord of File Island, Devimon. I will not lie, but he make me afraid when I first saw him. Like the evil presence he gave off. It made me want to go back on the idea of even getting my revenge of him. Now when I look back on it, I know that it would have been to take that chance to go back. Because if I was still a good digimon today, I wouldn't be living this life. This life of just second questioning myself. This life of knowing that everybody in the whole of Server is against me. That they would all want me dead. It is truly the worst feeling that I could have ever put onto myself. I hope you can understand just how painful this is. I need help to get out of this, but nobody would want to give me their assistance. Anyways, I should just continue on with my story that I want you to all hear.

The fifth and honestly probably final phase in my story of becoming the way that I am today is really as follows. Don't worry, our story is coming sort of close to the ending. So when I have come to confront Devimon. As you could tell, with Devimom just being defeated a few days ago by my non-wanted enemies. I lost my fight with Devimon. The evil digimon was just laughing at me telling me that I am too weak for his tolerance. That I need to get myself improved before I can even hope that victory against him is even possible. So I went off back into the land of Server, to make myself better. It was then that I found the pyramids that I settle in today. The ones that I use as my main base for these days. Then I took his words far to much into heart. For I wanted to be the one who defeated that horrible digimon. Which I can't have the pleasure of doing anymore. It was then that I decided to broaden up the digimon at my side, which was how I found the Gazimon. I found a village of them. I promised that I could bring all of Server in unity if I was the one who defeated Devimon from File Island. I even went as far as to promise that if I was the one who would do so, then I can unite both Server and File Island together. They thought I was telling the truth, and I did as well. Until now, and now I look back at my past self. And groan over the huge lie that I have told. What the Gazimon had agreed to do to do was send a few of their own off to me wherever my base was. Then they would bring their new off springs to mw when they reach a high enough age, Which was considered to be at least four or five. So the Gazimon keep on coming in the village as needed. However the worst part is that they don't know how wrong I've done to them, so they still think I'm telling the truth. S they still send in their off springs over to me, to pretty much die. As it feels to me. Well, this is pretty much the true story as to how I became evil. So I hope this was at least a little bit insightful to you all who listened this long.

Since I really want you to see something in my bedroom, I will get out of my control room, and show you. So I got off my seat, and went out of the room. I closed the door really hard, and it made some of the Gazimon round me worried. One even ran up to me.

"Master Etemon, what is it that you need?" I stopped walking for a little bit, to think about it.

"I could use a nice meal right now, so how about you get one ready for me? I need to go to my room, so I can think long and truly to myself. Which I need to do a lot these days." I told the Gazimon, and it nodded to me. I keep on moving on to my room, until I reached it. I wasn't worried about the Gazimon I just saw earlier. Because they know all of their surroundings around them in this general area. I even heard some of them call the place were the Gazimon are all placed when they dies the mountain of despair. For the pile was starting to climb up high, high enough to were you have to climb and put a lot of effort if you wanted to get to the top. In my room, I had a really big bed. It was about a foot larger than myself. But that wasn't the part I wanted to show to you, because I'm one of those fucking losers who only care about their beds. But the thing I really wanted to show you all is this. I walked up to a area in my room were a large picture lay. It was a picture of my entire village. Little kids were running around, having a very gay time. Gay means happy you sick perv, I wasn't referring to the version Matt is. The older members of the village were all hanging out, laughing at some joke of them told. There were about nine houses in the village, a very average amount for the digital world. If you wanted to know the exact count. I was in the back, all alone. Which was fine with me. I also noticed that my parents were taking care of my other siblings, because they were pretty good parents. That might have been one of the big reasons I decided to try to defeat Devimon.

I went to my bed, and started thinking to myself for a good while. Now that Devimon was defeated, my main cause was now over. What purpose do I serve in the digital world anymore? Maybe I should just give up, let all the Gazimon free. Go back to the village, and tell the digimon there what I've really turned this whole thing into. Maybe if I was honest, they would forgive me. No, this just can't be done. My hole has now been dug too deep for me to come out of. Unless if somebody comes down on a rope, and uses all their might to pull me out of it. Well, you know, not literally, just kind of metaphorically speaking. If metaphor is the correct term for it, I can't remember. Who gives a crap anyways, I'm from the digital world, not Earth. The Gazimon quickly came back with my meal, and I was given the exact thing I loved the most. The food that you get from that one place from Lodi, California. Anyways, I grabbed the plate, and put it on my lab.

"Thanks for giving me the food you know I love." I told the Gazimon, and it had a embarrassed look on its face. I wouldn't know why it would, though.

"You're so welcome, Master Etemon." The Gazimon said, then left the room, without further, well, anything really.

I was now alone, I ate the food quickly. Then put the plate on a night stand next to my bed. I wonder when, if ever, the kids will be showing up to my base. If I recall correctly, Tai has gotten his tag. Joe has as well. Then Mimi got her a little while back. I knew that Matt just got his. So I only have to worry about T.K., Izzy, and Sora. For I know for a fact that they can't beat me until they all at least find them. But that shall be a problem for them. For I know that one of them is hidden in the Mines of Server. The most dangerous place in all of Server. Only a fool would dare enter into there. The whole thing is a scary place, and the end makes it even worse. Even I would never dare enter into there, without half of my Gazimon army at my side, that is. This shall be a easy ride from hereon out. If they can manage to get through the mines, then I will have to start taking matters into my own hands. I hope my kidnapped slave, Datamon won't screw anything up for me. But why would it? Its stuck in a glass container, as it has been since I returned to Server from my battle with Devimon. Sorry everybody, I think there may be a slight chance I might have kept you guys to long. But I really got into it after I started telling my story. Well, I guess this is the end. Joe will return next chapter, and you can see what is going on with them. But it was truly nice.


	25. Into the Mines of Server

Chapter 25: Into the Mines of Server

What did you think of that chapter Etemon did for you. Anyways, Joe again. I will be back for a few chapters. I understand all the switching around in the last few chapters, I've been forced to switch back and fourth between people. It must be confusing. But, now let's get back to the story.

It was the day after Matt got his tag from the well near Piximons layer. We were all trying to find a good idea on where the next tag might be.

"How about we just walk around a little bit, and see who's necklace glows first. That's what we've been doing since we gotten our necklaces." T.K. suggested.

"Yeah, but with me, it just came to me more than I came to it." Matt said, and I shook my head. Matt wasn't really getting the picture.

"No Matt, you still came more towards it than it did you. Because it was found near the layer of Piximon before the necklace glowed. Because it was in the well that was right to it. So I think T.K. is right, we should just walk around until we find one of our necklaces glowing." I told Matt, and he put his face down. As if my input was a sort of insult towards Matt. Or attack, as I might think he could have taken it. "How about we try to come up with a agreement of what we shall do with like a vote." I said, and everybody was sort of half paying attention.

"Who thinks we should wander around more until one of the necklaces glow?" I asked, ready to count up the vote. I saw that five of them gave the idea a positive. So I got up, and grunted for a moment. "I think that means that we should go and start now." I said, and everybody was ready to get up. Tai and Matt were in the front of the line, sort of leading us. While Mimi was in the back of the line, not really crazy about doing anything right now. After a while of just walking around, we reached the entrance of something that looked very gothic. It was covered with some spider webs. The entrance of the place was totally dark, and I couldn't see what was inside past three feet in. It was under a hill, that it looked we won't be able to climb. I looked back at everybody. "Do you think it might be a good idea for us to go inside?" I asked, and everybody shook their heads. Thankfully this was the case. Because I was a little too scared to go in there myself. But what sucked fucking ass for us right now is that T.K's necklace glowed right at that same moment.

"Does this mean that we need to go into this cave to find my tag?" T.K. asked.

"I'm afraid that this is so." Izzy said, and I walked up to the door. On it was a embedded mark, that I couldn't see what it was.

"What's the thing on this entrance?" I asked, and Gabumon came up to me, and took a look at it for itself.

"I think that back in the older days of the digital world, the digimon covered up their villages or settlements with marks. That you need to find what the word means in order to get in. So almost always the only digimon that could enter are the ones settled to that place. This was to prevent intruders from coming into their place, and possible attacks. But about a couple decades ago, digimon stopped using this system. So prepare yourselves for what might be able to find in this place. I will try to figure out what the word is." Gabumon came up the door, and tried reading the door. Until a blur started to show up out of nowhere. It slowly developed into the old man that assigned us to find all the necklaces and tags. Good, because I wanted to ask some things to it. Besides, I hoped that he could find the word or phrase that could open this entrance. Since we had to go in to find T.K.s tag

"Hello, it has been a long while since we have met last." The old man said, and we all had our full attention set to the old man.

"Well, you see." I started to explain to the old man. "We've already found four of the seven tags. So we just need three more of them. But the problem is, T.K.s is in this cave. We don't know the code to the cave, but we have no clue what it is." I told the old man, and he floated all the way to the entrance, having Gabumon need to move out of the way.

"You all are very unlucky. These are the Mines of Server. The most dangerous place in all of Server. Nobody knows what is in this place, but go with caution. Anyways, I will try to advise you what makes this place so dangerous. So listen to this story, and I hope you learn some things about the geography of the digital world." The old man said, and he held his hands out. "Take a seat around me." We all sat down, as he demanded. A few seconds later, he was ready to start his story. As he could tell that we wouldn't come up to distract him.

"This is the start of the story. As Gabumon had told you just a few seconds ago, digimon covered up these villages or settlements with a word or phrase. A while ago, somebody was able to crack the code to this settlement. A settlement of many different kinds of digimon, not just like the villages. Where only one kind of digimon are being raised in. most digimon would all agree that this wasn't a digimon however. It destroyed the entire settlement, as the stories told. The thing stayed in the mines ever since this story was made. Some digimon refuse to accept that this story is true. But something still keeps everybody out of the idea of entering these mines. It is considered to be so powerful, that it would make even Devimon weep in fear. Most digimon can't tell us what can defeat it, or what it is. Because almost none of the survivors from that time are now gone. But for whatever reason, these mines now a word of dread now in Server. I wonder what might be in it that makes this such a sad place." The old man told his story. "So now that you know my short story, I will tell you all something. Go into there with a mind of extreme caution. Don't be careless of what is in it, just because of all the things you have been able to do lately. You said you want to know what the word is to open this door." The old man looked away from us for a moment. He made us to all get up from sitting down, so we could all pay attention.

"Let me see here." The old man, and found out what he needed to say very quickly. "I got it." The old man said, and cracked his fingers. "The phrase is: Paris Hilton is a prep!" The old man said, and the door opened.

"Now you shall go in the mines. T.K., the fate of the digital world lays on you finding your tag in here. Sora and Izzy, let me tell you. The fate also lays upon you two finding your tags, but later from now. Whatever the task is, it can't be as hard as these mines here." The old man faded away after he said this, and we were left alone.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go in." Tai said, and I sighed. We all went in, after taking a good long look at the area, and sun. For the last time in a long time.

Inside the mines, we were all surprised right away. Inside the mine, there were a bunch of pillars. All of which broken. Inside them were digimon skeletons, and I wanted to leave already. I saw a bunch of holes in the ground. Izzy was walking ahead of us, and almost fell into one. Matt ran up to him, to prevent him from truly falling. He grabbed ahold of his hand, and pushed him backwards a little. To where he was holding Izzy, in a very weird way. Matt let go because he didn't want to look weird by doing that.

"Sorry for doing that.' Matt started. "But I had to, in order to prevent you from falling into that hole." Matt pointed down, so Izzy can see what he was talking about.

"I guess you're right. You did what you think you had to." Izzy told him, and regrouped with all of us. Because he learned how stupid it was to go off like that. In a place like this to. We started walking, and we started making mistakes within a few minutes. For instance, Tai stepped on some bones of a dead digimon. Then a loud echo cleared across several miles, everybody fell silent. Some rubble cam down from the ceiling. Well, as much of a ceiling as there could be when you are in a nearly destroyed place like this. It took us what felt like a hour just to reach the front stairs. We started to go up the stairs, and part of them were starting to give way. Some of them, as soon as we stepped into them, just broke down. Then left a hole in the ground replacing what was originally there. Tai started to take a step on one of them, and it gave way right under his footsteps. He fell right down, but I was able to catch him before it was to late. Izzy and Matt started to pull on my back, for extra support on getting him up. Mimi, Sora, and T.K. stopped what they were doing, just to watch this. At another point, Sora walked right in front of a dead body of a digimon, and screamed really loudly. The Gazimon traveling with us had to jump on to of her soilder, just to make her stop screaming. One of the broken pillars at the front entrance started falling apart to the ground fully. That left a loud thudding noise that kept on going for about a few minutes. It almost blocked off the entrance, so we almost had no way of ever getting out of this place, Unless if we wanted to get out on the other side. Or wander around that destroyed pillar until it would feel like we were as good as dead. When we did reach the top of the stairs, which felt like it took even longer to do so than it did to reach them in the first place, we all decided that it was a good time to take a break.

"We need to learn how to manage ourselves better right now. It feels like every wrong thing that we could possibly do is backstabbing towards us soon afterwards. I don't know how we can be able tot go through here if this keeps up." I told the group. Most of them looked down in shame.

"Guys, he's not attacking us. He's just telling all of us what the truth is. He's right, we can't possibly hope to go through here if we still act the way that we do." Tai reassured my point, and it felt nice to know that somebody knew that I was right on this matter. We stayed there for a little while longer, looking around at the ceiling. Looking at what should have been a once beautiful place to tour in. Now made into despair, and gives me the creeps honestly. I sat there, perfectly imagining what the place could have been like back several decades ago. I could see digimon, of all sorts, buzzling in and out of here. On business trips, and visits to see family members. If digimon even had families, that is. I could see the paint job being of some sort of either golden or very light blue. It just felt like those colors would be the best fit for place like this. I could also imagine the pillars representing some sort of hero on each one. But I wouldn't be able to guess what kind of hero these pillars would each contain. Besides the fully destroyed one. I thought I saw some sort of resembalance towards a Leomon, that was big and strong. Most likely not the one that we had to deal with on File Island. I can also see some digimon guarding each pillar, which would also be the guards of the entrance to this place. I doubt that this place was once called the Mines of Server, it just earned this name after these sad events occurred so and so many years ago. I got up, just to sretch out my legs. Although it didn't feel that long since we had decided to sit down to take a break, it felt to me like many hours. I was starting to get a little restless. I took out my phone from my pocket. I thought about calling Sarah once again. One problem was, when I turned it on, the light was so bright around the room. Most everybody noticed and looked over at me within a couple a seconds. I didn't want everybody to hear into my conversation with Sarah. So I turned my phone right off. Besides, the talking might leave a really loud echo everywhere we go, so maybe it just wasn't the best idea in the first place. Put the phone right back in my pocket. Where I found my wallet. I looked into it, everything I belonged was still in there. So it was nice to know that somebody didn't like try to steal anything. I put that back in my pocket, well the other one. I then touched my ring. I took it out, and almost put it onto my finger. Then I remembered that I couldn't, for I haven't done the purpose of it. Finding true love first, which was I knew what my mother would truly want from it. So I very sadly put that also back in my pocket. I came back to where everybody was sitting, and sat back down.

"I just had to get up for a moment. Anyways, what do you guys want to do right now? Start making progress in here, or stop for the night?" I asked them, awaiting each of their answers.

"I want to keep going on this mine. So we could get out of them relatively fast, and not take forever." Izzy chimed in first. As how we did when we decided between looking for the tags and necklaces or not, I kept a total count inside of my head. So far, we have one for moving on in here.

"You see, the thing is, we don't what the time is, or how far we've been in here by now. So when you look at it, it doesn't really even matter what we do. So I'm fine either way." T.K. put in his vote. It was for either one of the two. So I guess I should count that as a vote for both ends of the argument.

"I don't think we should move on for now. I mean, look at the trouble we've already put ourselves into. We just got up the frontal stairs. I don't see what more good of progress we can make by going on when we're very tired." Matt said. I counted that as a vote for us to stay here. I again, like last time, didn't want to put a vote in until we reached the end. Then I would decide. Or when we reach a majority, then I put my vote in for that, because it's already the winner. I awaited Tai, Sora, and Mimis vote.

'You know, I think we should move on. Just to make some headway in here. Then maybe later, when we can start making good progress again, we can stop for a bit. Like T.K. says about time, we don't know how long we've been in here for. So we would just rest until we don't need to anymore." Tai said, and I counted that as another vote on moving on. So now we had three for the idea, and two against. Because I counted T.K. as one vote both ways, like I said earlier.

"It looks like I can already see a majority going for us moving on. So I guess that just means that we should just do that. My vote is to go on, no matter what the tiredness may bring. Also no matter what may happen to us in the end." Sora put in what felt like perhaps a forced vote. But I still counted it.

"It's been decide. We will continue on in these mines. Sorry Mimi, for you not putting in your vote, but we already have a majority. So it wouldn't really even count what you said anyways. Not trying to say what you think doesn't matter or anything like that." I told Mimi, after I told everybody else the verdict. So got up, and not having settled down for the day or anything, didn't have to pick anything up. So we could just move right along with no problem at all. We slowly walked down a huge hall, that had holes in the wall. Holes that had bones, and strange writing on it. The writing was looking like it was trying to show us some writing. I don't know what the writing would be, though.

"It's French." T.K. told me. "It stands for this. People have meaning. The digital world has meaning. Life itself has meaning. Every thing living has a meaning. Existence itself has meaning. But all added up, the great city we call by Legolath. Where we stand at. This place doesn't have meaning." T.K. told me. Legolath, interesting name. I can't tell if I heard that name from somewhere before or not. Like maybe from a book or something. "I know a good deal of French, so that was how I was able to translate that. What do you think of that saying? True or false." I had to think about it for a moment, and I guessed I would say true. Depending on the situation.

"I think you could make a convincing argument about it being both. I would guess." I told T.K., and he slipped to the back of the line afterwards. So our little talk ended right there. It felt like as soon as T.K. told me what the words on the wall meant, I heard a loud noise. Like a roar. Or even worse, a really loud breath. Like from something powerful. Or something that is right close to us. It was starting to scare me a little bit. I dare you to walk in a really almost fully destroyed place, and hear a loud roar or breath. THEN not be scared in some way. I bet a hundred dollars you can't. At least Izzy agreed with me on this, due to his reaction.

"Whh… whhaa…. Whhaatt… what was that?" Izzy said, obviously not trying to hide the fear he within him.

"I don't know. But I think that it would be best for us to not question anything. We should just move on." Matt told us. Then, after a few steps of walking further on in here, we saw something. It looked as if a shadowy figure was running around us. Maybe mocking us, like we were just a bunch of fools who had no slue what was going on. Or maybe had no clue what we had in store for us. Soon, it covered up our line of vision for a long moment. Then it went away.

"Please tell me that I wasn't the only had saw that." I said right away.

"Calm down everybody." A voice all around us said. "Soon, you will be in the great room. Then you will be one step close to meeting the bane of this beautiful place. Prepare yourself." The voice added on, and I was seriously starting to freak out. Everybody else was to.

"Get's group up in a small circle. Like how the group did in Fellowship of the Ring." Izzy suggested, and we did exactly that. We stood in this formation for what seemed like hours. But we were just to worried to get out of it until I saw a small light. It was flickering in what looked to be the end of the great hall.

"Guys, do you see that light over there?" I said, pointing in the direction of it.

"I do." Mimi started. "But are we exactly sure that we want to go towards it? It sounds like a very bad idea to me." She finished, gulping. You know, how people do when they are very nervous.

"Well, it sounds better than just sitting here any longer. If we just sit here like pray, that weird voice might come back to us." T.K. told Mimi, and I couldn't tell the expression on his face. Because everything around us was just pure darkness.

"We might as well. It's better to make progress in here rather than just not do anything until something happens. But let's be quiet about our walking. We don't want to disturb the setting of these mines even further." Matt said reasonably.

"Let me be in the front of the line. I can be very quiet when walking inside of darkness. It's part of our digimon line. I can help make everybody else be quiet in their walking." The Gazimon said. I forgot that it was even with us for a moment. Well, we did let it lead us. Since we really no other option, or better choice on our hands. The Gazimon was right, if I didn't know that it was with us, I would have never heard it coming towards us. That was how quiet it was. I even noticed that we were a little bit less loud with our walking as well. I wondered how it was able to put this kind of thing on us. I looked down, and assumed that I had my answer. I saw a small light underneath all of our feet. I tried touching it, just out of sheer curiosity, and nothing happened. My hand just passed right through it. I wonder what kind of comparison would be good to describe the feeling that it gives off. We were nearly halfway between the area we just where at and the light when something happened. I looked up, and noticed everybody else was doing the exact same thing. We saw a huge part of the ceiling falling down, almost a good bit on us. But the Gazimon was able to do something even further for us, and our speed increased. As we were running down the hall, the ceiling was falling down at a even faster rate. It was almost catching up to us, and even did rip up T.K.s shoes quite a bit. He just grabbed ahold of them, and threw them away. Since they were useless now. Now he just had socks to run on. This was able to increase his speed by a great deal. Well, this should be good practice for him when he does go out for track next year. Some parts of the floor even started breaking down into holes, so it could trick us. Then we would fall right into it. But we still were able to notice the holes being made being they showed up. So that wasn't that big of a problem for us, or as big as it should have been for us. It took us about two minutes of full on running in order for us to reach the light. That was when the ceiling of the great hall fully caved in.

"Well." I began. "That was quite the run. I bet we all got in a good exercise in from that." I looked around, the area we were in was just one word. Beautiful. In one of the corners, I saw a fountain of water. Izzy and T.K. ran to the water, to see what it was like. In the looks and everything.

"Guys, come over here. This fountain is amazing." Izzy said, and we went over there. Slowly, one after the other. As if it was in the order of who decided it was safe to go to the area.

I was stunned by the art that was on the fountain. On either side, we saw a female human standing tall. Pouring down water from a urn. These females had long hair, although I don't know what the color was. Since the whole thing was made of dark grey stone. They had a amazing dress on, that went all the way down their entire body. But it never got wet when any of the water hit on it. I put my hand out, to touch one of them. Scratch what I just said. None of the entire stone structure got wet by the water pouring on it. It was as if it was resistant to the water. I wonder what kind of digimon could make such a beautiful work of art. I put my hand in the water. Then filled my hand up with some, I put my hand to my mouth, and drank the water. No problem to it, it was perfectly purified. I drank some more, to see if it was true.

"Guys, it's safe. Why not have a drink right now?" I said. Everybody went for it, and had several handfuls of water. That was when I noticed a book somewhere in the rubble. I wondered what it was. I snaked past everybody, to get it. Tai noticed me leaving them first out of everybody. He followed in quiet pursuit. Wanting to know what I was checking out. Tai and I reached the book, and worked to get it out of the rubble. It took some time and effort, but we managed to do it.

"Want to try reading it first?" I asked Tai. He nodded, then shook his head in following pursuit.

"Sure I will. But I want to wait until everybody else has found us until I do so. If you are fine with waiting for that long." Tai answered. We didn't try to find them. We let them all find us. So they could look at the marvels that this place is. As well as the extra marvels it could behold if it was still the way it was several decades ago. Matt was the first to find us, and come over to our location. Sora came a little moment after he did. She looked away from me the moment she sat down, and put her attention towards Tai. T.K. came what felt like a few minutes afterwards. Mimi wandered in on us a small bit after. While Izzy couldn't come to us for a long time. He was too busy looking at the amazing structure that some of these things contained. Like for instance, the statue of what looked like to me, a king. It was pure gold, and the thing must have been at least twenty feet tall. He held a hand out, it was his right hand, The beard was so nicely built that it looked very real to me. His helmet even looked sort of, interesting. It covered up the entire surface of his top head, hiding his hair. On the bottom of the helmet, on both sides, it made a curve. Something in the sorts of a V, or maybe a U shape. It was strange, how nothing in the digital world we've seen has possible indication that humans have or ever will exsist. Until we reached this room. Then it only artwork of humans, and no artwork of digimon. It bothered me, and I didn't even know why it did. Well, after a very long time, Izzy came towards us. He was obviously the last one of us to sit down.

"Guys, Joe and myself found this really weird book. I want to attempt to read some of it for us." Tai said. Then he made that kind of ahh-huun noise, which I know was pretty poorly described.

"Business here is going even better than it ever had been before. Even that scary guy at the end of the block things so as well. I wonder what kind of secrets this digimon has." Tai started reading. Then took a short break. He had to find a page that was till readable. Through all the damage it must have gone through before we ever even got here.

"I wonder what kind of things the king is going to bring over today. He said he brought some stuff over from Transalton today. I don't trust this place. For it has that really scary mansion sitting on top of a hill. Deep inside a forest that nobody ever dares enter into. Who cares, that's a whole separate continent. I don't even live there, so I guess it's none of my business." This was what the next entry read. Tai, once again, had to search for another entry. One that was still legible after all this time.

"It has been while since we had seen the king last. He had said that he was off to File Island, to do some sort of business. But I never heard word of him since that night. I'm starting to worry. But I shouldn't, for I know that the king is good enough to watch his own back." The next entry that Tai read contained. He tried to find something else, later on in the book. Hopefully indicating something about the destruction of this amazing place.

"Today was a different day than most. I am writing this as my home and beloved place is being destroyed. By a fire breathing monster. I don't know what it is, for I've never seen or heard of a digimon that looks like this. I can only describe it in two words, just the evil it radiates. Total darkness. I need to finish this, so something can read this in the future. I know that my time ends here. If you are reading this, then…." Tai finished.

"Well, that this the last entry that I can read. The entry was burned, like every other entry I couldn't read on here. So we know of one thing now, that this creature, whatever it is, can breath fire. Well, that isn't so helpful, considering the things we've run into." Tai said. I looked down, and saw some bones inside of the rubble. I checked it out, then rubbed them a little bit. It felt, interesting, I can't really describe the feeling that I developed towards it when I touched it into words, however. I was able to pick ome of it up, interesting. But it just dissolved right in my hands, into the air. Like sand at the beach, or water on top of a highly elevated place.

"Do you think that we should try to move on even further?" I asked everybody. Before any of the answers came, all light within the rooms went out.

"You have read my writing, I see. You now know that the monster at the end of this dungeon maybe to powerful for any of you to handle. Even teamwork will most likely not get you through this battle. Come and see me in the lower room, if you want to know more about this place." The shadowy voice that we heard earlier spoke again, and I just realized that it wasn't evil or anything like that. It was just trying to give some sort of advice. The lights all around the room went back on. That was when we saw something crazy happen. In the center of the room, a bunch a stairs came out of nowhere. It led down an entire flight, to a place I would have never predicted to be there.

"I think your question has just been answered for you, Joe." Matt said, in amazement. I was just personally too stunned to do anything for quite a while. But then Matt preceded what he said earlier, by nudging me in the back. "Go on, you can be able to lead us down there. I trust in you." I did that same noise thing that Tai made before he started to read the almost fully destroyed book. Then I was able to get inside the front of the line. I led everybody down the stairs. At the top of them, I took one of the torches provided, with my right hand. I was crouching, so my head wouldn't hit the top surface of the path. Tai took out one of his cigars, and lit it. That gave a very small amount of extra light. But I guess any amount will help in a place like this. The stairs went on for what felt like forever. My legs were aching after a few minutes of continual decent. I heard in the back round that nobody dared even spoke. The torch was starting to die out, great. In the middle of the insanely long stairway, at that. So I decided to speed up how I was walking just enough to the point where I think I could reach the bottom without having the torch die out. Soon afterwards, or as I assumed was soon, we reached the bottom of the staircase. We went inside a very dark room, until lights shown everywhere. Blinding me for half a second. I noticed something strange about the setup of this place, however. Everything in this one room was in perfect condition. While the higher floor was mostly destroyed. With the exceptions of the beautiful pieces of work done. Everything from the entrance to the end of the great hall was just a wreck, and almost anything was going to add more destruction towards it. We walked in the room, surprised. Also, in possible awe of everything we are taking in. It was like last floor, just with extra stuff. As well as everything being in perfect condition. So you could see what this place must have truly been like when it was popular. At the wall, hundreds of books were stacked on top of each other. Like any book that you could thing of on the top of your head, boom, right there and ready for you to read. It was so outstanding to see some of these books obviously being around for hundreds of years, and remaining in perfect intact, Like how it would be if you bought one from a store at a high price. At the end of the room, we saw a large shadow. Well, large, like in six foot six. As it got closer, the image of a shadow fell away completely. Instead, we just got a normal looking digimon. It was a much older version of Leomon, that was still all black. It had red eyes, which would scare me away almost always on first sight. Just something about its presence made it so that I just couldn't.

"Hello digidestined. I hoped you've all seen what has come of this place. This is the last safe room in here. After this, everything is do or die." The older Leomon said.

"Sir, why is this room still intact?" I asked, just simply mind blown by the setting of the place. I mean, you should have just seen it for yourself.

"You see, this is the one place in here that the monster did not get into. Since it is a secret room within these mines. I've only found out about it after it came and destroyed everything this place once was, or could ever be. " The older Leomon replied.

"Are you by any chance alive?" Izzy asked.

"No, Mr. Izzy. In fact, I was killed while this was happening. This is what a ghost form of Leomon looks like. My sprit cannot be freed until this dark force, whatever it is, is destroyed." The older Leomon answered Izzys smart question.

"Exactly, how long ago did this monster destroy this place?" I asked, wondering if its age might have something to do with why everything at the front was wrecked so easily.

"It was about thirty-eight years ago. A very long time in the digital world. And a very long time even for Earth, as I may understand." The older Leomon said. "Anyways, it would be pointless for you all to ask me what this dark monster is. For even all these years later, I still don't know the true answer to that question. It hides in darkness, and it hasn't come out from their since the destruction of this place. It might never come out, maybe something in here is of value to it. Something it wouldn't let go of." Oh no, I already had a idea what this monster we are going to face is I needed to tell T.K., since it was his tag that remains here. It is his job to defeat it, but I don't know how he could possibly do this job. If Patomon can't digivolve to Angemon, and use its beam weapon. Okay, I may be going a little bit too fast for even what is good for myself. Let me explain what I think it is. You know hoe dragons like golden things, or just things of high value. Remember all the things that were just up these stairs alone that were all gold. I could be a entire lifetime of things I needed with that statue of the king alone. No wait, we could all buy a lifetime needs of things with that king statue. Then the fountain that never gets wet, and everything else. Then all the stuff in here that it could find at any moment. Then everything else that we still have yet to see. Just wow that added up could be worth hundreds of thousands. Or even a couple million. So I think whatever is in here, it might be a dragon. Not a digimon, since nobody's claimed to ever seen it before. Not even Gennai, the old guy that we met after we defeated Devimon, and before we came in here. So maybe something that came to the digital world by mistake, which would explain the darkness.

"I think I solved the riddle." I said. "T.K., I need to talk with you for a moment. Alone." I led T.K. to the furthest corner of the room, to eliminate some of the amount that everybody could hear us with.

"You see T.K.' I said. I hoped he would listen to my words. Since I didn't want to repeat them. "I think I solved the riddle of the monster deep insides these mines." T.K. looked excited by this finding.

"What do you think it is?" He asked. I made a sighing noise, and rubbed my hands to my head.

"I think that the monster at the end of the mines is a dragon. It would explain a lot. Think about it. What did the Hobbit say that dragons loved?" I said, awaiting his answer.

"If I recall correctly, it said that dragons loved gold." He answered slowly, still not getting the point.

"Yes. That is the one thing that they desire most. But, look at everything the last floor alone had to offer. Tons of it, with the king statue. Dragons could live centuries, so it may still be asleep for all these years, in some mountain of gold that it found. It makes perfect sense. Then they could just stay here for the rest of their lives, and not do a thing about it. Because all their problems would be solved." I told the full answer to T.K. "Do you get it? It's a pretty smart idea."

"Now I do. The thing is, why would you want to tell me this first of all people. Why not Matt or Tai, who are much more involved in the group. Or even Mimi. Maybe Izzy, who is trying to open himself up more with the events of these. Heck, even Sora, although don't ask me how a fire bird can defeat a dragon. That's why I said her name last." T.K. responded, very slowly. As if he had to think every single word out before saying it.

"Look." I said. I needed him to understand his importance in this ordeal. "It was to find your tag that we are here in the first place. Plus, you have Angemon, who defeated Devimon the last time he showed up. If you get Patomon to go up to Angemon, then we might have a chance of defeating this possible dragon. Because let me tell you, none of us other kids can alone. Hen you might be able to find your tag if you were the one who defeated it. Don't worry, we will help you. I understand your fear, and it becoming a egg again. But you need to think positive. It won't happen again. You are the one who needs to save the day. You are the reason we are here. You need to be the hero." I said. Rushing out every word quickly. Before he could try to stop me, be I hoped me being on fire showed him I was serious.

"What if it turns into a egg again?" T.K. asked, concerned.

"It came back not soon afterwards. I wouldn't worry about that." I told T.K., in a 'everything will be just fine' sort of way. "Let's go see hoe everyone else is doing." We walked back to the place everybody was at. The older Leomon didn't even notice that the two of us were gone. Until it saw us.

"You guys missed out on the entire story. What was going on?" The older Leomon asked.

"Nothing was wrong. The two of us just needed to talk for a moment. Nothing against you, personally." I told it, and it looked at us for a small moment.

"If you insist on this being the case." It said, in a calm fashion. It was almost, soothing. "Well, I was done talking anyways." It said, and then the whole group got up. "You may rest here for a little bit, but soon, you will have to face the monster. We all parted to a different part of the room, we were all tired. I heard my phone ringing. It was Jim. I wonder how he was able to talk, with being in the hospital. I answered, just in case.

'Hey Joe, how's it going over there? I got hurt really bad. Gang beat me up. Can you imagine?' Jim said, slowly. As if every single word that came out of his mouth was gut wrenching.

"It's fine." I said, walking around the room like crazy. Until I sat down. I didn't notice it, but I was right next to Mimi. "So, how long are you going to be in the hospital?" I asked, wondering if the three days have increased.

"Just a few days, shorter than I expected. How are the other kids doing?" Jim asked. Wanting to know about them.

"Alright. Well, there's this guy named Matt, who I knew a little before camp. Our relationship wasn't good at first, but it got better. He now accepts me as a member of this group, and I am happy to know this." I started, waiting to see if he would have any sort of response or not.

"Are there any others I should know about.' He had a sort of sad toe to his voice, as if he wanted to know them all.

"Well, he has a little brother named T.K. He is the youngest one of the whole group. I didn't think much of it, but he is pretty nice and mature for his years." I told Jim, and took a second to think. Was that al there was to say about T.K.? I don't think so, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Okay, so that doesn't tell me about them all. You said you had six with you when we talked that one time. Now, please tell me about the rest of them." Jim said, but in a calm way. I could tell that despite him might sound snappy, he was still patient.

"Sorry. Just paused for a second. Next, there is this also pretty small one named Izzy. He is the most unaware person here, and that is not a insult. He is mainly on a computer. But we all did learn quite a bit from him a few nights ago. So that was nice to hear." I continued. Then stopped for a moment. I decided to talk about Tai next.

"Interesting to hear that somebody does that when you are all kind of in danger. Who knew, right? Anyways, who else is there?" Jim asked. Oh yeah, I wanted to talk about Tai next.

"Another one is named Tai. He plays soccer, and is pretty goo at what he does. I think he's pretty alright. Well, he does have one setback. That is that he never bites his tounge when he feels even remotely insulted." I said. Thinking about the time when he just told on me like that in the baby Agumon village. When we just first had to deal with Etemon.

"That can be a problem. I know of many, many, people who are just like that. I feel for you. If I'm correct, that means you've talked about four now. What about the other two? Please indulge me with them." Jim said, wanting to know as much as he can.

"Well, that just leaves us with the two females of the group. Let's first talk about the jock, Sora. Well, I know she's friends with Tai. I noticed something strange about her tough. She blushes around me a lot. I don't know why, but it's almost like every time she see me, she does it. I wonder why she would do such a thing." I said, seeing that everybody was heading to bed. That is also a time when she does it a lot to. Whatever. I knew all I left was Mimi.

"Well.' Jim started. I knew with his past dating life, he must know what this means. 'I know what is going on with you around her. You just need to pick up on it for yourself. Take your time, slow bro. Then maybe, the engine can start, and the it zooms down roads like at a hundred miles a hour." He was cracking up now. I wondered why he was though. "But you still have one more to tell me. The injured one from a while back. I want t know most about her. Mimi, please tell me about her." I was surprised, he wanted to know most about her. Interesting. I saw that Mimi looked up from where she was looking when she heard this comment by Jim. Like she was ready for something.

"Mimi, well." I was about to say, when I got interrupted by Mimi herself.

"Let me talk to him." She said. I handed her the phone, confused. Why would she want to talk to him? She waved me away, telling me to go. I left the two alone to talk for a while. I wonder why Mimi so quick to get on the phone when he mentioned her. I walked over almost to the other side of the room, to the area Matt was at.

"So, Jim, what is going on?" Mimi asked him. He thought about it.

"Nothing really. Just sitting in a hospital bed. I heard that you got hurt really bad a while back. Are you doing ant better now?" Jim asked. Mimi laughed it off for a moment.

"I am getting better. I can start moving around like normal now. So I guess that the worst of it is behind me.' Mimi laughed. Jim didn't reply. Like he was listening to her laugh, like it made him feel better. She stooped, like she was doing something wrong. "Sorry for laughing so much." She said.

"No, don't be. In fact, I like it better when you do laugh. There's just something to it that makes it, pleasing." Jim told her, and she felt better because of that.

"So." Mimi said. Trying to think of some stuff to say. So she can talk to him longer. "I heard Joe telling you about that whole blushing problem Sora has with him." Mimi said. Not wanting to talk about Joe and that subject in general, but she had to.

"It's only a matter of time before he picks up on her feelings for him. I mean, if I were him, I would have been able to pick up on it a long time ago. Has she ever come close to telling him?" Jim asked, wanting to know. Because he wanted his little brother to be as happy as he could. I knew that Sarah rejected him, and that might also make him lose part of his morale. Jim didn't want his brother to end up like him, somebody who has to be in a hospital bed over a stupid breakup. He also wanted Joe to be with somebody who wouldn't leave him due to not being fun anymore. He didn't know this Sora girl, so he would have to wait until he meets her.

"I don't know if she's come close to telling him. There has been a few times, however, when she does almost hug him. She stops every time, so he won't get too confused. She also talks a lot more, friendly around him. It is kind of weird, but he still has no clue. What a slowpoke." Mimi laughed again. Jim sighed. He really liked her laugh. It makes him feel calmer just by hearing it.

"Joe's always been like that. I bet it's driving that Sora girl up the walls. Have you ever met Joe before you guys saw each other at camp?" Jim asked, and Mimi nodded. But he didn't know that.

"Yeah, he used to me my mentor at school. It really bothered him, because he kept on telling me to stop trying to cheerlead. He always told me to just be true to myself, although I had no clue what he meant. He kept on saying that popularity isn't important to things like these. While in school, that's everything. You know this is true. The worst part was, every time he said it, he sounded sincere. Like I was hurting his feelings or something. I want to tell him I'm sorry, but I just don't know how." Mimi told Jim, and he made a deep though like of noise.

"I think you should just tell him the truth. If you think he sounded hurt, he most likely was. He was your mentor after all, and you were more in the thing than him. It must have been like a real stab towards him. I understand how he feels about that. I was no better in the school social media. Well, now tat I think about it, I was. Wow, I was a bad person back then." Jim said, not even realizing that truth. "No wonder why dad treats me this way." Jim said under his breath. He hoped Mimi didn't hear him. He didn't want to ruin his name towards one of the members because of stuff in the past. Just simply in the past also.

"What do you mean by that is why your dad treats you that way?" Mimi asked, wanting to know about this guy. She wanted to know everything about him, become somebody close to him.

"The reason I'm in a hospital bed is because my dad. He beats me up, and does things to me for the longest time. I feel violated just even speaking of this stuff to somebody I never met. But I love it at the same time. He stabbed me in the kneecap, and it hurt like fire coming onto your skull. He left, then came back and pretended he didn't know anything. Then called the emergency room, and pretended as if he just witnessed this. That liar makes me want to throw up." Jim tried to tell her the story. But she gasped, because she heard of the stuff Joe had to deal with. They bot have dealt with it, maybe this can unite them even more than before.

"Just like Joe. He deals with this as well." Mimi told Jim, hoping he would be glad by this news. She was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but I think our conversation is over now. Let's talk again, when I think about what you just said.' Jim hung up, Mimi was surprised, why would he just do that? Whatever, she had a nice talk with him. She came over to me, and handed me my phone back.

"What's wrong Mimi?" I asked. "Was it not as fun as you expected it?"

"No it was great." Mimi said, but very quiet. "It's just, he hung up on me." Mimi left him alone. JI could easily tell the sadness in her voice. Why was she so sad by this? My brother just hung up on her. It's not like she expected anything amazing from him or anything. Right? Anyways, I went to sleep. As I was able to see everybody already kind of winding down to normal tiredness.

-In my dream, I was think back to the time when I was on that island. When Devimon separated all of us to different places. It was when I woke up after being reeled in by Sora. I was talking to Jim on my phone, as par usual. Then Sora asked me to be leader, and I accepted. After we both had that incident when we looked embarrassed by the comments we each made. I was left to wondering, why did she want me to be leader so bad? She sort of explained it, but there must be more to it. Maybe she doesn't have good self confidence. I mean seriously, I'm at like top of world. Then she just acts like this, like I have to drag her across the playing field. Maybe I'm being way to mean about it. We walked up the hill, and saw the Bakemon. Yeah, I remember that part. Now I feel like a total dumb-bum walking into a trap like that. I really failed in my leader job, well, up at that point. Then there was the scene when we were on the butcher block.

"Joe, I have to tell you something." Sora said, and she was about to say it. The Ikkakumon and Birdramon came in to save the day. That was when I did that chanting, and saved the day. So I did pay off as a leader in the end, I guess.

"Sora, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, wanting to know. Besides, I didn't get the answer. I deserved it as well.

"Nothing.' She relied. What was she wanting to tell me. Gosh darn it, it's like mystery 101.-

I woke up. Seeing that everybody else was already decending up the stairs. I came up to them quickly. I was panting for air, because I was going at full speed. When we reached the top of the stairs, something happened. Gazimon started coming towards us. Hundreds of the, The one we have traveling with us jumped right into my medical bag. So they wouldn't find it. Or get lost with them, and never find us again.

"Now it's time for us to all digivove." Gabumon said.

"Agumon digivove to… GREYMON!" Agumon yelled.

"Gabumon digiovle to… GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled.

"Biyomon digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled.

"Tentomon digivovle to… KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled.

"Palomon digivovle to… TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled.

"Gomamon digivovle to… IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled. Patomon was ready to do so as well, but I put my hand on T.K.s arm.

"Not yet. Not until the end, that's when we need it most. If my prediction is correct, that is." I said and then it was time to start running. We ran across the rest of the mines, which with us and them, got destroyed even quicker than the first part. Both the top and bottom part started falling apart like wildfire. It was crazy to behold. A large portion of the Gazimon chasing us went down under. Some of our own digimon, while trying to fight them off, started felling down as well. Or got crusghed by the rubble. I saw that Greymon, Garurumon, and Togemon all fell down or got crushed by now. That wasn't a problem until we reached the last room, with walkings no bigger then six inches wide. We had to run with one foot in front of the other. Then that started falling apart right underneath our feet. So many of us almost fell down as well. But Birdramon kept catching us with her feet. Until we were all on her. Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon both devolved to fit. While Patomon was sitting on T.K. Our Gazimon came out of the medical bag, and it sat on my lap. We reached the final gate when the thing I knew was coming showed up.

"Now T.K." I told him. And he jumped down. He reached the stairs, out of the hole underneath came a big black dragon. It was even bigger than probably half the houses in a block combined. It scared off all the remaining Gazimon running towards us, and they pushed passed the exit. Not even trying to do anything to us anymore.

"Patomon digivovle to… ANGEMON!" Patomon yelled, as we saw the angel for a second time. This time, it wasn't as surprising. I knew it was coming this time. The dragon breathed fire, setting half of the mines on fire. The heat was starting to really kick in at that moment. I felt the sweat coming down upon us all, and I could see it to.

"Barrier." Angemon said, putting a blue circle around us. So we wouldn't burn up anymore. He also expanded the circle to across the stairs. He then pointed his pole over towards the dragon. The dragon was breathing fire on the Angemon, and I saw the angel erupt in flames. His face turned towards us.

"Run. Don't look back The barrier won't hold you good for a long time." Angemon said, and we listened to it. One after the other, T.K. was the last to come. For he was watching what his digimon was about to do.

"Beam of Light!" Angemon yelled. This was the name of his main attacking move. We saw the beam come right towards the dragon, as he was burning into nothing. While the dragon was slowly getting destroyed. We ran outside, and saw the whole thing. Angemon was the first one to burn up fully. The dragon had a very small amount of power left, but then got destroyed soon afterwards. Then we saw the mines get fully destroyed. As the light cam across the whole thing, and then, they were bother gone. Then a small thing showed up. It came towards T.K.s necklace, and put itself inside. I looked at it. It was a circle, with small trinangles around the top. With what looked like a shining light on the bottom. I assumed maybe it was the sun shining.

"I got my tag.' T.K. said, looking like he wanted to throw up. "But with the cost of half of our digimons lives. I shouldn't even be here. I'm just a waste of time and space. I should just leave, and never come back." He started breaking down. I never seen the guy do this before. I wasn't his fault that this happened. Just then, and egg showed up. No wait, four of them. On for Tai. One for Matt. One for T.K. Lastly one for Mimi. I was in awe, so we didn't lose all of them.

"See T.K. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't leave the group, and never come back. It wouldn't be right. We need you more than you think we do. Look at everybody, we got a few eggs to look after. We know where you are feeling." I told T.K., as we all looked back at the place we just went through. Well, five down, and two to go. But we need a break. A good and long break. We should find a resting spot or something tomorrow.


End file.
